Resurgir
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto y Harry Potter se dirigue a la tumba de su antiguo director para devolver la varita. Pero no va a ser tan facil continuar con su vida. Todavia hay peligros en el mundo magico.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter caminaba ladera abajo hacia la tumba del director Albus Dumbledore. La varita de saúco permanecía en su bolsillo trasero a la espera de ser devuelta con su antiguo dueño. Las ultimas horas habían sido las más traumaticas de su vida sin embargo ahora estaba por fin en paz. Después de dieciséis años Voldemort había caído. Pero no había caído solo y eso era lo único que empañaba la celebración, la muerte de Lupin, Tonks y Fred y de todos los demás combatientes.

Estaba pensando en ellos cuando oyó un grito proveniente de la puerta del castillo. Un grito tremendamentefamiliar.

-!HERMIONE¡- grito Ron

Harry se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Ron se lanzaba contra Hermione cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Un gigante estaba justo encima de ellos a punto de aplastarlos con su enorme pie. Harry intento sacar su varita sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar como aplastaban a sus dos mejores amigos.

Ese momento no llego. El pie se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus cuerpos, un poderoso protego lo detuvo. El gigante volvió a arremeter intentando destruir la protección pero no pudo y antes del tercer intento una esfera azul le dio en la cabeza tirándolo contra el castillo y otro protego impidió que derribase los muros. Harry contemplo la escena anonadado no había profesores cerca y el no había podido hacer nada. Miro a su alrededor y entonces lo vio.

Una figura con las manos alzadas como si sujetase un objeto muy pesado, de pie junto al lago.

Harry se acerco con cautela, ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba a la figura. Seguramente había salvado a Hermione y a Ron pero la actitud que había mantenido el ultimo año no se iba de la noche a la mañana. Estaba a escasos metros cuando empezó a oír el alboroto en las puertas del colegio e imagino que la gente ya se había percatado del gigante.

Mientras tanto Harry ya veía claramente a la figura. Era un joven de no más de veinte años de pelo negro y corto con una barba bien cuidada que tapaba una cicatriz bastante grande en el cuello. Harry le iba a preguntar quien era cuando el joven se desmayo. Cayo pesadamente al suelo. Harry perdió toda cautela y corrió hacia él. Tenia una herida bastante grave en la pierna derecha. Con un movimiento de la varita desintegro la parte del pantalón que le cubría la herida. Esta empezaba en la mitad del muslo y llegaba a la rodilla. Eso superaba los recursos del muchacho pelinegro. Lanzo chispas rojas como las que lanzo en el torneo de los tres magos para avisar a los profesores también grito utilizando el hechizo sonorus.

En escasos minutos estaba rodeado de gente. La profesora Mcgonagall se había llevado al joven a la enfermería para curarle. El resto de profesores se quedaron con Harry para interrogarle sobre lo que había pasado. Contesto a todas sus preguntas y en cuanto pudo se escabullo.

Dejo la varita de saúco en la tumba de Dumbledore y tras unos conjuros con su varita esta quedo como nueva. Entonces se encamino a la enfermería No solo se habían llevado al misterioso joven, también se llevaron a Ron y Hermione que se habían desmayado por lo demás estaban perfectamente.

Harry llego a la enfermería minutos después Aun no había nadie allí Supuso que seguirian en el gran comedor. En cuanto entro por la puerta la profesora Mcgonagall se acerco a él.

-¿Como están?- pregunto Harry.

-No se preocupe señor Potter, tanto la señorita Granger como el señor Weasley se encuentran perfectamente solo están agotados por los acontecimientos recientes.- le dijo la profesora.- Me preocupa más el joven que según usted les salvo. Según la enfermera Pomfrey la herida de la pierna es muy antigua y debida a una terrible y poderosa maldición No sabemos como ha podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo y tampoco como curarle. Lo único que hemos logrado es que dejase de sangrar.

-¿que haría por aquí?

-No lo sé señor Potter pero me gustaría preguntarle algo. El profesor Flitwick me ha dicho lo que has visto. Estas seguro que fue él el que invoco los protego.

-Si profesora estoy totalmente seguro. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque hemos revisado las pertenencias del joven y no hemos encontrado ninguna varita. Tiene que reconocer que es un gran problema. A no ser que alguien se la llevase antes de que lo trajera aquí, cosa que dudo, no puedo entender como pudo hacer lo que hizo.

Harry repaso mentalmente lo que había visto y entonces se dio cuenta de que cuando lo vio no llevaba varita y parecía que utilizaba las manos. Iba a contárselo cuando apareció la enfermera Pomfrey por detrás de la profesora con cara angustiada.

-El joven ha desaparecido. He ido a ver como se encontraban el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger y cuando he vuelto ya no estaba.

-¿Cuando ha sido eso?- pregunto con calma Mcgonagall

-Hará unos cinco minutos. Lo he buscado por todas partes y al no encontrarlo he venido a decírselo

-Bien no puede estar muy lejos le pediremos ayuda a los retratos.

Iban a salir de la enfermería cuando entraron en tropel toda la familia Weasley.

- El cuerpo de Fred ha desaparecido y también los cuerpos de Tonks y Remus.-Grito la señora Weasley


	2. Una mirada, un cambio

Ron Weasley disfruta durmiendo, prueba de ella es la tarea titanica que supone despertarlo. Sin embargo algo lo alegaba del mundo de los sueños. Algo conocido, al principio no pudo determinar que lo estaba despertando hasta que abrio los ojos y vio a su castaña favorita. El olor de su pelo le llegaba desde la cama de al lado ese delicioso aroma que le encandilaba.

Tenia la mirada perdida en la espalda de Hermione cuando esta se dio la vuelta y clavo sus ojos color café en los azules de Ron. Este tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando y se sonrojo de inmediato desviando la vista.

-¿Cuanto llevamos aquí?- pregunto Hermione que tambien se habia sonrojado.

-No lo sé, acabo de despertar.- contesto el pelirrojo mirando al techo.

-¿Estas bien Ron?- pregunto ella algo preocupada.

-Eso deberia preguntarlo yo, fue a ti a quien ataco el gigante.- replico fijando su mirada en la de ella.

-Si mal no recuerdo tu te tiraste encima mia por lo que se supone que tu estabas más expuesto al peligro que yo.

-Siempre tienes que tener la ultima palabra.- mascullo Ron.

-Si- le contesto algo molesta- ¿Hiciste tu el protego?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema, no le gustaba enfadarse con aquel pelirrojo a pesar de que la sacase de quicio a menudo.

-¿Protego?¿Que Protego?

-El que impidio que muriesemos aplastados- exclamo

-Lo siento estaba demasiado ocupado intentando protegerte como para pararme a mirar a mi alrededor- le grito el pelirrojo levantandose de la cama- Voy a buscar a la enfermera Pomfrey.

-Ron... no te enfades- susurro la castaña mientras se le empañaban los ojos.

Ron daba grandes zancadas hasta el fondo de la enfermería, al cubículo donde tenia su despacho la enfermera. Llamo a la puerta pero no contesto nadie, volvió a llamar. Noto la mirada de Hermione clavada en su nuca, queria darse la vuelta y pedirle perdon pero su estupido orgullo se lo impedia. Volvio a insistir con la puerta. Ya no aguanto más y abrio la puerta. El pequeño despacho estaba vacio.

Cerro la puerta y volvio a su cama extrañado por la desaparicion de la enfermera Pomfrey que nunca se iba si habia algun paciente.

Ya estaba frente a su cama pero siguio caminando y se sento en el borde de la cama que ocupaba Hermione.

-Siento haberte gritado- dijo susurando- es que si te hubiera perdido antes cuando ya habiamos sobrevivido a la batalla final. Pero aquí estamos, puede que a lo mejor estemos destinados a estar juntos y mientras no lo hagamos no podremos morir.- Ron estaba tan rojo que su cabello se confundia con su piel. No podia creer lo que acaba de decir. Tenia miedo de darse la vuelta y que Hermione le golpease o peor que le digese que no le queria, se habian besado si pero eso no significaba mucho pudo haber sido la adrenalina. Entonces tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de salir corriendo y se disponia a ello cuando una mano le freno. Siguio la mano que le retenia hasta el hombro, el cuello, ese fragil y dulce cuello, los labios, esos labios que le encantaria besar y por ultimo los ojos esos ojos color café. Estaba empañados en lagrimas y algunas ya surcaban sus mejillas- no llores Hermione, no soporto verte asi, olvida lo que he dicho.

-Eres un tonto Ron- A Ron se le cayo el alma a los pies cuando ella dijo eso- Como quieres que olvide lo más bonito que me has dicho en tu vida. Te quiero Ron- no habia ni terminado de hablar y se le lanzo al cuello. Sus labios se juntaron por segunda vez pero esta vez no habia nadie para interumpirles y no se separaron hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligo.

-Creo que ya puedo morir tranquilo- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Eso ni se te ocurra! Ahora que ya estamos juntos no pienso perderte tan rapido- exclamo la castaña abrazandole fuertemente.

-Eso quiere decir que somos... novios.- pregunto Ron

-Pues claro... es decir si tu quieres- dijo insegura Hermione esperando que el dijera que si.

-Bueno esto hay que hacerlo bien.- dijo Ron levantandose de la cama e incando una rodilla en el suelo para despues mirar fijamente a la castaña- Hermione Jane Granger me daría el inmenso placer de ser mi novia y en un futuro mi esposa.- Hermione lloraba a mares de pura emocion.

-Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia y te aseguro que me encantara ser tu esposa en el futuro.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez con entusiasmo y delicadeza a la vez sabiendo que tendrian toda la vida por delante para estar juntos.

Durante cerca de media hora no existió otra cosa que ellos dos pero al final tuvieron que regresar a la realidad. Decidieron salir a buscar a Harry y los demas. Recorrieron los pasillos cogidos de la mano. A medida que avanzaban iban dandose cuenta de que los cuadros estaban vacios, no habia nadie y reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Al principio les parecio estraño pero Hermione no tardo en deducir que seguramente estarian en el Gran Comedor con el resto de supervivientes.

Y entonces vieron algo aun más extraño Peeves paso a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra, parecia que lo hubiesen dejado mudo. Algo pasaba en Hogwarts y ellos no estaban enterado. Y con esa sensacion llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione se adelanto para abrir la puerta pero Ron se interpuso.

-No estoy preparado para ver otra vez a Fred tal vez mas tarde.- dijo con un tono demasiado serio para él.- Y si salimos a dar una vuelta por el lago.

-Espero que no haya otro gigante con intencion de aplastarnos.- comento en broma Hermione tratando de aligerarle la carga a Ron.

-Si lo hay no te preocupes que lo enviare a la edad media si intenta hacerte daño- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de ello.- dijo tomandole del brazo con delicadeza y encaminandose a la puerta.

Al salir al exterior lo primero que vieron fue al gigante que habia intentado matarlos.

-¿Quien crees que nos salvo?- pregunto Ron mirandole con cierta repugnancia.

-Tal vez fue Harry, lo vi ladera abajo antes de que placases.- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-No fue muy caballeroso por mi parte pero funciono bien.- dijo Ron con media sonrisa antes de besarla suavemente.

-Ya iba siendo hora que lo hicieras Ro-Ro – grito una voz detras de ellos.

-Maltito George que hace aquí fuera, tendria que estar con Fred- Maldijo Ron al separarse de Hermione antes de volverse hacia su inoportuno hermano- Porque no nos dejas tranquilos Geor...- a Ron le temblaba el labio inferior y empezo a tartamudear- F...Fre...Fred... ¡Fred estas vivo!- Grito Ron y Hermione lo repitio segundos despues. Ambos se lanzaron a sus brazos. Al separarse se percataron de que no estaban solos. La familia Weasley al completo les miraban dulcemente, menos Ginny y George que contenian la risa. La pareja busco con la mirada a Harry pero en su lugar encontraron a dos personas que no esperaban tampoco.

Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks les miraban con un deje de ternura, ambos estaban abrazados por la cintura.

-Vosotros tambien estais vivos, pero es imposible- dijeron al unisono Ron y Hermione- ¿Como es posible?

-Es una larga historia hermanito- dijo Fred

-En realidad es una historia muy complicada más que larga.- replico Ginny- Seguro que la unica que logra comprenderlo eres tu cuñadita porque a mi me lo han contado más de diez veces y sigo sin entenderlo- Dijo mirando a Hermione y en el momento que dijo "cuñadita" la pareja se sonrojo tanto que parecia que se iban a quedar sin sangre en el cuerpo.

-Bueno y si nos cuentan esa historia tan complicada.- dijo Ron mosqueandose.


	3. Explicaciones

Harry se movía de un lado para otro en el pasillo. De vez en cuando pasaba la mirada por la estatua que bloqueaba la entrada al despacho del director. La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba justo detrás de él. Tenia el semblante firme. Repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas prestando especial atención a la conversación que acababan de tener en el despacho del director.

Habían terminado de registrar el castillo y estaban apunto de salir al bosque cuando vieron algo imposible. Estaban en el pasillo que daba a las puertas del castillo y estas se abrieron de par en par. Cuatro figuras aparecieron en el marco de las puertas. La primera en definirse fue la del extraño que había salvado a Ron y Hermione. Por acto reflejo Harry levanto su varita con inteción de aturdir al extraño, Mcgonagall hizo exactamente lo mismo pero antes de poder pronunciar un solo hechizo sus varitas salieron volando hacia arriba y quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Hagan el favor de estarse quietos estoy demasiado cansado como para enfrentarme en un duelo.- espeto el extraño haciendo un gesto con la mano tras el cual las varitas volvieron con sus dueños.

¿Que has hecho con nuestros amigos?- pregunto furioso Harry conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle todos los hechizos que conocía.

Te refieres a nosotros Harry- dijo una de las figuras entrando y dejándose ver.

!Fred¡- grito Harry- ¡estas vivo!

Y no soy el único- respondió Fred mientras las dos figuras entraban también

!Lupin, Tonks¡- volvió a gritar Harry y corrió hacia los tres para abrazarlos.

El extraño le dio paso y se dirigio a la profesora Mcgonagall

Les explicare como es posible esto pero me gustaría poner unas condiciones.- dijo el extraño.

¿Y cuales son esas condiciones?- pregunto con desconfianza la anciana profesora.

Solo se lo diré a usted, al joven y al director Dumbledore. Y cierta parte solo se hablare con el director.

¿Y por qué solo nosotros?

En realidad preferiría hablar solo con Dumbledore pero creo que seria imposible así que permitiré que ustedes dos también estén Y si los he elegido es bueno, porque parecen los mas enteros.

Enteros, a que se refiere.

Lo que ha ocurrido aquí no es precisamente algo de lo que la gente normal se libre fácilmente suele ser muy traumático y ustedes son los que lo han sobrellevado mejor.

Y como es posible que sepa como nos encontramos.- dijo Mcgonagall con suspicacia.

Una habilidad muy interesante y muy útil He tardado bastante en dominarla por cierto.

No me ha dicho absolutamente nada.- Espeto la profesora.

Bueno intente usted explicar como puede hacer levitar objetos.- contraataco el desconocido.

No debió ser muy aplicado en sus estudios mágicos sino sabe que es la magia del mago la que es capaz de todo esto.

Pues hay tiene su explicación Es magia.- concluyo con media sonrisa que no se inmuto ni con la mirada que le lanzo Mcgonagall.

La legeremancia esta prohibida.

¿Quien ha hablado de legeremancia? Yo uso una técnica nada invasiva, a decir verdad soy como una antena que capta las "señales" que envían los que hay a mi alrededor.

Bueno llamare al señor Potter.

Yo iré subiendo.

Si no sabe donde esta.

Esta segura.- dijo el joven mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Después de que Mcgonagall y Harry llegaron al despacho encontraron al joven charlando con Dumbledore. Se presento con educación cuando todos estuvieron sentados. Se llamaba Erwin Solomon. También explico como había llegado hasta allí

Erwin procedía de un mundo paralelo donde desde hacia varios años se habían debilitado las barreras naturales contra las fisuras dimensionales. Erwin en un intento de salvar a su mujer fue absorbido por la fisura y había acabado a la orilla del lago. Dado que el viaje dimensional consumía demasiada energía no pudo recuperarse de la herida crónica de la pierna por eso se había desmallado antes. Por suerte las pociones de la enfermera Pomfrey ayudaron bastante a acelerar la curación Cuando despertó le asaltaron innumerables recuerdos y sensaciones y antes de poder bloquearlos ya sabia lo que había pasado por lo que decidió ayudar un poco. Salio de la enfermería esquivando a las tres personas que había allí y se dirigio al gran comedor. No le fue difícil encontrar los cuerpos y sacarlos con un par de trucos ya se había hecho con ellos.

¿Por qué solo Fred, Lupin y Tonks?- pregunto Harry.

En primer lugar tengo que deciros que vuestros hechizos mortales no lo son en absoluto, lo que hacen son separar la mente del cuerpo pero dado que el cuerpo sigue funcionando horas después de la muerte es fácil reanimarlo. El problema viene con la mente. Y por eso solo pude coger a esos tres. Al morir existen dos formas de actuar para la mente. La primera y es la más común es la desintegración de la misma. La segunda es cuando no se da cuenta de que ha muerto y su mente sigue unida lo que permite devolverla al cuerpo. Habría sido más rápido el proceso sino hubiera tenido que ir a buscar la mente de Lupin al bosque- cuando Erwin dijo esto Harry le miro con algo de desconfianza al no saber si el estaba al tanto de la existencia de la piedra y la había usado y también recordó lo que le dijo Lupin. Erwin capto los pensamientos de Harry al instante- también existe otra opción para que la mente permanezca unida y es querer algo con todas tus fuerzas, no necesariamente querer vivir pero si algo muy fuerte.

Entonces prácticamente conoce todo lo que pensamos y tiene poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Seria muy peligroso que la gente conociera sus poderes.- dijo Harry después de un rato.

Creo que esa es la razón por la que solo estamos nosotros tres Harry.- explico el retrato de Dumbledore.

En parte es cierto, pero también dejar claro que solo capto los pensamientos que la gente emite o que estén ligados a un sentimiento muy fuerte. Para que lo entiendan no han estado por ejemplo tu Harry en una clase donde sabias que al profesor se le olvidaba algo pero no podías hablar y mientras pensabas en ello él se ha acordado de repente.

No lo sé pero seguro que a Hermione le ha pasado alguna vez.- contesto el pelinegro.

Esa es la versión primitiva yo he perfeccionado la técnica Y en cuanto a la resurrección yo solo puedo volver a unir mente y cuerpo no puedo hacer que el difunto quiera volver. Ahora si me disculpan desearía continuar esta conversación a solas con el director Dumbledore.

Minerva, Harry podéis salir no creo que haya peligro.- dijo el retrato adelantándose a las exigencias de los otros dos.

Minerva Mcgonagall repasaba esa escena una y otra vez tratando de resolver si ese joven era de fiar o no. Harry volvía a pasar por la estatua derruida por trigésima vez cuando vio aparecer por el pasillo a sus dos mejores amigos no pudo más que sonreír cuando los vio cogidos de la mano. Iba a correr hacia ellos cuando oyó el ruido de cascotes chocando entre si detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta vio la vieja estatua reconstruirse por completo y segundos después ver bajar por las escaleras a Erwin.


	4. Comienzo

Erwin no habia pisado el ultimo escalon cuando se vio absorbido por los brazos de Ron Weasley. Le tomo por sorpresa el comportamiento del muchacho, ni siquiera lo habia visto venir. Tenia un gran control mental si ni siquiera habia podido preveer eso. Pero no intento safarce de él. Estaba claro porque lo abrazaba.

Tardaron cinco eternos minutos para Erwin.

Gracias, Muchisimas gracias. No se como podre agradecertelo.- Dijo Ron al separarse de él.

Estaremos en paz si me llevas con una cama. Estoy demasiado cansado aunque no lo parezca.- dijo Erwin bostezando.

Por supuesto sigueme.- contesto Ron encaminandose rumbo a los dormitorios.

¡Que entusiasta! Por cierto, Erwin Solomon encantado.- dijo diguiendose a Hermione

Hemione Granger- saludo la castaña- Yo tambien quiero darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por Ron.

Si te soy sincero lo hice pensando en su familia, ellos fueron los que mas emitian el deseo de recuperar a Fred, Ron practicamente es un bunker impenetrable solo capto un pensamiento.

¿Que pensamiento?- pregunto Hermione con creciente interes despues de que Harry le explicara que Erwin era capaz de leer ciertos pensamientos.

Todos los relacionados contigo, eso es lo unico que puedo captar de él. Te quiere mucho de eso no hay duda.- Hermione se ruborizo al instante y una risa tonta de absoluta felizidad le inundo el rostro. Erwin con una media sonrisa fue en la direccion por la que habia desaparecido Ron.

Cinco minutos despues los cuatro estaban en el salon de gryfindors, Harry se fue a hablar con Ginny que se encontraba semidormida en una butaca al fondo de la sala, en cuanto le vio aparecer se lanzo a sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Ron giro la cabeza de inmediato pero aun asi sonreia al igual que Hermione y Erwin.

Parece que ya esta todo arreglado.- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

Eso parece- contesto Ron mirando en direccion contraria.

Espero que dure tanto como durara el vuestro.- dijo Erwin tumbandose en el sofa cerca de la chimenea apagada.

¿Como?- preguntaron al unisono girandose hacia él.

No sabias que existe una forma de saber cuanto se quieren dos personas.

No se puede saber- replico Hermione. Ron no parecia tan convencido.

Oh, ya lo creo que existe. Y es facil de medir. Los enamorados tienen una conexion entre ellos, todos los enamorados no solo los magos. Pero en el caso de los magos esa conexion va un paso más alla y ambas personas intercambian energia magica entre ellos e incluso estados de animo o la propia salud. Y en vuestro caso esa conexion es extremadamente fuerte yo diria que irrompible, estais casi a la altura de mi mujer y yo.

Entonces nosotros dos- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione y asi mismo- estamos conectados.

Si y por lo que he dicho antes no creo que degeis de amaros nunca.- determino Erwin lanzando un rayo a la chimenea y creando una gran llamarada que envolvio todo el hueco.- Y ahora si me disculpais necesito descansar- dicho esto cerro los ojos e inmediatamente se durmio.

Ron y Hermione rojos hasta las cejas se alegaron coguidos de la mano y subieron al dormitorio del primero. No tardaron demasiado en unirse a Erwin. Harry y Ginny les siguieron unos minutos despues.

El grupo se desperto a tiempo para el desayuno del dia siguiente sin embargo Erwin no desperto hasta que pasaron tres dias.

Harry se acerco al cuerpo dormido de Erwin y le toco ligeramente para despertarlo, habia empezado a preocuparse. Al segundo intento tenia los ojos azules de Erwin mirandole fijamente.

¿Cuanto he dormido?- pregunto Erwin sin un deje de sueño en la voz.

Tres dias y ya llegamos tarde a comer.- dijo Harry ayudando a levantar a Erwin.

Entonces ya he descansado suficiente- se puso a caminar pero antes de dar un solo paso le fallo la pierna herida- vale aun falta un poco- rio alzando ligeramente la mano. La ventana del salon se abrio ligeramente dejando entrar una gran nube de niebla. Esta se fue condensando en la mano y con un ultimo movimiento se transformo en baston de roble macizo. Apoyandose en él continuo caminando hasta la Dama Gorda.

¿Como puedes hacer magia sin varita?- pregunto Harry.

Las varitas son solo canalizadores, un mago puede hacer magia sin la necesidad de una varita siempre y cuando sea capaz de usar tu propio cuerpo como canalizador, al menos eso ocurre en mi mundo.

Es increible aquí solo se puede hacer magia involuntaria no somos capaces de controlarla.

Ambos salieron por el retrato y bajaron por las escaleras moviles. Al entrar al Gran Comedor lo encontraron totalmente vacio, solo habia cinco personas en la mesa de Gryfindor, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville y en la mesa de profesores solo se encontraba Mcgonagall, Remus y Tonks.

Y el resto de la gente- pregunto Erwin

Se fueron todos ayer, nosotros nos hemos quedado esperando a que despertase.

Tendrias que haberme despertado antes, asi no os habrias tenido que quedar.

No tienes que preocuparte.- dijo Harry sentandose en la mesa.

¿Que tal te encuentras?- pregunto Hermione

No me puedo quejar la pierna esta practicamente curada.- contesto sentandose.- No me vais a presentar- dijo señalando a Luna, Neville y Ginny.

Neville Longhboton- dijo Neville tendiendole la mano. Tras un apreton de manos se volvieron a sentar.

Luna Lovegood.

Ginny Weasley.

Weasley... eso explica el comportamiento de Ron.

¿Que comportamiento?- preguntaron Ron y Ginny.

Hermione y Harry saben de lo que hablo ¿A que si?-dijo Erwin con una sonrisa ladeada. Los aludidos se rieron. Pero Ron siguio sin comprender- Su comportamiento sobreprotector.

Ron estaba a punto de contestarle pero se quedo con la palabra en los labios pues habia aparecido Mcgonagall.

Buenas tarde señor Solomon, espero que se halla recuperado.

Más o menos- dijo el joven enseñando el baston.

No quiero parecer grosera pero venia con la intencion de hablar con el señor Potter y sus compañeros, espero que me disculpe este cambio de tema tan brusco.

No tengo ningun inconveniente. Necesita que me vaya- dijo cordialmente apoyandose en el baston para levantarse.

No sera necesario.- dijo la profesora alzando la palma para que se sentara de nuevo.- No se como empezar, esto es poco ortodoxo pero tanto Dumbledore, como Remus, Nynphadora y yo misma nos parece lo más apropiado.- hizo una pausa para reorganizar sus ideas.- Como ustedes comprenderan los profesores no podremos estar aquí eternamente asi que hemos decidido que si ustedes quieren tengan un puesto en el profesorado de Hogwarts. Si me lo permite señorita Granger dejeme acabar- atajando a Hermione antes de que abriese la boca lo que provoco una fugaz sonrisa en la cara de Erwin.- Claro esta que el unico que podria empezar a trabajar el curso que viene seria el señor Weasley a quien le proponemos el puesto de profesor de vuelo y entrenador de Quiddich. El resto tendran que esperar al siguiente curso y durante este estudiar para poder ser admitidos. No se preocupen solo es un examen de los conocimientos basicos que se hace en Junio.

Pero nosotros no hemos cursado el ultimo curso de Hogwarts no tendriamos que cursarlo para acceder al examen de profesor.

Eso seria lo comun pero Dumbledore me ha sugerido y yo estoy de acuerdo en que dadas las circunstancias quedan automaticamente aprobados con matricula de honor.- El trio se quedo de piedra.

Muchisimas gracias profesora.- corearon al unisono

Gracias a vosotros que estamos aquí.

Si yo sere el profesor de vuelo, ellos que serian.- pregunto Ron

Excelente pregunta señor Weasley. Defensa contra las artes oscuras seria para el señor Potter. Al señor Longhbotton le proponemos Herbologia, a la señorita Lovegood a quien le interesa tanto las criaturas magicas ser ayudante de Hagrid. Por ultimo la señorita Granger ocuparia mi puesto ya que con mis nuevas funciones como directora no podre hacerme cargo. La señorita Weasley y dejo claro que queria estudiar medimagia asi que si lo desea tendra el puesto de enfermera cuando termine sus estudios.

Fue demasiado para ellos, la gratitud de la anciana profesora les sobrepaso. Los seis se levantaron de un salto y corrieron a abrazarla. Mcgonagall no pudo sino sentir un gran orgullo por esos chico, esos jovenes que se enfrentaron a la muerte en numerosas ocasiones a pesar de que no tenian que hacerlo simplemente por el hecho de que era lo correcto.

Erwin mientras tanto se habia levantado de la mesa y sacerco a la de profesores donde hablaban animadamente Lupin y Tonks. Encuanto le vieron se dispusieron a agradecerle lo que habia hecho pero fueron cortados en el acto.

Ya he tenido suficientes agradecimientos con el abrazo de Ron no necesito más. A decir verdad me siento incomodo yo practicamente no hice nada solo uni dos partes y les di energia, las ganas de vivir eran vuestras.

Esta bien- dijo Lupin

Gracias, ¿Queria preguntarte una cosa?- dijo Erwin sentandose al lado de Lupin.

Pregunta- contesto este mirandole a los ojos.

Tu no seras un licantropo verdad.

Eh... bueno...- tartamudeo incomodo

Por que piensas eso- atajo Tonks

Los que lo son pueden detectar la presencia de otros. A no ser que seas de mi tipo en cuyo caso es indetectable.

Tú tambien eres un hombre lobo.- pregunto Remus impresionado por la frialdad con la que admitia su enfermedad.

Si, pero esta claro que no como tú dado como has reaccionado. Haber si adivino, no controlas las transformaciones y pierdes el control de tu propio cuerpo.

Si- contesto cabizbajo

Entonces eres un Sigma, el nivel intermedio. Yo soy un Alfa- a modo de explicacion levanto ligeramente el brazo, la pareja que estaba asu lado pudo ver como el vello le crecia y adquiria una tonalidad grisacea y las uñas se convertian en unas garras brillantes de un color entre negro y azul oscuro.- Soy capaz de convertirme a voluntad y tambien tengo el control absoluto de la parte animal.

Impresionante.-dijeron al unisono.

Por eso he preguntado, era simple curiosidad.

Hay muchos como tú en tu mundo.

Cinco, unicamente somos muy raros y es normal el poder que supone la licantropia corrompe al hombre y lo transforma en la bestia que deberia dominar.

Es una lastima.

Si, si que lo es. Pero si te pones a pensar mejor que no haya muchos inmortales o el mundo se colapsaria.

Eres inmortal.- preguntaron incredulos

Los licantropos de este mundo tampoco son inmortales.

No, o al menos no que sepamos. Entonces cuantos años tienes.

El mes que viene 86 años.

Los dos grupos del Gran Comedor siguieron hablando durante horas hasta que surguio un tema comun:

¿Qué hacer con el cuerpo de Voldemort?

_Siento haber tardado mas de lo habitual pero si no hay inspiracion no se puede hacer nada, al menos lo compenso este capitulo es un poco más largo. Espero que este gustando._


	5. Entierro sin testigos

¿Que hacemos con el cuerpo de Voldemort?

Ninguno contesto, quedandose pensativos. Incluso Erwin, a quien le habian contado todo lo acontecido. Estuvieron dandole vueltas durante unos minutos. Erwin rompio el silencio levantandose.

Yo se que hacer con el cuerpo, dadme cinco minutos y sacarlo a las puertas del castillo- diciendo esto Erwin se encamino cogeando fuera del Gran Comedor.

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Hermione que a pesar de estar agradecida a Erwin no lo conocian demasiado.

No creo que halla ningun peligro sino Dumbledore nos habria advertido, ademas no podria hacer nada con su cuerpo han pasado tres dias no es como el caso de Tonk, Lupin y Fred. Ellos llevaban muertos muy poco tiempo.- declaro Harry

Confiaremos en su criterio señor Potter solo espero que no se equivoque- dijo Mcgonagall levantandose y llendo a una puerta lateral.

La abrio y con un movimiento de varita hizo que saliera por ella un cuerpo envuelto en una mortaga negra. Con el cuerpo tras ellos salieron del Gran Comedor y despues del castillo. La temperatura en el exterior habia bajado de golpe. Sus respiraciones se convertian en volutas de humo. Erwin estaba cerca de alli dandoles la espalda.

El grupo camino hacia él. Estaban a uno pocos pasos cuando Erwin hablo.

Alguien podria crearme una tormenta electrica. Hace demasiado frio y no consigo suficiente energia.- pidio.

Mcgonagall hizo lo que pedia creando una tormenta enorme sobre la cabeza del joven. Miles de rayos surcaron el cielo, todos ellos impactaron sobre el cuerpo de Erwin, uno tras otro hacian que su cuerpo cobrase incandescencia. Al caer sobre él el ultimo, Erwin y el cuerpo de Voldemort desaparecieron en una explosion de electricidad.

Pasaron los minutos y el grupo empezo a inquietarse, todos menos Ron y Harry que por alguna razon confiaban en aquel extraño. Mcgonagall caminaba de un lado para otro como habia hecho unos dias antes delante de su despacho. Hermione jugaba con su cabello con una mano mientras acariciaba la de Ron con la otra. Ginny hacia lo mismo con Harry. Remus y Tonks simplemente se abrazaban estaticos.

Erwin aparecio diez minutos despues con la misma explosion de luz que con la que se habia ido. Su ropa habia adquirido un tono rojizo y portaba una piedra roja en la mano. Se la lanzo a Hermione que la cogio al vuelo.

¿Donde lo has llevado?- pregunto Harry.

Si Hermione es buena en astronomia te lo podra decir ella misma.- dijo Erwin con una misteriosa.

¿Como?- pregunto la castaña incredula

La piedra- dijo como toda respuesta. Hermione la examino minusiosamente durante unos segundos.

Imposible- exclamo Abriendo los ojos como platos.

Nada es imposible, solo improbable.

¿De que estais hablando?- pregunto Ron

Ha llevado el cuerpo a Marte.- explico Hermione aun incredula.

Sabia que eras inteligente.- dijo Erwin.

Cuando dices marte te refieres al planeta.- dijo Harry

Exactamente en el Monte Olimpo, el volcan más grande del sistema solar. Es un lugar acertado alli no molestare a nadie. Ahora si me disculpais tengo que comer algo.- aclaro Erwin. Se dio la vuelta y fue al Bosque prohibido.

¿Pero a donde va ahora no dice que va a comer?- pregunto Ron

Dejale Ron os lo explicara cuando vuelva- dijo Lupin

Esta bien- dijo Ron- Volvemos a la sala comun cariño- pregunto diriguiendose a Hermione. Esta se sonrojo enseguida y asintio con una sonrisa. Desaparecieron por la puerta.

¿Cariño?- dijo Ginny riendose- Creo que Ron a perdido la vergüenza que tenia. Tendremos que agradecerselo a Hermione.

Creo que ha sido mutuo no te has figado que Hermione no le ha dicho nada.

Mientras ellos hablaban en el interior del bosque un ciervo corria entre la maleza escapando de su cazador que le pisaba los talones. Cada vez más cerca. Sus garras se clavaban en suelo humedo arrancando grandes pedazos de hierba. Cuando la presa giraba el cazador tambien lo hacia cuando la curva era muy cerrada usaba los arboles como impulso despojando al arbol de su corteza. El cazador de un pelaje grisaceo tenia las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Los dientes se mostraban sanguinarios ante la expresion de profunda concentracion que tenia.

El gran lobo alcanzo de un salto a su presa. Sus fauces se abrieron en el aire y se cerraron entorno al fino y gracil cuello del ciervo que se rompio en el acto. Ambos animales calleron pesadamente pero solo uno volvio a levantarse. Con un movimiento que delataba economia y experiencia abrio en canal a su victima. El hocico no tardo en estar cubierto de sangre. Quince minutos despues del ciervo ya solo quedaban los huesos. El lobo se alego de su presa y volvio al castillo.

Harry y Ginny seguian en la entrada del castillo, esperando a que Erwin volviese. Estaban sentados en las escaleras, abrazados para darse calor mutuamente. Ginny tenia apollada la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y este la apoyaba sobre la cabeza de ella. Miraban el punto en el que habia desaparecido Erwin. Vieron aparecer por el mismo lugar un lobo gris gigantesco. Caminaba hacia ellos mirandoles con unos ojos enormes de un color azul mar. Desde tan lejos no lo apreciaron pero en cuanto se acerco vieron que era un azul cambiante parecia que en vez de iris tuviera un mar embrabecido.

Estaba a quince metros de ellos. Harry ya se habia levantado empuñando su varita. Ese animal le habia recordado a su encuentro con Lupin en el tercer curso y a Greyback durante la batalla. El lobo se detuvo y se sento sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Vamos Harry no iras a hechizarme- dijo el lobo con mofa. Tenia un tono grave, gutural pero debajo de eso se oia la voz de Erwin.

!Erwin¡- exclamaron incredulos

Lupin se lo ha callado me lo imaginaba.

Pero eres un hombrelobo.

Si. Podemos entrar, vosotros os estais helando y yo tengo que volver a descansar el viajecito ha sido bastante largo.

Los tres entraron en el castillo y subieron a la sala común. Al entrar encontraron a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez magico y a Neville y Luna abrazados al lado de la chimenea. La presencia de la rubia no parecia sorprender a nadie. Y menos despues de la aparicion de Erwin en su forma animal. Tardo más de una hora en exlicarselo a todos pero al final comprendieron lo que era. Luna tenia su mirada soñadora y no tardo en abordar a Erwin con infinidad de preguntas.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?, ¿Como te sientes en este estado?, ¿Te crees más animal que humano?"

Erwin las contesto a todas con cortesia e incluso con diversion ante la actitud curiosa de la Ravenclaw. Al acabar se fue hacia el sofa en el que habia estado durmiendo los ultimos tres dias. Antes de lograr tumbarse Ron se acerco a él.

Me gustaria ofrecerte algo. Ya que te has levantado podriamos volver a casa y me gustaria que vinieras con nosotros. Podrias vivir en nuestra casa durante el tiempo que quisieras.

Es muy amable por tu parte pero no se yo si tu familia estaria de acuerdo.

Ha sido idea de todos, venga no me hagas suplicar es una forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros- dijo Ron lanzandole una mirada a Harry para que lo ayudase.

Erwin si lo que te preocupa es estar rodeado de gente puedes venirte con nosotros cuatro a mi casa en Grimmauld place. - propuso el pelinegro.

¿Como?- preguntaron

Se me ocurrio hace unos dias. Os lo iba a proponer en la madrigera pero ya que ha surguido la oportunidad. Ya que Grimmauld place es mi casa iba a mudarme alli y como es una casa tan grande me gustaria que viviesemos todos juntos y si vamos a trabajar aquí no creo que vayamos a pasar mucho tiempo alli. ¿que me decis?

Tu ya no te escapas de mi Potter- dijo Ginny dandole un beso. Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento y aceptaron tambien.

Entonces ya no quieres ser auror.- pegunto Erwin

Durante este ultimo año he visto lo facil que es que caiga el ministerio. Ademas aquí hare mucho más por el mundo magico que como auror. Al igual que Dumbledore.

Nos has quitado la palabra de la boca Harry- dijeron Hermione y Ron.

Sere testigo de los profesores más jovenes de la historia.- dijo Erwin- bueno no quiero ser desagradecido asi que acepto vuestra propuesta pero que conste que desaparecere un tiempo tengo que encontrar la forma de regresar a mi casa.

Recuperate antes de irte.- dijo Harry.

Eso se da por hecho, la herida de la pierna no es para tomarsela a broma la conozco demasiado bien y se donde esta mi limite.

Entonces vamos a la madrigera ya he hablado con la profesora Mcgonagall y podemos irnos ya- dijo Hermione.- dadme la mano nos desapareceremos- ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry ella se explico- los mortifagos destruyeron casi todas las defensas incluida la proteccion anti-aparicion y hasta que no regresen los profesores no podran reconstruirlas.

Una vez terminadas las explicaciones se cogieron de las manos y desaparecieron. Aparecieron a la entrada de la Madriguera. Erwin casi se cae por el mareo habia sido su primera vez y de no ser por su capacidades curativas habria vomitado. Estaba encorbado recuperandose de la esperiencia cuando unos fuertes brazos casi lo alzan del suelo. Se volvio intrigado por quien podia tener tanta fuerza y se quedo impresionado al ver a la bajita y regordeta señora Weasley abrazandole con tanta fuerza que podria haberle roto las costillas.

Cinco segundos despues estaba rodeado por todos los Weasley palmeandole la espalda y agradeciendole todo lo que habia hecho. Erwin no estaba agusto en esa situacion pero no queria parecer grosero asi que aguanto toda la tarde hasta que Harry le ofrecio una salida diciendoles a todos que necesitaba descansar ya que no fue unicamente Erwin quien recibio ese trato de los Weasley, Harry tambien lo sufrio.

Lograron Zafarse y ambos se fueron a dormir. La mañana siguiente y el resto de la semana se la pasaron descansando. Al finalizar esa semana Ginny volvio a Hogwarts para terminar el curso. Y a punto estuvieron Harry, Ron y Hermione de ir con ella. Hermione intento convencerlos pero Harry estaba muy cansado y Ron simplemente dijo que no tenia sentido si iba a trabajar como profesor de vuelo. Hermione termino accediendo a quedarse con Ron al fin y al cabo desde que eran novios cada vez que discutian el acababa dandole la razon.

Erwin tambien se quedo y les ayudo a hacer las maletas para trasladarse a Grimmauld place.

Al mes siguiente ya estaban instalados. Habian retirado todos los encantamientos protectores que habia levantado Muddy y pusieron unos nuevos. Erwin tambien protegio la casa con unos encantamientos que según él serian suficientes como para parar a un dragon furioso.

Con el comienzo del Verano llego Ginny y Erwin se marcho. A pesar del poco tiempo que habian pasado juntos se habian hecho muy amigos y les dio pena que tuviera que marcharse.

No os preocupeis solo me llevara un par de años dejarlo todo listo para encontrar la anomalia. En cuanto lo haga volvere- dijo en la puerta de la casa antes de irse.- Hasta pronto.

Eso dilo por ti, para nosotros dos años es mucho tiempo.- dijo Hermione

Vais a ser profesores estareis demasiado ocupados con los niños como para echarme de menos.- todos rieron pero era una risa triste.

Adios- se despidio Erwin

Adios- le respondieron los cuatro y vieron como desaparecia por el final de la calle.


	6. Proposicion

Tal como les explico la profesora, ahora directora, Mcgonagall, Ron se convirtio en profesor de vuelo al año siguiente. Hubo innumerables protestas por parte del equipo de Slytherin declarando que se daban favoritismos hacia Gryffindors al ser el arbitro hermano de la capitana. Todos fueron desoidos al no haber ningun favoritismo, a Ron le gustaba demasiado su nuevo puesto como para arriesgarse a ayudar a Ginny. Fue el profesor más joven de Hogwarts hasta la fecha pero tambien uno de los mejores en su asignatura. Ese año hubo tres alumnos de primero en los equipos de Quidich gracias a su entrega.

Y aunque su trabajo le quitaba gran parte de su tiempo con Hermione al igual que los estudios de esta, cada vez que llegaba el viernes utilizaba la red Flu y volvia a Grimmauld Place. Durante esos meses lo pasaron realmente mal. Cuando Hermione y Ron regresaron de australia trageron malas noticias. El hechizo obliviate que lanzo Hermione a sus padres fue demasiado poderoso y no hubo ninguna manera de que recobrasen la memoria. Hermione estaba destrozada por suerte tenia a Ron que la ayudo durante ese tiempo diciendole que al menos estaban vivos y eran felices.

La castaña tardo en recuperarse pero lo supero. En gran medida gracias al pelirrojo pero entresemana el no estaba por lo que sus amados libros se convirtieron en su salvacion, preparandose para su puesto de transformaciones fue olvidandose de sus padres. Y todos los viernes por la tarde dejaba sus libros a un lado y se sentaba en una butaca al lado de la chimenea esperando que por ella surguiese su pelirrojo. En cuanto este aparecia ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y el la besaba como si fuera la primera vez. Al separarse Ron la cogia en brazo y bajaban a la cocina donde Krecher les habia preparado una cena a la luz de las velas.

Para dejarles intimidad Harry y Ginny salian a cenar a algun restaurante o quedaban con Neville y Luna que tambien se habian ido a vivir juntos. Todos se esperaban que acabasen juntos al igual que habia ocurrido en el caso de Hermione y Ron.

Era el periodo más feliz de sus vidas. Ron estaba encantado en Hogwarts y tenia por novia a la mujer perfecta y lo mismo se aplicaba a Harry y Neville ambos estaban encantados tanto con sus estudios como con Ginny y Luna respectivamente.

Al finalizar ese curso Hermione, Harry, Neville y Luna se presentaron a los examenes para ser profesor. Hermione saco la nota más alta de los ultimos veinte años, a ninguno les sorprendio, Harry por su parte habia estudiado como un poseso ademas tuvo la tremenda suerte de que fue practico en su totalidad aprobando con nota. Neville y Luna tambien aprobaron. Para celebrarlo los seis se fueron de vacaciones. Alquilaron una casita de verano cerca de un lago donde al anochecer el sol quedaba encajado entre dos montañas y desde la casa parecia que era engullido por una terrible criatura de las profundidades del agua.

La noche antes de marcharse Ron y Hermione salieron a pasear por la orilla del lago. Estuvieron varias horas caminando y casi habian rodeado la extension de agua cuando Ron retuvo a su novia y la llevo a la orilla.

Hermione tenemos que hablar- dijo poniendose serio

¿De qué?- pregunto la castaña que se habia puesto nerviosa por la actitud de su novio, temiendo que la dejase.

No te preocupes, no quiero dejarte eso no lo haria ni en un millon de años- la tranquilizo al ver la expresion de panico en su rostro.- En realidad queria hablar sobre algo que te dije el dia que nos hicimos novios. Lo recuerdas.

Si- contesto algo mas calmada.

No se como continuar asi que te lo dire sin mas...- era su intencion pero al pelirrojo no le salian las palabras, y si lo rechazaba y si ella no queria casarse con él. Notaba la mirada de ella. Atravesandole, no la podia culpar sabiendo que la curiosidad y la ansiedad la esta matando.

Por suerte para Ron no tuvo que decirlo. El cielo se ilumino con infinidad de fuegos artificiales de multitud de colores y formas. Era obvio que estaban hechizados ya que algunos adquirian la forma de una nutria y un perro que corrian de un extremo al otro del cielo estrellado para encontrarse y unir sus hocicos. En el mismo momento en el que se tocaban estallaban en una nueva bolla de luz. El espectaculo duro diez minutos y al finalizar varios cohetes lanzados al unisono zigzageraron el cielo explosionando en forma de letras que unidas formaban la frase que intentaba decir el pelirrojo.

"Hermione Jean Granger Quieres casarte conmigo"

Ron estaba estupefacto, no sabia que habia pasado pero de algun modo le habian resuelto el problema. Miro a Hermione que lloraba de la emocion. El color azul y el café se encontraron un instante antes de que ambos comenzasen a besarse. Entre beso y beso Hermione logro articular unas palabras.

Si... Ron... si... quiero... casarme... contigo.

En la casa dos parejas miraban el cielo antes luminoso como el dia y en esos momentos tan negro como la capa de un dementor. Todos tenian una sonrisa en los labios, salvo Ginny a quien no le cadraba que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Harry sigo sin creer que lo haya hecho él.

¿Quien sino, a nosotros no nos ha pedido ayuda?- contesto el ojiverde.

Eso es muy facil- dijo Luna con su aire soñador habitual.

Has sido tú Luna.- pregunto Neville uniendose a la conversacion.

No pero conocemos a alguien que es capaz de hacer eso y de saber lo que piensan los demas.- contesto la rubia.

Erwin, crees que ha sido él.

Si.

Entonces estara cerca y si vamos a buscarlo.- propuso Harry.

Ya se habra ido estaria solo de paso y nos habra visto. Ademas habria pasado si hubiera tenido tiempo.- concluyo Ginny.

Ginny estaba en lo cierto el lobo ya hacia bastante tiempo que habia desaparecido. En ese instante atravesaba una autopista muggle por suerte para él y para los propios muggle se movia demasiado deprisa como para que lograsen verle. Su plan le estaba llevando menos tiempo del esperado y ahora solo le quedaba un unico lugar al que ir y podria volver a Grimmauld place.

Islandia es caracteristica por sus extremos, puedes estar abrasandose en una fosa termica y al segundo siguiente congelandote por una ventisca. La gran estepa se extendia en todas direcciones, las volutas de vapor subian deformandose en el aire a lo lejos. En el centro de esa inmensidad de hielo se encontraba un lobo gris azulado. Sus garras de un brillo azul parecido al de los zafiros se clavaban en el hielo resquebrajandolo pero sin llegar a romperlo. Los ojos azules se movian de un extremo a otro del extenso paramo. En el interior de sus iris se desencadenaba una gran tormenta girando y cambiando de totalidad. Erwin era cauteloso sabia a lo que se enfrentaba pero no sabia en que momento le atacarian. Levanto la zarpa derechaadelantandola un poco, el hielo crujio y él se quedo estatico. No ocurrio nada, levanto la otra pata. Repitio el mismo movimiento varias veces antes de coger la suficiente confianza como para avanzar a un paso mas o menos rapido.

Una hora despues ya veia su objetivo, una grieta en el suelo no más grande que una portezuela. Estaba a punto de entrarcuando el hielo cedio bajo sus patas y su cuerpo entero se sumergio en el agua helada para despues salir volando y volver a caer estrepitosamente contra la pared de la gruta desprendiendo grandes trozos de hielo y nieve. Se levanto rapidamente sacudiendo la nieve de su pelaje.

Fulmino con la mirada el agujero en el que se habia sumergido segundos antes. Su pelaje se habia secado y en esos momentos estaba totalmente erizado. Estaba preparandose para lo que se avecinaba.

Unos tentaculos de un verde fosforescente salieron lanzando agua a todo su alrededor. Se avalanzaron sobre Erwin. Este emitio un descarga electrica que le dio el tiempo justo para esquivar los tentaculos. Volvio a su forma humana y con dos hechizos ya iba vestido con una armadura parecida a las del medievo. Desenvaino su espada en el aire y con una agilidad magistral logro ir cortando tentaculo a tentaculo. Poso sus pies en el hielo al mismo tiempo que lo que quedaban de tentaculos se desvanecian en el agua negra y helada.

"No ha sido para tanto" penso Erwin mientras entraba en la cueva. Sus botas de piel reforzadas con planchas de acero titilaban y rasgaban los escalones de piedra. Bajo durante bastante metros. Estaba en una total oscuridad cuando sus pies tocaron finalmente el suelo. Por suerte ser un licantropo tenia sus ventajas y una de ellas era la vision nocturna, claro que no era lo que la gente pensaba, él no veia todo de un color verde como lo hacian los muggles con sus instrumentos, el lo veia como si fuera pleno mediodia a excepsion de que los objetos perdian su color convirtiendose todo en una escala de grises.

La sala en la que se encontraba era enorme ni con sus sentidos agudizados era capaz de alcanzar a ver el otro extremo que se sumergia en tinieblas. Pero a Erwin no le interesaba lo que hubiera al final sino lo que se encontraba en el medio. Un yunque de piedra de un metro y medio de altura. Sobre el yunque se encontraba un objeto de hierro macizo que giraba y giraba sin cesar. Ese objeto de forma rectangular con un mango de tres centimetros de diametro tenia innumerables runas en todo su contorno.

Erwin se acerco con cuidado. Lo tenia frente a él. Lo veia girar replanteandose si era posible lo que iba a hacer. "Solo hay una forma de saberlo" pensó lanzando el hechizo. Una explosion de luz inundo la sala.

* * *

Hermione se miraba en el espejo y apenas podia reconocerse. Su vestido blanco estaba implecable. Era sencillo pero no por ello dejaba de estar hermosa. Eso era al menos lo que decian una y otra vez Ginny y Luna que estaban con ella. Le daban animos diciendole una y otra vez que se tranquilizace que todo saldria bien, sin embargo ella no lograba dejar de estar nerviosa a pesar de que fuera Ron quien le propusiera matrimonio tenia el miedo irracional a que la dejase plantada en el altar.

Vamos Hermione mi hermano sera tonto en muchos aspectos pero no creo que deje pasar al amor de su vida.- le dijo Ginny

Ademas se le veia tan mono en el altar no creo que se vaya a ningun lado.- dijo Harry entrando en la habitacion recibiendo un golpe de Ginny

Aprenda a llamar señor Potter.- dijo Ginny

He entrado antes y estabais vestidas porque iba a llamar ahora.- se excuso Harry

Creo que deberiamos dejar sola unos momentos a la novia.- interrumpio Luna sacandolos de la habitacion.

En ese momento Hermione sonrio ante la actitud de Luna. Despues de contemplar la puerta volvio su atencion al espejo. Fleur le habia hecho un peinado bastante elaborado. Un moño del que caian gracilmente mechones de su pelo castaño formando ondas que bajaban por su espalda.

A pesar de no gustarle demasiado el maquillaje, Ginny le habia perfilado los ojos con tonos turquesas y llevaba los labios de un tono rosa muy suave casi imperceptible. Se admiraba frente al espejo imaginando como iria Ron en ese momento. La imagen mental del pelirrojo la eclipso por suerte volvio a la realidad cuando llamaron a la puerta tras lo cual esta se abrio sin dar tiempo a contestar.

Harry si no dejas de entrar en las habitaciones sin llamar te hechizare de tal forma que acabaras creyendo que Ginny es la buena del grupo.- le advirtio a la persona que entraba.

Menudo recibimiento- dijo una voz grave. Al oirla Hermione se dio inmediatamente la vuelta y corrio a abrazar al visitante.

Erwin has vuelto.

No esperarias que me perdiara tú boda y menos siendo el primero que se entero.

¿El primero?

Te gusto mi regalo de bodas, creo que me pase con el perro y la nutria sabiendo que ahora el patronus de Ron tambien es una nutria desde que sois novios pero tu que crees.

Entonces Luna tenia razon tu fuiste el de los fuegos artificiales.

La cara que tenia Ron no era precisamente de pedir matrimonio habia que darle un empujoncito.

Muchas gracias.

No hay de que ademas me puedes devolver el favor no hechandome de casa.

Te quedas con nosotros.

Por supuesto ya he terminado mi trabajo ahora solo tengo que esperar. Nos vamos Ron no podra esperar mucho más, la cara que le he visto era de venir aquí y llevarte a rastras- Hermione rio.

Vamos.

Salieron de la habitacion de Ginny y bajaron al salon de la Madrigera para salir a la carpa que habian montado, parecida a la de la boda de Bill y Fleur pero en vez de blanca era de un rojo suave.

Erwin queria pedirte ya que estas aquí si me llevarias al altar.

Lo haria encantado Hermione pero no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia.- dijo Erwin, ante la mencion de sus padres Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Sabes que mis padres estan en australia y no recuerdan nada.- explico cabizbaja

Estas segura de eso- reto el licantropo haciendole levantar la cabeza.

Al hacerlo Hermione se encontro frente a frente con sus padres. Estaban igual que siempre. Hermione estaba tan emocionada que no reacciono hasta que Erwin le dio un ligero empujon. Salio disparada a abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas como si fueran a desaparecer.

Pero ¿como?- logro articular Hermione.

Eso luego hija lo primero es tu boda.- dijo tranquilamente su madre- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para exolicaciones, ahora tienes que cumplir tu sueño.

Erwin se adelanto y les abrio paso a los tres. Pasaron por tres puertas antes de llegar a la que daba acceso a la capilla improvisada. Antes de abrirla Erwin miro a Hermione a los ojos.

- Enhorabuena Hermione has logrado encontrar a tu alma gemela- y diciendo esto abri de un empujon la ultima puerta y se aparto.

_Hay esta el capitulo. Espero que les guste porque la felicidad esta cerca de acabarse. _


	7. La boda

La salita estaba sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad. Atraves de una ventana mal cerrada se filtraba la luz de la luna dejando ver una figura sentada en una butaca bastante grande. A sus pies un tigre albino meneaba su cola ritmicamente mientras la figura escondida le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano de dedos largos y finos. Unas puertas en uno de los extremos de la sala se abrio un momento para volver a cerrarse de nuevo. Una nueva figura habia entrado en la sala. Ante la intrusion la mano que acariciaba al felino se detuvo y se refugio en las tinieblas para salir con una varita de color plata.

No te dije que no vinieras hasta que no los encontrases.- siseo la figura sentada.

Si mi ama pero nuestro aliado ya los ha encontrado- dijo una voz femenina suplicante.

Parece que te equivocaste a la hora de juzgarlo.- dijo la voz- fiendfyre- conjuro diriguiendo la varita a una estufa. El fuego maligno no tardo en hacer acto de precencia transfigurándose en un león y una serpiente matandose mutuamente una y otra vez.

Sigo sin fiarme de él, mi señora.- dijo la mujer acercandose al fuego y mostrando sus rasgos. La piel estirada sobre el craneo resaltando los huesos de las mejillas como si le hubiesen arrancado la carne dejando solo piel y hueso. Tenia los ojos tan hundidos que apenas se distinguían.

Tendrias que saber ya que me da igual tus opiniones hazte a la idea que aquí no eres más que mi mano en el exterior. Y ahora dime logro nuestro amigo convencerlos, se uniran a mi.

Si mi señora, lo haran siempre que la reconpensa sea suficientemente cuantiosa.

Ofreceles lo que pidan y mata a los que se niegen no podemos permitir que nuestro plan salga a la luz. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y da las gracias a nuestro amigo valaco.

Si mi señora- contesto la mujer yéndose de la sala "no es valaco" penso abriendo la puerta.

No me importa su nacionalidad siempre que haga bien su trabajo y dile que no se hacerque a ellos, ese maldito licantropo podria aguarnos la fiesta- ordeno la voz deshaciendo el fuego y sumiendo la sala de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Si mi señora- fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Le costaba respirar, la carpa que estaba sobre su cabeza parecia acercarse poco a poco como si de una tortura medieval se tratase. Su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que notaba como la sangre se le agolpaba en las orejas intentando escapar de tal tormento. Movia las manos de forma frenetica empapadas en sudor. Sus ojos giraban sin ningun control en sus orbitas.

En definitiva Ronald Weasley estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida y de no ser por su amigo Harry lo más seguro es que hubiese salido huyendo. Las ideas maliciosas iban y venian, y si Hermione se habia arrepentido y si ya no le queria y no ayudaba mucho la precencia de Victor "vicky" Krum. Se habia presentado sin avisar y eso era algo que preocupaba al pelirrojo.

Sus pies volvian a moverse sin control alejandose del altar poco a poco por suerte Harry le empujo de nuevo a su sitio y antes de volver a hacerlo comenzo a sonar en toda la carpa, la marcha nupcial.

Giro su cabezay vio en la entrada a Erwin apartandose y dejando ver a la mujer perfecta. Parecia un angel incluso a sus ojos emitia un brillo especial. Ni se dio cuenta de quien se la estaba llevando hasta que le dieron su mano para que la tomara. El padre de Hermione, ¿que hacia alli? Pregunto con la mirada a Hermione que le contesto que luego se lo explicarian.

En toda la ceremonia no desviaron la mirada el uno del otro en ningun instante. Incluso Harry tuvo que golpearles para que se enterasen de que tenian que decir el "si".

Ya puedes besar a la novia- dijo el ministro de magia quien en agradecimiento por las acciones de Harry, Ron y Hermione habia oficiado la ceremonia.

Ron y Hermione se fundieron en un tierno y calido beso durante todo el tiempo que pudieron. Al separarse, ambos tenian una sonrisa que avergonzo incluso a Luna. Sin embargos a ellos no les importaba lo que ocurria a su alrededor eran solo ellos, el uno y el otro no habia nada más.

Mientras en el resto de la sala la ceremonia seguia su curso a sabiendas de que la pareja estaria ensimismada durante mucho tiempo y nadie queria interrumpirlo. Viktor Krum se acerco a Harry y Ginny. Al verle ambos le saludaron.

Hola Harrry como estas.- saludo Krum

Hola Krum, no esperabamos verte aquí no sabia que te hubiesen invitado- dijo Harry sabiendo la discusion que provoco entre los recien casados el invitarlo o no.

Lo se perrro decidi pasarr parrra darr mi enhorrrabuena a Herrrmione. !Eh¡!Perrro que haces¡- maldijo Krum cuando Erwin se acerco a él por detras cogiendole del cuello y arrastrandole fuera de la carpa.

Harry ni se te ocurra salir- le ordeno Erwin al notar al pelinegro siguiendole antes de salir al patio. Este se paro de golpe. La forma en la que hablo le helo la sangre incluso más que un encuentro con un dementor.

Erwin salio con Krum bajo su brazo. Una vez fuera lo alzo sin esfuerzo lanzandolo al otro extremo del patio. Al caer sobre el suelo oyo como se partian varias costillas pero tambien oyo algo que no le gusto nada, un pensamiento cargado de furia "Voy a matarrr a ese perrro sarrnoso". Si antes de escucharlo solo iba a asustarle despues su instinto pudo con él. Hizo un movimiento de muñeca y se oyo un piston disparandose. Una varita aparecio por debajo de la manga para posarse en su mano derecha.

Krum se levanto tambaleante, le costaba respirar. Una de las costillas rotas se habia hundido en el pecho desgarando la pleura y el pulmon. En ese momento se estaba encharcando con sus fluidos, se estaba asfixiando a si mismo con su propia sangre. Pero al bulgaro no le importo lo mas minimo ya habia sacado su varita y habia lanzado el primer maleficio que por supuesto habia chocado contra un protego de Erwin.

El licantropo contrataco.

Depulso- murmuro sin asomo de emocion en su voz sin embargo sus movimiento le delataban. El hechizo rozo a Viktor que lo esquivo magistralmente.

Petrificus totalus.

Protego. Reducto.

Rictus sempra.

Desmaius

Los rayos de luz de multiples colores se desvanecian en el escudo de Erwin o desaparecian en el campo al no alcanzar a un esquivo Krum. A primera vista parecia un duelo igualado pero eso era lo que Erwin queria que su oponente creyera pero desde el principio el llevaba la ventaja. Habia estado centrando la atencion de Krum en sus hechizos mientras iba rodeandole con una capa de agua que se acumulaba bajo sus pies.

Expeliarmus- grito Krum. La varita de Erwin surco el cielo como un cohete.

Viktor creyendose vencedor bajo la guardia, momento que utilizo Erwin para levantar el muro de agua del suelo y envolverlo. Habia vencido. Se acerco a él bajando el mur de agua pero dispuesto a volver a levantarlo.

Harry habia salido de la carpa en el momento en que oyó los primeros hechizos. Habia visto el combate desde el principio hasta el final y le habia recordado a una de las partidas de ajedrez contra Ron. Vio a Erwin acercandose a Krum y por el rabillo del ojo vio salir a su novia y a los recien casados.

Hermione a ver lo que ocurria intento correr a ayudar a Krum pero Ron se lo impidio, este solo veia un peligro inminente para su esposa.

No se si eres tonto o te has caido demasiadas veces de tu escoba. No crees que estando yo aquí deberias haberte ido, a ser posible corriendo.- dijo Erwin con algo de mofa. Krum ni se digno a contestar. Miraba con furia a Ron.

¡Erwin que estas haciendo!- grito Hermione.

Erwin se giro para contestarle, instante que aprovecho Krum para lanzar un hechizo pero no a su atacante sino a Ron.

Sectucempra.

Erwin vio el rayo de luz surgir de la varita de Krum y se interpuso entre esta y Ron. Recibio toda la potencia del hechizo en su mano izquierda que comenzo a sangrar de inmediato. El licantropo intento contraatacar ,pero Krum ya habia desaparecido.

Harry corrio hacia Erwin que miraba su mano con curiosidad. Esta tenia infinidad de cortes que aparecian se curaban y volvian a aparecer. Hermione, Ron y Ginny tambien se pusieron a su alrededor.

No conocereis el contrahechizo de esto.

Ven yo te lo curo.- se ofrecio Hermione.

No se yo si estropear un vestido tan bonito.

Vulnera Sanentum- dijo Hermione sin hacerle ningun caso, las heridas dejaron de aparecer- Fregotego- la sangre desparecion.- Ahora podrias decirnos que ha pasado.

Queda bastante claro ¿no?. A Krum no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que te casaras con Ron. Ha venido a matarlo y a secuestrarte. Seguramente no esperaba que estuviera aquí.

Pero por qué- pregunto Ron.

Estara enamorado de ella, al menos por esperiencia propia es lo que suele ser.

Deberiamos darte las gracias- comenzo a decir Ron.

No hace falta, ahora olvidemos este desagradable incidente y volvamos a la fiesta.

* * *

Mientras los asistentes a la boda disfrutaban de la celebracion Viktor Krum caminaba con la cabeza gacha, furioso . Pasaba por un pasillo plagado de cuadros de imagenes grotescas, torturas, duelos con espadas, masacres antiguas. El bulgaro no les presto ninguna atencion a las imagenes en movimiento. Llego a una puerta doble de roble macizo. La abrio sin llamar y la cerro una vez dentro.

Ahora se encontraba en la completa oscuridad pero podia oir la respiracion pausada del tigre blanco que se escondia en la penumbra.

Te deje muy claro que no queria que te acercases a ellos si el licantropo estaba cerca.- dijo con enfado una voz.

Y no estaba, Rremus Lupin no estaba en la boda.- se defendio Krum

Maldito estupido me referia a ese Erwin Solomon.- siseo la voz

Tendria que haberme dicho como se llamaba.

¿Como osas hablarme asi?- grito la voz, Krum se retorcio de dolor al notar la maldicion.

Durante media hora no se oyo nada mas que los quejidos y gritos lastimeros de Krum.

Tienes suerte de que lograses consegirme esos aliados sino ya estarias muerto. Habias ido a esa boda con la intencion de secuestrarla, te deje claro que serias mi espia en su circulo y ahora ya no solo no puedes acercarte a ellos sino que encima ahora desconfian de ti. Sal de mi vista no quiero volver a verte hasta que no completes tu siguiente mision.

Si señora como ordene.- dijo Krum llendose de la habitacion.

* * *

Dias despues de la boda, Ron y Hermione se habian ido de Luna de miel disfrutando de su ultima semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar el curso. Erwin se instalo en Grimmauld Place al dia siguiente de la boda.

Una mañana Harry salio de su dormitorio y encontro a Erwin mirando el cuadro de la madre de Sirius que le gritaba sin parar pero no se oia nada. Al ponerse a su lado comenzo a oirla.

Buenos dias Harry- saludo Erwin sin apartar la vista del cuadro

¿Que haces?- pregunto Harry apartandose un poco para dejar de oirla.

Ya lo veras ahora deberias seguir durmiendo son solo las seis de la mañana.

Pensaba que era mas tarde, entonces hasta dentro de unas horas.

Hasta luego.

Harry volvio a entrar en el dormitorio que compartia con su ahora prometida. Durante la boda le propuso a Ginny matrimonio cuando ella cogio el ramo que lanzo Hermione.

Erwin siguió observando a Walburga Black hasta que ella se canso de insultarle. Ahora le miraba con curiosidad.

Menos mal que me deja hablar. En primer lugar encantado de conocerla señora. En segundo tengo que decirle que su hijo Sirius Black murio hace unos años. Supongo que ya se habia enterado pero habia que decirselo en persona.- La noticia tomo por sorpresa a Walburga que a pesar de las apariencias queria a su hijo a pesar de que hubiera salido tan distinto a ella y saber que lo habia perdido igual que a Regulus le impacto. Se tambaleo en el cuadro hasta sentarse en su butaca.

¿Como murio?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Lo mato Bellatrix Lestrange. Murio como un heroe intentando vencer a Voldemort deberia estar orgullosa de él.

Lo estoy- fue lo unico que dijo antes de darle la espalda a Erwin. Este sabia que debia dejarla sola y se fue a su dormitorio.

Cuando entro en su cuarto no pudo dejar de pensar que aunque echaba de menos a su familia aquí no iba a estar solo. Lo que no supo es que le aguardaba un futuro en el que la paz seria lo menos probable.


	8. 1 de Septiembre

El teniente de artilleria Lawrence Smith revisaba el sistema HUD de su neurocasco holografico. Todo estaba en su sitio. Se lo puso y todos los sistemas se activaron, los motores del biotraje se encendieron aumentando todas sus capacidades fisicas. Se volvio para mirar por la ventanilla del Hercules C-130. Vio el F-22 de escolta surcando el cielo como un ave rapaz, silenciosa y letal.

Detrás del poderoso caza se encontraba el cielo estrellado del caribe por debajo de ellos se encontraba la selva de Puerto Rico. En unos minutos Smith y sus hombres saltarian del avion y comenzarian su mision.

Estaba nervioso al ser su primera mision al mando y usando los biotrajes pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a pasar. La rampa del cargero se abrio para dejar salir al comando. El grupo de seis hombres se puso por parejas y saltaron cada diez segundos.

La ultima pareja no logro saltar. El avion entero estallo en una gran bola de fuego que se transformo en una serpiente gigante que engullo al caza que los escoltaba antes de que este lograra huir.

Los supervivientes se precipitaban a una velocidad de vertigo. Los paracaidas se abrieron automaticamente al alcanzar los quinientos metros. El tiron los paro en seco y los obligo a mirar hacia arriba.

Smith miraba aterrado como su paracaidas se inflamaba a causa de los fragmentos del avion. El tejido era consumido rapidamente y las rasgaduras no tardaron en aparecer. No tardo ni dos segundos en romperse y hacer que Lawrence cayera como una piedra contra el suelo. Por suerte para él se encontraba cerca del suelo y el traje absorbio el golpe.

El resto de su equipo formo a su alrededor viendo los restos del avion cayendo por el horizonte. No lo contemplaron demasiado, el bosque entero comenzo a vibrar como si fuera un terremoto y cientos de destellos rojos atravesaron el aire en su direccion haciendoles caer y soltar sus armas. El teniente Smith fue el primero en caer ante una nueva rafaga de destellos esta vez de color verde intenso. El resto intento huir lanzando humo pero no lo lograron.

La selva volvio a la calma y la oscuridad tras la caida del ultimo soldado. Dos figuras encapuchadas surgieron del interior y se acercaron a los cuerpos inertes. Uno de ellos se adelanto y golpeo con el pie los cuatro cadaveres.

Estos mugglels no son muy listos. No crees Krum.

No tenian ninguna posibilidad no podemos insultarles simplemente por ser inferiores.

Me gusta como piensas Krum. Creo que aun hay esperanzas contigo. Es hora de volver, el ama estara esperando su informe.- dicho esto desaparecio.

Ya podria esperarme, maldita lunatica.- Krum tambien desaparecio.

Londres. Estacion King Cross. Anden 9 3/4 . Uno de septiembre.

Harry y Ginny atravesaron el muro con el carrito que transportaba las maletas de Harry. El anden estaba a revosar de familias. Los niños correteaban de un lado para otro. Algunos emocionados por empezar el curso otros buscando a sus amigos. Harry sintio la nostalgia al momento. Recordo su primer viaje cuando conocio a sus dos mejores amigos. Y ahora que se acordaba.

¿Donde se habran metido Ron y Hermione?- le pregunto a Ginny.

Venian directamente aqui despues de su luna de miel, a lo mejor se retrasan.

O estan ya en el tren- dijo Erwin apareciendo de entre el vapor que emitia la locomotora escarlata.- Parece que los retoques han dado sus frutos.

Por el momento nadie me ha reconocido- dijo Harry refiriendose al cambio de morfologia que le habian hecho entre Ginny y Erwin.- Crees entonces que estan ya en el tren.

No lo creo lo se. Si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años es a diferenciar los latidos. Ron y Hermione estan a bordo y...- dijo mirandose el reloj de pulsera.- Tú deberias ir subiendo se te esta haciendo tarde, yo te guardare las maletas.

Gracias. Adios cariño- se despidio Harry de su ahora prometida con un beso y subio corriendo al tren.

Erwin coguio las maletas y las guardo en la parte trasera. Volvio con Ginny para despedirlos. Estaba cerca del centro. Ron tenia medio cuerpo fuera y abrazaba a su hermana.

Vamos hemanito que creeran que te has vuelto un blando.- dijo Ginny. Ron la ignoro y se separo de ella para dejar que Hermione se despidiera.- Me tendras que contar que tal te fue la luna de miel.- susurro para que nadie la oyese.

Los cotilleos ante todo.- dijo Erwin que lo habia oido sin querer

Ese oido tuyo llega a ser muy molesto- dijeron todos a la vez que no llegaban a acostumbrarse a las capacidades sobrehumanas del licantropo.

Me lo vas a decir a mi Kreacher se pasea todas las noches delante de mi puerta menos mal que tengo el sueño profundo que sino...- todo rieron salvo Hermione que tenia el entrecejo fruncido.- Vamos Hermione era una broma.

Estas seguro que no quieres ir en tren- dijo Harry cambiendo de tema temiendose lo peor.

Y estar ocho horas sentado en ese trasto lo siento pero me mareo en tren.- dijo Erwin- Y creo que ya va siendo hora de que me ponga en marcha- diciendo esto se despidio de Ginny y salio de la estacion.

Ya tiene que sentarle mal los mareos para querer ir corriendo hasta Hogwarts.- dijo Ron.

Yo creo que le gusta ser un lobo y por eso se transforma a la menor oportunidad. Antes de que nos fueramos le vi dormido detras del sillon. Practicamente parecia un perro.- dijo Hermione.

Yo tembien le he visto asi y mas de una vez he creido que era Sirius- dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza.

Vamos que aqui la unica que deberia estar triste soy yo que voy a estar mas sola que la una.- exclamo Ginny.

Nos veremos todos los fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Te lo prometo- dijo Harry.

Te...- el pitido de la locomotora la interrumpio- Te tomo la palabra Potter- amenazo Ginny mientras veia la cara de su prometido alegarse.

El expreso Hogwarts atravesaba inglaterra dejando una estela de vapor. A su lado un gran lobo gris corria sin pausa.

Erwin no esta bien de la cabeza- dijo Ron señalando la ventana.- ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer eso?

¿Hacer que?- pregunto Hermione.

Es un lobo del tamaño de un oso y esta corriendo al lado de un tren lleno de niños. Lupin era mucho mas discreto.

No son el mismo caso Ron, él viene de un mundo donde no se tiene que esconder ademas ya lo estas viendo no pierde el control como Lupin.- dijo Hermione

Me he casado con un genio, te das cuenta Harry no volvere a ganar una discusion.

Nunca las has ganado.- rio Harry

Pero ahora hay menos posibilidades... ¡Pero qué!- exclamo Ron.

En ese momento el tren atravesaba un puente a cien metros del suelo. Erwin no se habia detenido y en esos momentos corria sobre el aire como si fuera el suelo mas duro.

Sabias que podia hacer eso- pregunto Ron.

Cada dia nos sorprende más.- dijo Hermione.

Pues ya vereis cuando volvamos a casa en vacaciones.- dijo Harry.

¿Que ha hecho?

Dijamos que ya no hay que ir con pies de plomo cada vez que pasamos por el cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

Lo ha quitado- pregunto Hermione.

No, en realidad la ha vuelto amable, con deciros que cada vez que paso por delante me saluda. No se que le habra dicho o le habra hecho pero ahora es encantadora.

Eso tengo que verlo.

Siguieron hablando mientras veia a Erwin atraves de la ventana. Hermione estaba nerviosa por lo que ocurriria al dia siguiente, Harry fue a saludar a Luna y Neville que tambien empezaban el curso. Ron por su parte intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa diciendo que si él lo podia hacer cualquiera podria hacerlo.

Vamos Hermione eres la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts lo haras genial seguro.

Comedor.

La Directora Mcgonagall se acerco al atril para dar el discurso de principio de curso.

Les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts a los alumnos de primer curso. A los demas me agrada volver a verlos. Como todos los años advertirles que esta prohibido entrar al bosque, bajo ningun concepto pueden adentrarse en él. Tambien informarles sobre los nuevos profesores. El profesor Potter se encargara de DCAO. La profesora Weasley de Transformaciones. El profesor Longhbotton de Herbologia y por ultimo la profesora Lovegood Cuidado de criaturas magicas.

Los cuatro se levantaron y saludaron a los alumnos. Mcgonagall termino su discurso y volvio a su asiento. Despues de la cena los alumnos subieron a sus dormitorios. Y los profesores a los suyos.

Cerca del bosque prohibido Erwin se acomodaba apollado en un tocon para pasar la noche. El cielo estaba estrellado y se durmio contemplando el baile de las estrellas y la luna.


	9. Una clase dificil

Harry es tú primer día tendrías que empezar por algo más fácil.- dijo Hermione mientras bebía una taza de café en el gran comedor.

Hermione tiene razón, un Boggart es demasiado.- secundo Ron.

No será para tanto. Además solo será para los que están en tercero y cuarto y Erwin me va ayudar.- replico Harry apurando su desayuno.

Espero que sepas lo que haces.- dijo Hermione levantándose- ME tengo que ir mi clase comienza en quince minutos. Nos vemos luego.

Tú no te tienes que preparar- pregunto Harry a Ron

Solo doy clase a los de primero y la clase son los viernes es un chollo de trabajo durante estos meses no hay partidos así que solo trabajo un día a la semana.

No se lo digas a Hermione o te pondrá como ayudante de sus clases.- bromeo Harry.

Ya lo sabe, creo que se ha vuelto más despreocupada.

Y tú más responsable, sois el uno para el otro.- dijo Harry.

Por detrás de ellos apareció Erwin y se sentó en el sitio de Hermione.

Que no te vea Mcgonagall que te sientas aquí sin ser un profesor.- dijo Ron

Ha sido Harry el que me ha pedido ayuda con su clase. Un Boggart ¿No? Sera interesante.- contesto Erwin

Y tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.- dijo Harry levantándose.

Puede que tu llegues tarde yo prácticamente estoy allí.- diciendo esto Erwin desapareció corriendo.

No tendrá otra forma de ir a los sitios- dijo Ron metiéndose una tostada en la boca.

Puedes preguntárselo. Hasta luego Ron.- Harry también salió corriendo del gran comedor que por suerte estaba vacío.

Cuando Harry entro en su clase, Erwin ya estaba preparando el baúl con el Boggart. El aula no había cambiado en esos años seguía igual, ni siquiera los destrozos de la batalla final le afectaron. No tuvieron tanta suerte otras partes del castillo como la torre de astronomía que se vino abajo.

Paso por las mesas observándolas con nostalgia. Recordando los momentos allí vividos e imaginando los que acontecerán en a partir de ahora. Al llegar junto a Erwin los alumnos empezaron a entrar y sentarse en sus sillas.

Avísame cuando me necesites estaré en tu despacho tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Con que susurres me enterare. Suerte.- Dijo Erwin alegándose de él.

Gracias.

Harry se volvió a su clase con un gesto de varita hizo aparecer su nombre en la pizarra.

Supongo que esto será totalmente innecesario, aunque no me guste demasiado la mayoría de los presentes me conocéis.- dijo sonriendo- Hoy es el primer día y he preparado algo especial para empezar. Os estaréis preguntando que hay en este baúl. La respuesta es un Boggart alguien puede decirme que es un Boggart.- pregunto Harry. Solo se alzo una mano, una niña increíblemente parecida a Hermione. Con un gesto Harry la invito a hablar.

Un Boggart es una criatura que se transforma en lo que más temes por eso nadie sabe qué aspecto tienen en realidad.

Diez puntos para Griffindor. Excelente y alguien sabe el hechizo con el que defenderse de un Boggart.

- El encantamiento ridikulo, señor.- contesto la misma niña.

- Otros diez puntos para Griffindor. Lo que vais a hacer ahora es practicar este hechizo contra el Boggart pero como sé lo nervioso que puedes ponerte al hacer esto por primera vez. He traído un voluntario.- Dijo Harry y mirando a su despacho murmuro el nombre de Erwin, al segundo ya estaba a su lado.- Sabes cómo se hace.

- Por supuesto. Abre ese baúl.

- Ya voy- murmuro.- Aquí esta nuestro voluntario el señor Solomon que amablemente se ha ofrecido.

Harry se aparto y se puso a un lado dejando a Erwin frente al baúl. Movió la varita y los cerrojos que lo mantenían cerrado se corrieron dejando que la tapa se levantase. El interior de este era oscuridad, no se veía nada ni siquiera Erwin podía ver el fondo. Parecía que no iba a pasar nada cuando una melena cobriza comenzó a aparecer de entre la negrura, estaba alborotada y en algunos puntos cubiertos de sangre reseca. La cabellera dio paso a lo que habría sido un angelical rostro pero que estaba desfigurado por las heridas producidas por infinidad de mordiscos y zarpazos. Uno de sus ojos había desaparecido y el otro estaba blanquecino y muerto, parte de la mandíbula inferior había desaparecido y la lengua colgaba laxa sobre lo que quedaba. Erwin no apartaba la mirada de la mujer y a cada momento se ponía más y más blanco como si la sangre quisiera huir de esa escena. Entonces el cuerpo hizo su aparición. Tenía una camiseta cuyo color era indescifrable y al igual que la cara esta estaba hecha girones. Cuando aparecieron los brazos solo se pudo ver el izquierdo, el derecho no era más que un muñón sanguinolento. Termino de salir aunque no sin dificultades, las piernas también habían sufrido, el fémur de la derecha se había roto y había atravesado todo el muslo hasta salir, y la rodilla de la izquierda estaba en un ángulo extraño.

La mujer se puso cara a cara con Erwin, solo los separaban unos centímetros. Harry se estaba preocupando, Erwin estaba estático y el blanco de su piel había adquirido tonos cadavéricos. Incluso los alumnos de clase se estaban asustando.

¡Me has matado!- grito la mujer de manera casi inentendible. Erwin no contesto y ella siguió gritándole.

Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento que los pantalones de Erwin empezaban a oscurecerse, tiñéndose de un tono rojizo, no tardo en darse cuenta que la herida de la pierna se había abierto.

Esta no pudo aguantar más el peso de Erwin y se doblo sin fuerzas. Este cayo a los pies de la mujer que no tardo en darle una patada provocando que el resto del fémur saliera de la pierna.

No te servirá de nada que supliques, nadie te perdonara por lo que has hecho y menos tú.- le dijo fríamente la mujer inclinándose.

Harry alejo al Boggart de Erwin y se puso entre ambos, este no tardo en convertirse en un dementor pero ya era tarde para que surtiera efecto, Harry ya había lanzado un hechizo que encerró de nuevo al Boggart en el baúl.

Se acabo la clase- dijo con tono enérgico, el aula se vació en segundos.

Harry se centro en Erwin que seguía en el mismo sitio pero la pérdida de sangre le había pasado factura y ahora se encontraba inconsciente. Lanzo un patronus para avisar a Ron y mientras el venado galopaba hacia la puerta Harry intento cerrar la herida pero le fue imposible. Lo levanto con un hechizo y lo dirigió a la enfermería. A medio camino se encontró con Ron que venía corriendo.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

Lo mismo que a mí en tercero pero multiplicado por mil.

¿Apareció un dementor?

Ojala, apareció una mujer ensangrentada y empezó a acusarle de haberla matado.

Crees que era real, que mato a alguien.

No lo sé y ahora es lo que menos me preocupa, si no te has dado cuenta se está desangrando.

Pero si es el famoso buscador Viktor Krum. Espero que traigas buenas noticias- dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Los muggles ya no serán un problema.- contesto Krum

Y qué hay de los minotauros se unirán a mis tropas.

Sí, mi señora.

Excelente. Ahora vete y no te acerques a ellos.

Krum salió de la sala y dejo entrar a una figura encapuchada. Esta se arrodillo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Creo que lo subestimamos será de gran ayuda para la causa.

Eso espero sino es así deshazte de él. Pero no hablemos de eso. Como van nuestros planes. Ha habido más detecciones por parte de los muggles.

No mi ama, parece que los muggles no se acercaran a nuestras bases temporales.

¿Y el resto?

Los escudos cubren esas zonas son indetectables no se enteraran de nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Bien, ahora vete y vigila a Krum no creo que cumpla su palabra de mantenerse alegado de ellos.

Si mi ama- la figura desaparecio por la puerta.

Mi plan marcha bien, no crees cariño- dijo la voz al tigre siberiano que entraba por una puerta desde el patio.

Hermione aparecio por una esquina, al llegar abrazo a Ron. Ambos miraron la puerta de la enfermeria por la que salia en ese momento Harry.

¿Cómo está?- pregunto Hermione que ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Mejor, la herida ya se ha cerrado. Ahora duerme no conviene molestarlo.-dijo Harry cerrando la puerta.

Hablaste con Mcgonagall.- pregunto Ron.

Si, Harry no tendra problemas por no haber dado clase hoy. Despues de la cena vendra a ver como esta Erwin.- contesto Hermione.

Harry iba a hablar cuando la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio. Erwin habia recobrado el color y se le veia mejor pero los ojos le delataban estaba cansado y se habia enfrentado a algo con lo que no pudo.

¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?- pregunto con la voz apagada.

Todo el día.- dijo Harry

Estas bien- pregunto Hermione

Estare mejor en cuanto Harry me confirme que lo que he visto no ha pasado.

No te preocupes solo era un Boggart pero…

Sientes curiosidad por lo que significaba. Era mi mujer. En mi mundo los Licantropos que no podian controlarse nos maldijeron hace milenios; al encontrar a nuestro amor verdadero intentariamos matarlo. La maldicion desaparece al declararse pero siempre esta el miedo de que pueda hacerle daño.

La culpa es mia no debi haberte pedido que me ayudases- dijo Harry entristecido.

No te preocupes Harry tendria que haber considerado esa opcion, ya no se puede hacer nada.

¿Cómo pudieron haceros eso?- pregunto Hermione que a pesar de estar conmocionada por la historia la estaba embargando la ira.

Simple y llana envidia Hermione, por suerte el maleficio tenia una contrapartida, al declararnos la maldicion se rompia y surguia un hechizo que mantendria nuestro amor para siempre. El mago que nos hechizo lo hizo bajo amenazas asi que se vengo de esta forma.

Pero aun asi es horrible.

Vamonos a cenar y olvinemoslo cuanto antes.

La enfermera Pomfrey te a dado el alta.- pregunto Ron

Dijamoslo asi- dijo Erwin giñandole un ojo. Hermione le miro desafiante- Vamos Hermione no se me puede tratar como a un humano me curo mas rapido y odio los hospitales.

Esta bien- dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro desaparecieron por el pasillo. Caminaron durante un rato hasta que Erwin se detuvo de golpey con un movimiento rapido se lanzo contra una puerta que se cerro de golpe tras de él. En el interior no pararon los golpes. Cinco minutos despues la puerta se abrio y Viktor Krum salio volando y se estrello contra la pared.

Tenemos un problema- dijo Erwin al salir del aula, limpiandose las manos con un pañuelo.

¡Que hace él aquí!- exclamo furioso Ron que ya se habia puesto delante de Hermione.

Ese no es nuestro mayor problema, creo que los esfuerzos de Harry por la paz no han servido de mucho.

Porque dices eso.- pregunto Harry que apuntaba a Krum con su varita.

Dentro de poco volveremos a enfrentarnos con el mal.

¿Voldemort?Esta muerto no puede haber sobrevivido- dijo Harry

Y no lo ha hecho es alguien muchisimo peor, alguien que en mi mundo masacro a millares en la Edad Media y estuvo apunto de conquistar el mundo hace una decada.

¿Quién?- preguntaron los tres ansiosos

Morgana Le Fey.


	10. Investigacion infructuosa

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Viktor Krum había sido encerrado en Azkaban por los asesinatos de unos muggles. Erwin había ayudado a encontrarlos antes de desaparecer para buscar a Morgana. Harry y los demás no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle nada y prefirieron esperar a Erwin antes de volver a los habitos de antes de ganar la guerra salvo Hermione que estaba preocupada y se había encerrado en sus tiempos libres en la biblioteca para buscar toda la información posible de la aprendiz y enemiga mortal de Merlín.

Una tarde de sábado, Ron entro en la biblioteca enfurruñado llevaba sin ver a su esposa dos semanas y ya estaba llegando al límite. No tardo en encontrarla aunque estuviese llena la habría encontrado igualmente el sonido de su pluma al rasgar el papel era inconfundible por su velocidad.

Llego al fondo de la biblioteca y se metió entre las estanterías hasta una mesa oculta entre los libros. Allí encontró la melena castaña de su mujer pero poco más el resto estaba cubierto entre los numerosos libros y papiros, muchos de ellos rellenados hasta el límite.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba allí, ni siquiera cuando este se sentó a su lado. Durante unos minutos Ron no hablo, solo observo la maraña de pelo en la que se había convertido la melena, ya de por si encrespada, llevaba dos días sin dormir y no parecía que tuviese intención de irse a dormir hoy.

Después de quince minutos trato de llamar su atención, sin ningún éxito. Se levanto y se puso detrás de ella. Acerco su cara a la nuca de ella y la beso. Hermione dio tal respingo que Ron acabo cayéndose de espalda. La castaña se dio la vuelta asustada y vio a Ron en él. No tardo ni cinco segundos en saltar de la silla a su lado.

Te has hecho daño Ron, lo siento mucho no te he oído y me he asustado.- se disculpo Hermione y ayudaba a Ron a sentarse en una silla.

Nunca cambiaras- recrimino divertido se le había pasado de golpe el enfado, cada vez que la veía literalmente le alegraba el día.- ¿Has encontrado algo?

Demasiado, la historia real se entremezcla con las leyendas y no sé como desentrañar todo esto para que sirva de algo. Y lo peor es que no entiendo cómo ha podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Morgana vivió hace mil años y solo se conoce a un hombre que viviese siglos.

Nicolás Flamel, pero ni él logro pasar de los mil años.- contesto Ron recordando la aventura de su primer curso.

Si y la piedra filosofal se descubrió siglos después de la muerte de Morgana. No lo entiendo.- Hermione se desespero.

Existe otra posibilidad, conocemos a alguien inmortal, tal vez Morgana también lo fuera.- dijo Ron para animarla.

Si ya pensé en eso pero no hay indicios de que Morgana fuera un Hombre Lobo.

Tal vez fingió su muerte después de que se transformase y por eso no se dice nada- teorizo Ron.

Y que ha estado haciendo los últimos mil años.

Dormir- bromeo el pelirrojo y tuvo efecto una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en la comisura en sus labios y sus ojos castaños se cerraron al menear la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Tú siempre pensando en eso, es que no duermes suficiente.

Por fin sonríes llevabas días sin sonreír. Venga salgamos de aquí y vallamos a Hogsmeade con Harry y Ginny.

Pero es que sigo sin saber muchas cosas que podrían hacernos falta.

Deja de pensar en ello Hermi, espera a que llegue Erwin seguro que se ha ido para averiguar si es verdad.- dijo Ron levantando a la castaña de su asiento que crugio al verse liberado del peso que soportaba desde hacía días.

Pero…

Pero nada, llevas semanas sin hacerme caso, merezco algo de atención.- exclamo Ron pero su tono fue decayendo hasta convertirse en un lamento. Puso ojos de cordero degollado. Hermione no pudo decir que no.

De acuerdo- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La cara de Ron se ilumino de golpe. Hermione le sonrió besándole la mejilla. La pareja salió de la biblioteca atrayendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes que había allí. Hermione se sonrojo ante sus miradas por suerte para ella, los pasillos estaban desiertos. Los estudiantes habían aprovechado el día para ir a Hogsmeade.

Fuera estaba lloviznando por lo que usaron uno de los túneles que salían de Hogwarts. Tras la batalla habían sido reabiertos pero por precaución solo los profesores sabían eso. Caminaron lentamente cogidos de la mano. El pasadizo estaba húmedo y el suelo estaba cubierto con una leve bruma. El techo de un tono rojizo estaba infectado de raíces como si fueran millones de telarañas. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al otro lado. Levantaron la baldosa que había por encima de sus cabezas y en un segundo estaban rodeados por estudiantes en la tienda de Zonko.

Desde que los gemelos Weasley habían abierto una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade, Zonko había perdido gran parte de su clientela. Por suerte para ellos Hermione había obligado a los gemelos a cerrar su tienda dos sábados de cada mes para que los estudiantes fueran a Zonko. Ese día era uno de esos sábados. La tienda estaba a rebosar y les costó mucho atravesarla,cuando por fin estuvieron fuera se encontraron con un cielo azul y sin una nube cerca parecía que en el lapso de tiempo en el que anduvieron por el pasadizo se había despejado el cielo.

Ron y Hermione pasaron por las demás tiendas hasta llegar a las tres escobas. Esta estaba igual o más atestada que Zonko y para desgracia de ellos Harry y Ginny estaban en el fondo de la sala. Se sentaron en su mesa cinco minutos después y en el caso de Ron con un litro de cerveza de mantequilla encima, la mitad de los allí presentes habían derramado parte de sus copas sobre el pobre pelirrojo.

Has conseguido traerla, Harry te debo cinco galeones- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Hermione le lanzo un hechizo a Ron que quedo completamente limpio.

Como habéis podido apostar sobre nosotros- se escandalizó Hermione.

Vamos era una pequeñita.- se excusó Ginny.

Al menos has dejado la biblioteca por fin. Ron estaba desesperándose le hemos tenido que cortar varias veces el paso por que tenía intención de prenderle fuego a la biblioteca para hacerte salir.- dijo Harry

No creo que hubiera funcionado se habría quedado salvando sus adorados libros.- dijo Ron acariciándole la mejilla a Hermione.

Como me conoces.- contesto Hermione apoyándose sobre la mano de su marido.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que estos dos acabarían juntos? Aun recuerdo la cara que puso Ron cuando la conoció- dijo Harry a Ginny.

No se dice que los opuestos se atraen- dijo Ginny- Pues más puestos que estos dos no hay.

Oye enana que estamos aquí.- le gruño Ron

Ron, no la llames así- le regaño Hermione.

Ginny se levanto de su asiento y como un resorte Harry la siguió.

¿A dónde vais?- pregunto Hermione.

Ginny tiene que volver a Londres y el tren saldrá en unos minutos- explico Harry.

Os acompañamos- pregunto Ron. Hermione le dio un puntapié en la espinilla.

Ron me prometiste ir a ver la casa de los gritos.- dijo Hermione mirándole de forma extraña.

¿Cuándo dije yo…

Al venir hacia aquí- Hermione no podía ser más explícita por suerte para ella Ron ya lo había comprendido.

Es verdad, que se le va hacer hermanita no podemos acompañaros-

Sentados en su mesa vieron como Harry y Ginny desaparecían por la por entre la multitud. Por suerte para Harry la gente ya no le paraban continuamente para preguntarle cosas.

¡Que pocas luces tienes Ron!- exclamo la castaña.

Y yo que iba a saber.- se excuso

Se sobreentiende. Vamos, Ron, Harry hizo esto mismo miles de veces con nosotros.

¡Por Merlín! Corre Hermione escóndete viene Slughorn- murmuro Ron hundiendo la cabeza de su esposa bajo la mesa. Cada vez que se encontraban con Horace Slughorn tenían que pasar horas con él.

El profesor de pociones paso por su lado saludo a Ron y volvió a desaparecer entre la multitud. Hermione volvió a levantarse, a pesar de sentirse mal por su comportamiento y el de Ron no podía dejar de sentirse bien al no haber tenido que hablar con él. Con el paso de los años las historias de Slughorn se repetían continuamente contando anécdotas de hacía décadas al no encontrar nuevas incorporaciones a su club privado.

Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que vuelva- dijo Ron levantándose.

Cinco minutos después atravesaban un bosquecillo rumbo a la casa de los gritos. El camino estaba enlodado y cubierto de hojas secas. El otoño había llegado y había convertido ese camino en un lugar increíblemente hermoso, delante de ellos tenían la puesta de sol que lanzaba destellos anaranjados. Los arboles soltaban una a una sus hojas marrones y amarillas como si estuviera lloviendo, al fondo las montañas comenzaban a cubrir sus picos con nieve. Era todo tan apacible. Sin embargo la mente de Ron no podía concentrarse en el paisaje ni en su mujer que tantas veces le dejo embelesado con su mirada. Estaba dándole vueltas a la conversación que mantuvo en la biblioteca.

¿Hermione?- pregunto en un murmullo temiendo que le oyera.

Sí, que ocurre- respondió Hermione mirándole- estas preocupado, se te nota.

He estado pensando en Morgana… Hemos pensado en la piedra filosofal y también en que fuera inmortal pero aun queda otra forma.- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, recordando lo que había sufrido por eso mismo hacia unos años.

Ya lo sé Ron y esperaba que no te dieses cuenta.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Con Voldemort ya fue difícil imagina lo que nos costaría encontrarlos ahora.- Ron estaba desesperado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort, Hermione si que se dio cuenta y no hizo más que intranquilizarla.

No te flageles Ron seguro que los Horrocruxes no se descubrieron hasta después de su muerte- mintió Hermione que sabía perfectamente que fue Circe quien los invento más de un milenio antes de que Morgana naciera.

Espero que tengas razón- dijo Ron tranquilizándose.

Mira Ron ya hemos llegado- dijo Hermione señalando la casa de los Gritos para cambiar de tema.

Y si volvemos por aquí al castillo.- propuso Ron que también quería dejar de pensar en todo aquello.

Es una buena idea.

Entraron en la casa no sin antes posar sus miradas en la plaquita dorada que permanecía en el marco. La placa rezaba "_En Memoria de Severus Snape, Un gran mago y Leal amigo_". Harry fue quien pensó en ello y el que puso la placa. Solo había un puñado de personas que conocieran su existencia pero una de ellas era el mismo Snape que a pesar de estar arrinconado en su cuadro se enteraba de más cosas de las que parecía. La primera vez que vio a Harry después de enterarse no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar sonreír aunque a su rostro no le quedase bien esa expresión de alegría. Ya no veía al hijo de su peor enemigo sino al hijo de su mejor amiga, la mujer de la que estuvo enamorado toda su vida y por la que dio su vida. No se lo dijo a Harry pero este lo intuía. No se llevaron tan mal después de aquello pero no pasaron de la formalidad.

La casa seguía destrozada pero se habían levantado numerosos encantamientos para mantenerla en pie. Se metieron por la rendija por la que años atrás Harry observo por última vez a Snape vivo y a Voldemort. Este túnel estaba seco y el aire enrarecido pero no les importo. Al salir por el otro lado les asombro que el sauce boxeador estuviera tan quieto hasta que vieron que Neville tomaba notas a su lado. Se acercaron a él para preguntar.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí una figura escondida en la sombra lanza una copa de oro contra una pared. El tigre albino se relamió las zarpas ausente a la ira de su ama. El encapuchado no estaba realmente asustado prácticamente estaba de rodillas para que su ama no notara su presencia

La figura salió a la luz que permitía filtrar una cortina carcomida. Era una mujer alta que irradiaba ira, sus ojos de un blanco lechoso estaban entrecerrados. Su respiración agitada, rápida y superficial estaba acorde a sus pensamientos que bajaban de un lugar a otro sin posarse mucho tiempo en algo en concreto salvo cuando pensaba en Viktor Krum.

Maldito niñato estúpido. A estropeado todos mis planes simplemente por ver a esa dichosa mujer.- escupía las palabras como si fueran venenosas. Agito la varita de su mano derecha despidiendo destellos multicolores que al chocar contra las paredes las hicieron derretirse convirtiéndose en rocas candentes semilíquidas.

Mi señora aun no saben nada de nuestros planes- intento calmar su súbdita encapuchada.

Saben que estoy aquí estúpida, eso es suficiente con ese maldito chucho que tienen no tardaran en encontrarme aquí. Muy bien Prepara a los otros nos vamos de aquí. Tiefter ya sabes que hacer.- El tigre albino dejo de lamerse y salió de la sala con un trote que tenía más de militar que de animal. La encapuchada también salió de la habitación, arrastrándose aun por el miedo.

Morgana volvió a sentarse en su sillón ocultándose de la luz. No estaba contenta y era normal sus planes aun estaban en sus primeros estadios y no iba a arriesgarse a intentar salvarlo de Azkaban pero tampoco iba a dejarle que desvelase todos sus secretos.

La prisión de Azkaban era la prisión de magos más segura del mundo mágico, solo un puñado de magos habían logrado escapar en toda su historia y solo uno lo logro sin ayuda. Por eso Viktor Krum no pensaba en escapar al menos no mientras estuviese allí. Planeaba una huida rápida en su trayecto desde allí al ministerio para su vista.

Oyó pasos fuera de su celda, no le sorprendió. Después de que Harry Potter venciese a Voldemort, los Dementores fueron encerrados en las salas más profundas del ministerio. Ahora eran los aurores los encargados de la seguridad de la prisión. Los pasos se detuvieron y tras un fogonazo de luz verde que se vio a través de los resquicios de la puerta se oyó como el guarda cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

La puerta quedo destrozada por una explosión, Viktor no vio nadie solo sombra sobre sombra. Krum se acerco lo más lenta y silenciosamente posible al lado contrario de la habitación. Tenía un presentimiento de que no habían venido a salvarlo. No se equivoco.

Me has obligado a abandonar mi hogar Krum. Me debes algo a cambio.- La voz de Morgana sonaba fría y cortante. Krum tembló de miedo. Ante la luz verde que brillo de golpe Viktor cerró los ojos y levanto sus brazos cubriéndose. Su último movimiento en esta vida.


	11. Un partido accidentado

Había pasado un año desde que el diario _El profeta_ anunciase a toda página el descubrimiento del cuerpo sin vida de Viktor Krum. A Harry y los demás no les había cogido desprevenidos, tanto Erwin como Dumbledore le advirtieron de que si Morgana estaba detrás de todo Krum no duraría mucho ni siquiera en Azkaban.

Harry, Hermione, Luna y Neville fueron tan bien acogidos por sus alumnos como le había ocurrido a Ron. En el caso de Harry fue más que una buena acogida para todas las casas era su profesor favorito incluso algunos de Slytherin le tenían aprecio. Hermione aunque se comportaba de forma similar a Mcgonagall era muy paciente con aquellos a los que se le diera mal la transformaciones, en su clase de primero encontró a un alumno muy parecido a Neville y antes de terminar el año estaba por encima de la media. Luna daba clases a los de tercero y sustituía a veces a Hagrid en el resto de cursos, su aire soñador y estrambótico aspecto divertía a los alumnos y a pesar de que la mayoría de los seres que mencionan no existen, al menos a ojos de Hermione, todos sus alumnos aprobaban con buena nota. El caso de Neville era algo distinto, durante el curso enseño plantas exóticas con multitud de funciones pero aun así solo se granjeó el afecto de Gryffindor y algunos Rawenclaw y Hufflepuff, el resto no compartían su entusiasmo por la herbologia.

Durante todo ese curso y el posterior verano no tuvieron noticias de Erwin y Morgana no volvió a dar señales de vida. Lo mismo ocurrió con los primeros meses del nuevo curso escolar. Por supuesto cuando Hermione dio la noticia en Septiembre que estaba embarazada de tres meses, Erwin no tardo en enterarse halla donde estuviera. El día dos de septiembre un gran Halcón entro en el Gran Comedor portando entre sus garras una carta que cayó grácilmente delante de Hermione durante el desayuno. Al abrirla encontró una escueta nota:

"_Felicidades futuros padres. Con suerte llegare antes de que nazca._

_ Erwin"_

No les sorprendió mucho la misiva, Erwin había hecho cosas más extraordinarias que enterarse del embarazo de Hermione.

Dos mese después Harry se encontraba andando por un pasillo con Hermione a su lado. Ron estaba ya en el campo de Quidditch a la espera de que comenzase el primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Luna y Neville también estaban ya en el campo pero ellos estaban sentados en las gradas y para gran decepción de Luna que había retransmitido los partidos el año anterior ya habían encontrado un locutor.

Ojala hubiera podido venir Ginny es una faena lo de ese examen sorpresa.- comento Harry saliendo por la puerta a los terrenos.

El año que viene podrá verlos sin duda siempre que no se convierta en Madame Pomfrey y dejen de gustarle los deportes de riego por sus múltiples peligros- dijo Hermione a su lado.

Si a Ginny deja de gustarle el Quiddicht a mí se me borrar mi cicatriz.- dijo Harry divertido fijándose en la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques seguramente también estaría en el estadio.

Yo también lo veo improbable- contesto la castaña sonriendo.

Ahora que me doy cuenta estas de cinco meses- se extraño Harry mirando la cintura de Hermione que estaba igual de plana que siempre- donde está la barriga.- Hermione sonrió misteriosamente.

Soy profesora de transformaciones Harry, simplemente he usado un hechizo desvanecedor.

Eres increíble Hermione.

A Ron no le hizo mucha gracia primero se asusto al ver que no engordaba y cuando le conté lo que pasaba se enfado diciendo que podría dañar al bebe. La verdad es que tuvimos una pelea muy desagradable, nos dijimos de todo.

Cuando ocurrió eso- pregunto Harry

Hace un mes, lo solucionamos al día siguiente parece que ya no podemos estar mucho tiempo enfadados el uno con el otro.

Es evidente, pasa tu delante- le dijo Harry dejando pasar a Hermione por la entrada para subir a la tribuna- por suerte Ginny y yo no discutimos a pesar de la distancia parece que estamos más unidos que nunca.

Pues haber cuando me das el placer de ser madrina.

Mas pronto de lo que crees- murmuro Harry para sí. Ya habían llegado a la tribuna y se sentaron en uno de los bancos al lado de Luna y Neville.

Está a punto de empezar les dijo Neville mirando de reojo a su mujer, que miraba al chico que estaba con el micrófono al borde de la grada como si quisiera tirarlo. Esa expresión era muy extraña con los ojos que tenia siempre soñadores.

Los equipos se elevaron en el aire y el partido comenzó. Los jugadores pasaban zumbando de un lado a otro. Pronto se vio claro que Gryffindor era mejor ya llevaban una ventaja de sesenta puntos sobre veinte. En ese momento cuando el buscador de Slytherin se lanzaba en picado a por la snitch la tribuna de los profesores se partió por la mitad. Luna cayó por el hueco agitando los brazos desesperadamente intentando sujetarse a cualquier cosa pero le fue imposible. Neville gritaba inclinado sobre el agujero viendo como su mujer se precipitaba en la oscuridad.

ARESTO MOMENTUM- el hechizo lanzado por una voz ronca y grave hizo efecto segundo antes de que Luna se estrellara contra el suelo. Luna parecía ingrávida, aunque seguía cayendo su velocidad había descendido considerablemente. Choco contra él suelo como si solo hubiese caído desde un metro de altura.

Harry por su parte no había tenido oportunidad de ayudar a Luna. Justo después de que ella hubiera caído unas enormes bestias aparecieron por las escaleras y entraban en la tribuna sin ningún temor a la media docena de varitas que los apuntaban.

Tenían aspectos de leones pero eran mucho más grandes que cualquier león normal, se separaron en un intento de rodearlos, enseñaban los colmillos y gruñían con ferocidad pero aguardaban parecían conocer los peligros a los que se enfrentarían si atacaban.

La primera en actuar fue la directora Mcgonagall que lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al león que tenía más cerca, el rayo rojo fue absorbido por el pelaje pardo del animal como si no le hubiese afectado. El resto del profesorado la imito con idénticos resultados.

Los leones se aproximaban cada vez más obligándolos a retroceder hasta que Hermione noto tras de sí la barandilla. Hecho una mirada fugaz al campo y vio como Ron se acercaba en su escoba como un rayo. Salto de su escoba que siguió su curso hasta golpear con la punta en el ojo a uno de los felinos que aulló de dolor y se retiro un poco restregándose la cara con su gran zarpa.

Hermione no vio nada de eso tenía la vista clavada en el campo de juego situado unos metros más abajo. Un gran tigre blanco se lanzaba al ataque contra un lobo gris. Ambos se enzarzaron en una cruenta lucha que incluso allí arriba se oía. En un descuido del lobo el tigre aferro sus colmillos a una de sus patas y con un gran giro de su musculoso cuello lanzo al lobo a través del muro que lanzo infinidad de astillas al aire.

El tigre triunfante se acerco al agujero para ver a su rival moribundo, o eso pensaba. Estaba a quince metros del agujero cuando un destello plateado le dio por detrás lanzándolo por los aires. No tuvo otra consecuencia, el animal cayo de pie e hizo algo sorprendente se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y en un segundo su cuerpo parecía haberse adaptado a esa postura.

Hermione siguió con la mirada la trayectoria del hechizo y vio un hombre con una armadura que relucía comparada con la capa negra que le cubría. El casco que llevaba impedía reconocerlo. En una mano portaba una varita que despedía chispas ansiosas por entrar en combate. En la otra blandía una espada que refulgía con luz propia.

Ambos contrincantes se corrieron el uno contra el otro. Al chocar se pudo ver como la hierba quedo aplastada por el envite de ambos. El duelo era espectacular el tigre esquivaba una y otra vez tanto los hechizos y maleficios como los mandobles pero se estaba cansando y su contrincante no.

El Tigre albino fue demasiado lento. Hermione vio como un reflejo plateado surcaba el aire donde debería estar la espada. Golpeaba en el cuello al felino y terminaba el arco clavada en el suelo fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta hasta que la cabeza del tigre callo hacia atrás rebotando en el suelo un par de veces antes de detenerse. A Hermione se le revolvió el estomago en ese momento y volvió la cabeza a la batalla que se libraba detrás de ella sin ver como el caballero posaba su mirada en la tribuna.

La situación allí no iba demasiado bien. El profesor Flitwick se agarraba su pequeño brazo ensangrentado. Mcgonagall tenía un zarpazo en el hombro por donde salía la sangre sin pausa. Neville cojeaba pero lanzaba maldiciones una detrás de otra como no había hecho nunca, la visión de su mujer cayendo al vacio fue demasiado para él ahora luchaba con una fiereza que incluso acobardaba un poco al par de leones que los atacaba.

Un minuto después todos los profesores estaban acorralados en una de las esquinas. Ambas bestias se acercaban lentamente disfrutando del momento hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.

REDUCTO- grito apuntando su varita hacia abajo.

El suelo a los pies de los leones se desmorono tragándoselos a los dos. No perdieron el tiempo y al verse momentáneamente a salvo salieron de la tribuna saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Oyeron los rugidos furiosos detrás de ellos y los crujidos de la madera al partirse por encima de ellos. Los leones también bajaban todo lo deprisa que podían y sus pesados cuerpos estaban rompiendo todos los escalones.

Al salir del estadio, Harry sin mirar atrás lanzo el mismo embrujo provocando el derrumbe de toda la tribuna que se elevaba varios metros en el aire. Un gañido lastimero recorrió el aire pero sucumbió ante otro furioso y atronador rugido. Harry esperaba que al menos una de las bestias hubiera muerto.

Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro a tiempo para ver saltar al león sobre él. Harry giro instintivamente y lanzo el conjuro más poderoso que se le ocurrió. Un rayo azul surco el aire y atravesó la boca abierta del animal que en un espasmo cayo laxo y sin vida a escasos centímetros de él.

Cinco minutos después Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y la directora Mcgonagall se encontraban en el despacho de la última aun conmocionados. La enfermera Pomfrey los había curado en primer lugar y estos habían desaparecido tras el primer reconocimiento.

Nadie pareció muy dispuesto a acabar con aquel silencio. Harry miraba el cuadro vacio de Albus Dumbledore que estaba en esos instantes en su otro cuadro en el ministerio de magia informando al Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. La cabeza le daba vueltas y por eso creyo imaginar el ruido característico de un bastón contra el suelo. Pero lo volvió a oir esta vez más fuerte. Harry le vino el recuerdo de Alastor "ojo loco" Moody pero era imposible que fuera él.

Harry le daba vueltas a eso cuando la puerta del despacho se habrio de golpe y una melena rubia cruzo todo el despacho en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Neville que estaba llorando en silencio hasta ese momento fue derribado de su silla. Cuando miro el origen de su caída vio a Luna encima de él, abrazandolo como si fuera lo último que haría. Neville comenzó a reír sin poder parar se levanto aupando a su esposa en el aire y besándola hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Todos miraban la escena, en la habitación reinaba el jubilo incluso Mcgonagall sonreía. Nadie presto a la otra persona que entro en el despacho con un bastón. El repiqueteo de este ceso en el instante en que su portador apoyo la frente en un espejo dándoles la espalda a los demás. Entonces la directora hablo.

Luna creo que deberías ir a la enfermería de inmediato por si acaso.- Luna no dijo nada solo la sonrió y cogiendo de la mano a Neville salieron del despacho.

Creo que no podemos esperar más a Dumbledore, directora y parece que Erwin tampoco va a aparecer hoy.

Yo creo que sí, el caballero que lucho contra ese tigre no podía ser otro y luego está el lobo. A cuantos lobos conocemos que se enfrenten a un tigre.- observo Hermione.

Pues no ha sido de mucha ayuda que digamos, esos bichos casi nos matan.- gruño Ron.

Lo recordare para la próxima vez que intenten matarte, Weasley- dijo Erwin separándose unos centímetros del espejo y mirando el reflejo de Ron.

Erwin, pero… cuanto hace…- balbuceo Ron.

Desde que entró Luna pero la cuestión a tratar no es esa.- explico Erwin.

Tiene razón Ron. Tenemos que averiguar quién nos ha atacado y por qué.- se pregunto Hermione.

Ambas tienen una respuesta bastante sencilla, a la primera puedo contestar sin pensar. Morgana está detrás del ataque. En cuanto al porque bueno Ron es el experto en ajedrez.- inquirió Erwin volviéndose.

Eh, yo…- Ron enrojeció en extremo sin saber que decir.

Estamos en paz- dijo Erwin- No es muy difícil aventurar el motivo del ataque, quieren provocar una reacción.- continuo Erwin.

Una reacción, a quien quieren hacer reaccionar, a nosotros.- pregunto Harry.

Es obvio, además creo que también pretendían dividirnos por suerte no ha ocurrido.- Erwin comenzó a caminar por el despacho haciendo repiquetear el bastón.

¿Dividirnos?- pregunto Mcgonagall reclinándose en el sillón.

Lo que intento hacer Voldemort. Por dios Ron lleva muerto tres años haber si te entra en la cabeza. Durante el sus últimos años su mayor arma fue hacer que todo el mundo sintiera miedo a los demás, divide y vencerás.- hizo una pausa para mirar por la ventana el estadio en ruinas- Lo que Voldemort hizo de forma pasiva Morgana lo está haciendo de forma activa. No iba matarnos a todos, iba a por el débil en este caso Neville, matando a Luna la única familia que le queda lo habría hundido, por suerte le salió el tiro por la culata, Neville es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Y para que quiere que reaccionemos- inquirió Hermione volviendo al tema principal.

Deduzco que está asustada. Hace un año que mato a Krum. Ni el Ministerio, Ni vosotros lo habéis investigado y buscado culpables y yo lo he hecho en las sombras sin que me detectara. Este último año se ha sumergido aguardando un ataque que no llega finalmente a forzado la confrontación.

Es evidente que no debemos seguirle el juego a esa lunática- dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en "lunática".

Por supuesto al menos no de forma pública, nadaremos bajo la superficie, no sé si me entendéis- miro a Harry como si le estuviera lanzando un mensaje. El joven no tardo en captarlo.

La orden del Fénix ha perdido muchos miembros como para que resurja- dijo bajando la mirada.

Necesitamos estar preparados Harry, no sé lo que se propone pero lo que he averiguado no augura nada bueno, los muggles que mato Krum en México estaban al lado de una de las mayores concentraciones de minotauros que he visto. Y este último año ha debido de mantenerse alerta pero no aletargada habrá aumentado su ejército.

Harry, escucha sé que temes perder a los tuyos pero en momentos así es cuando hay que ser más fuerte de espíritu- La voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en la habitación, estaba de pie en su cuadro. El resto de directores estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Me pondré en contacto con ellos en cuanto acabemos aquí- accedió Harry alicaído.

Aun hay otro asunto creo que será necesario que el ED vuelva a funcionar de forma activa en el colegio. Si estáis ocupados me ocupare yo.

Es una locura como vamos a hacer eso- grito Hermione- no vamos a poner en peligro a los alumnos solo porque creas que es necesario.

Os tengo que recordar lo que paso en la batalla final. Puede que no quisierais que ocurriera pero los alumnos se quedaron sin tener ni idea de lo que hacían.- replico el licántropo.

Tú ni siquiera estabas allí- recrimino Ron y Harry- No vamos a reabrir el ED es un peligro para los alumnos.

He estado en guerras más cruentas que la vuestra, no creáis que no sé lo que es- advirtió Erwin, la amenaza brillaba en sus ojos azules.

Dejadlo ya- dijo Mcgonagall- Albus tu qué piensas- pregunto al cuadro.

Tengo que darle la razón Erwin, lo siento Harry pero se perdieron muchas vidas en esa batalla solo porque no pudimos prepararlos a causa de los mortifagos. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de enmendar ese error.

Todos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos. El único sonido que rompía aquel silencio era el bastón de Erwin que seguía caminando por la habitación.

Está bien pero con una condición solo podrán pertenecer al ED alumnos superiores al tercer curso.- accedió Mcgonagall- Estas de acuerdo Harry.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Pues aclarado esto Harry, creo que deberías ir a casa y avisar a Ginny antes de que se entere por terceros y le entre un ataque.- dijo Erwin. No le costó convencerlo cinco minutos después ya no estaba en el despacho.

Antes no cojeabas quiero decir en el campo de Quiddicht- pregunto Hermione intentando romper el silencio que se había vuelto a formar.

Ese tigre hizo bastante daño y ahora mi cuerpo ha relegado a un segundo plano la herida de la perna por lo que parte del musculo se ha roto, no te alarmes Hermione en una semana o así se habrá curado.

Menos mal que apareciste en el momento oportuno- dijo Ron- bastante eran esos dos como para enfrentarnos a un tigre. Por cierto que eran esas dos bestias.

Ligres, un hibrido entre tigre y león aunque su capacidad para repeler hechizos me hace sospechar que tenían algo de gigante. En cuanto al tigre Ron, no era un tigre era un berseker, un guerrero- explico ante la mirada que le lanzaba Ron- que poniéndose las pieles de sus presas adquiere parte de sus atributos. Y no aparecí en el momento oportuno llevo aquí dos meses, desde que le llego a Hermione mi carta.

Y porque no has venido al castillo- pregunto Hermione.

Un presentimiento y acerté, además tenía que descansar no sé si os habéis fijado pero he cambiado algo.- en ese instante todos se dieron cuenta de las múltiples canas que aparecían en el pelo negro y de algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos era como si hubiera envejecido veinte años.

¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunto Hermione

Ya lo averiguareis cuando llegue Harry, ahora si me disculpáis creo que iré a la cocina a comer algo- dijo Erwin con una sonrisa misteriosa y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Ron vamos a mi despacho voy a llamar a Lupin y Tonks para que vengan creo que aunque Erwin quiera hacerlo solo necesitara ayuda con el ED.

Si vamos, directora Mcgonagall creo que debería usted saber que antes de la intromisión de los Ligres esos Gryffindor iba ganado así que lo justo sería concederle la victoria a ellos.- Toda la habitación se lleno de risas ante la ocurrencia de Ron

Solo tú podrías preguntar por el resultado de un partido en un momento así- dijo Hermione besándole.

Esperar un segundo bajare con vosotros tengo que dirigirme a los alumnos, seguro que estarán asustados.- dijo Mcgonagall poniéndose en pie.

Los tres salieron por la puerta dejando el despacho vacio a excepción de los cuadros.


	12. El retorno de Hocicos

Para el trió dorado los meses se convirtieron en segundos. Tenían demasiado trabajo. No solo daban clases también tenían que organizar a la Orden y preparar la primera reunión del ED en la que estarían la mayoría de los alumnos desde cuarto curso hasta séptimo. Harry sin embargo iba de clase en clase con una sonrisa que no se borraba ni con los comentarios de los Slytherin.

El día del ataque en el estadio, cuando Harry llego a casa no encontró solo a Ginny al entrar en la cocina, una figura alta de pelo largo estaba sentada de espaldas a él. Harry pregunto quién era y la figura se dio la vuelta mostrando un rostro familiar. Sirius Black volvía a estar en casa.

Harry no podía creérselo tardaron cerca de una hora en explicarle que no estaba loco. Después los tres regresaron a Hogwarts donde Harry interrogo a Erwin hasta sacarle la verdad pues según Ginny justo el mismo día que Harry volvía al colegio aparecieron Erwin y Sirius, este ultimo muy desmejorado. Erwin hizo prometer a Ginny no diría nada hasta que se recuperara del todo no fuera a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

¿Qué quieres que te diga Harry? Tarde dos meses en averiguar cómo volver a salir de ese velo antes de atreverme a entrar y no fue lo peor después tenía que dar con él. Me llevo veinte años por suerte el tiempo detrás del velo parece acelerado. Entre el 31 de agosto y salí al día siguiente.- explico Erwin exasperado- y aun no entiendo que es ni cómo funciona esa cosa.

Harry no volvió a preguntar, francamente le daba igual mientras Sirius siguiera vivo. No había nada que le hiciera perder el buen humor. O eso pensaba hasta que fue con Ron y Hermione a visitar a Hagrid que los recibió cubierto de magulladuras y golpes.

Te ha vuelto a pegar Grawp, Hagrid- pregunto asustada Hermione.

Por supuesto que no- gruño Hagrid- Grawp es muy bueno.

Entonces que te ha pasado.- inquirió Ron

Es una sorpresa para los alumnos- dijo recobrando el buen humor.

Hagrid no habrás traído un dragón.- pregunto alarmado Harry mirando con recelo la cabaña.

No he tenido oportunidad de hacerme con uno- dijo disgustado como si esa hubiera fuero su primera opción.- Pero lo que he traído será muy interesante.

¿Qué es, Hagrid?- volvió a preguntar Harry

No me lo puedo guardar más.- dijo como un niño con una bici nueva- He conseguido una quimera- A Harry se le vino el alma a los pies, su buen humor se fue como si hubiera sido barrido por el viento.

El resto de aquella tarde la pasaron intentando evitar que Harry enseñase esa criatura en sus clases. Al volver al castillo a la hora de cenar solo habían conseguido que solo lo enseñase a los de quinto curso en adelante.

Harry se sentó en su silla pensando en que haría, lo mejor sería que les enseñase a sus alumnos a protegerse de una quimera, solo por si acaso y no estaría de más que también lo hicieran en el ED con Erwin.

Se levanto de la mesa de profesores. Hermione y Ron dejaron su conversación y miraron a Harry.

¿Dónde vas todavía no has comido nada?- pregunto Ron.

A la biblioteca a buscar alguna información de cómo detener una quimera. –Susurro Harry para que Hagrid no le oyera.- Por si acaso- añadió antes de irse.

Harry atravesó el gran comedor, se interno en los pasillos del castillo y llego a la biblioteca. Antes de entrar la puerta se abrió y apareció Erwin al otro lado aun llevaba el bastón la pierna seguía sin curarse del todo.

Mira que bien quería hablar contigo.- dijo Harry.- Es sobre Hagrid.

Ya sé lo de la quimera yo ayude a encerarla.- comento Erwin apoyándose en su bastón.

Eso explica que sigas cojeando- dijo Harry señalando el bastón.

Si eso lo explica, es la última vez que me acerco a esa cabaña. Eso es lo que te preocupa imagino. No tienes que hacerlo está bien sujeto.

Lo que me preocupa es que ocurrirá si ataca a algún alumno. He pensado enseñarle algún hechizo defensivo contra ellos pero me quedaría más tranquilo si tú también lo hicieras en el ED.- explico Harry.

Esta hecho empezare ahora mismo, tengo clase en cinco minutos.- accedió Erwin de buena gana.

Yo voy a informarme de esos bichos. Estos temas son especialidad de Lupin no mía. Ya me contaras como fue tú primera clase.

Nos vemos en el desayuno- se despidió Erwin mientras Harry desaparecida por la puerta alzando la mano a modo de despedida.

Erwin subió al séptimo piso, parándose delante del cuadro de Barnabas "el chiflado". Había llegado con tiempo suficiente. Para su sorpresa cuando entro en la sala de los menesteres esta estaba llena de gente. Atravesó la sala que como había ocurrido la primera vez estaba totalmente equipada para practicar duelos y contaba con una extensa biblioteca con todos lo imaginable.

Erwin avanzo por la sala abarrotada hasta una pequeña mesa al final de esta. Puso el bastón contra una de sus lados y miro a los alumnos. Sus miradas refulgían curiosidad. No pudo contener una sonrisa ante esa escena.

Ojala hubiera habido alumnos tan dispuestos a aprender en mi antiguo colegio.- dijo a la clase que rio ante el comentario.- Supongo que querréis ir a dormir pronto así que empecemos cuanto antes. Vuestro profesor de Defensa contras las artes oscuras me ha pedido que os enseñe a defenderos de una quimera. Primero que todo alguien podría decirme las característica de una quimera- nadie en la clase levanto la mano- Nadie. Bien la quimera es una criatura compuesta por dos cabezas, una de león y otra de cabra. Las patas delanteras son de león y las traseras de cabra. La cola en realidad es una serpiente. Sus características son una alta resistencia a los hechizos, no os preocupéis por hacerle un poco de daño- la clase volvió a reír- Al tener dos cabezas hay que prestar el doble de atención ya que puede embestir y morder al mismo tiempo. Si pensáis en atacarlo por la espalda olvidadlo la cola es retráctil, es decir que la serpiente puede saltar más de tres metros de distancia y su veneno es lo más parecido al de basilisco. Sabiendo todo esto alguien encuentra un punto débil.

Los flancos, hay que atacar en cualquiera de sus laterales.- aventuro una joven morena con trenzas.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Erwin sonriendo.

Emily Brent- contesto la chica.

Es una buena respuesta, señorita Brent. Pero no es eficaz alguien podría decirme porque.

Porque tiene tres cabezas puede ver todo lo que pasa a su alrededor sin puntos ciegos por lo que no le sería difícil esquivar el hechizo.- contesto un alumno bajito y algo rechoncho de pelo rubio oscuro.

Exacto, la respuesta de la señorita Brent seria la correcta en el caso de atacar a la quimera en grupo para distraerla. Y la tomaremos como válida por el momento. Pasemos ahora a los hechizos a usar. No es difícil averiguar que no podremos usar hechizos como "_desmaius_". Hay que usar maleficios más contundentes yo os recomiendo este.

Erwin se separo de la mesa y se puso frente a uno de los maniquíes. Los alumnos se apretujaron detrás de él. Hizo un gesto con la muñeca y su varita surgió con un chasquido del interior de la manga. La levanto apuntando al maniquí.

BOMBARDA MAXIMA- el rayo surco el aire dando en pleno pecho al maniquí y volatilizándolo con una explosión de luz. Se apago tras unos segundos, solo habían quedado unas cuantas astillas.- No creáis que es demasiado para el animal como ya os he dicho son resistentes y este hechizo os servirá tanto para dejarlo fuera de combate como para alejarlo y cegarlo momentáneamente- explico Erwin guardando su varita.- Ahora quiero que os pongáis todos frente a un maniquí y probéis el hechizo, con un poco de esfuerzo antes de que acabe la clase todos habréis sido capaces de hacer lo mismo que yo.- ordeno alejándose de los alumnos que ya se habían puesto en sus sitios.

El resto de la clase transcurrió demasiado deprisa para los estudiantes que se lo pasaron en grande haciendo explotar sus maniquíes. Erwin solo tuvo que actuar dos veces. La primera porque una alumna estaba haciendo mal el encantamientos y al lanzarlo solo conseguía que salieran pompas de jabón de su varita. La segunda fue más grave ya que el hechizo de uno de los alumnos reboto contra la pared y dio al lanzador por suerte había perdido parte de su fuerza y fue más alarmante de lo que parecía.

Al terminar la clase todos sabían realizar el hechizo de una manera excelente. Los estudiante abandonaron la sala de los menesteres casi corriendo dispuestos a llegar a sus salas comunes lo más rápido posible y comentar lo que habían hecho durante la clase.

Erwin recogió su bastón y salió el último. La puerta desapareció tras él y delante tenia a Nymphadora Tonks con su pelo de color rosa chicle. Le saludo nada más salir.

Te esperaba mañana Tonks- dijo a modo de saludo Erwin pasando a su lado. Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo a la sala de profesores.

Harry nos dijo si podíamos venir un día antes, supongo que te ha contado lo de la quimera.- explico Tonks.

Que poca fe tiene ese chico. Ni que Hagrid fuera a soltarla en medio de la clase.- refunfuño lanzando un gruñido.

Las quimeras son peligrosas y no quiere que pase lo mismo que con el hipogrifo y acaben despidiendo a Hagrid.

Le diré a Harry que asistiré a esa clase para que no pase nada a ver si se tranquiliza.- zanjo Erwin. Un hacha se soltó de una de las armaduras rozándoles la espalda. Golpeo el suelo y se oyó como el mago también caía.- Peeves te voy a encadenar a la roca más grande que encuentre y te lanzare al lago.- amenazó Erwin. Por encima de sus cabezas vieron una pierna traspasando el techo y se movía rápidamente como si intentara huir.

Es la primera vez que veo a Peeves asustado, aparte de cuando esta el barón sanguinario.- dijo Tonks sorprendida.

La primera vez que me lo encontré trato de tirarme un cubo de agua a la cabeza. Y digámoslo de este modo, conoció bastante bien al calamar gigante.- explico Erwin poniéndose a andar.

Eso lo explica. Y que tal tu primera clase.- pregunto recordándolo.

En una palabra perfecta, todos consiguieron un "_Bombarda_" bastante decente.

Ese hechizo no es muy fuerte.- pregunto con más curiosidad que alarma.

La quimera esta blindada se necesita ese tipo de hechizos si quieres noquearla.

No lo sabía.

Se debe a la multitud de seres que la conforman. Ofrecen una protección muy superior a la que darían por separados. Antes de que se me olvide que tal Teddy.

Muy bien, lo hemos dejado con Andrómeda. Es muy despierto consigue hacer cosas que a mí me costaron años en conseguir.

A sí. ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Ayer mismo consiguió transformar su cara en la del gato de mi madre.- explico con orgullo Tonks.

Increible teneis que estar muy orgullosos.

Lo estamos incluso Remus ha dejado de temer haber contaguiado a su hijo con la maldición.

Menos mal, los padres tienen que estar orgullosos de sus hijos no temer continuamente por ellos, no es sano. Bueno aquí nos separamos- dijo Erwin al llegar a la sala de profesores- Voy a dar un paseo por el lago.

Hasta mañana entonces- se despidió Tonks abriendo la puerta.

Hasta mañana. Dile a Harry que estaré en la clase de Hagrid.- pidió Erwin mientras se alejaba.

Si yo se lo digo- acepto dio un paso hacia la habitación, miro una última vez a Erwin antes de entrar pero ya no estaba, en su lugar había un lobo que desaparecía tras una esquina. Entro en la sala de profesores.

Tonks, por fin has llegado. Acabamos de hablar con Kingsley.- exclamo Hermione nada más verla.

¿Qué quería?

Dice que os necesita a todos los aurores en el ministerio de magia enseguida.- explico Ron.

Espero que no sea grave- dijo Tonks echando polvos flu a la chimenea y entrando en ella- Ministerio de magia- las llamas verdes la cubrieron por completo y al volver a la normalidad ya no estaba.

Me pregunto que estará pasando- dijo Harry desde su sillón.

Mañana lo averiguaremos. Seguro que el Profeta lo mencionara.- concluyo Hermione- Como no podemos hacer nada, me voy a mi cama. Estoy muy cansada.

Te acompaño- dijo Ron levantándose.- Hasta mañana Harry.

Hasta mañana- contesto el pelinegro.

Erwin medio caminaba medio trotaba. Le encantaba pasar las noches en su forma animal y andar por los pasillos y terrenos del castillo. En ese instante paso por una puerta y oyó un gemido en el interior. Se detuvo en el acto y araño un poco la puerta. Esta se abrió con un crujido casi inaudible. Era el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. El gemido se repitió procedía del fondo de la sala, de la puerta del despacho de Harry.

El lobo cruzo la instancia sigilosamente hasta quedar frente al despacho. Esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada pero no le costó mucho abrirla con un sencillo embrujo. El interior estaba sumido en la oscuridad. En ese momento la Luna llena filtro su luz a través del cristal de la ventana mostrando un animal acurrucado y tiritando en una esquina.

Veo que a Slughorn se le da bien preparar la poción matalobos, Remus.- observo Erwin con su voz grave. Por respuesta obtuvo un gañido.- vamos no te pongas melodramático- dijo Erwin que entendía perfectamente al licántropo.- No pensaras quedarte aquí verdad, venga vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque.- propuso intentando animarlo. Dio resultado pues el licántropo salió de la esquina y se puso a su lado.- vamos en busca de aventuras- bromeo antes de salir disparado en una veloz carrera. Remus le siguió.

Ambos salieron del castillo un minuto después. Surcaron el terreno que los separaba del bosque en cuestión de segundos.

Harry estaba desayunando unas tostadas cuando llego el correo. Como de costumbre una lechuza aterrizo junto a Hermione entregándole el diario el profeta y esperando que le pagasen por el servicio.

Hermione deposito unas monedas en el saquito de cuero antes de desdoblar el periódico. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo mientras Hermione se ponía rígida. Ron preocupado ante la reacción de la castaña echo una ojeada a la portada poniéndose blanco. Un rostro peludo con una mirada feroz le miraba como si fueran su próximo plato. La foto de Fenrir Greyback ocupaba toda la portada. En letras grandes encima de su cabeza rezaba:

"_Fuga de Azkaban, el licántropo y mortifagos conocido como Fenrir Greyback escapo ayer noche de la prisión de magos"_

Hermione paso las paginas tras recobrarse del aturdimiento.

Dice que Greyback escapo en su forma animal, ataco y mato a media docena de aurores. Después los supervivientes vieron como se alegaba a nado.- resumió Hermione.-No ha podido escapar solo. Todo el mundo sabe que ayer fue luna llena y se tomaron tremendas medidas de seguridad para mantenerlo aislado durante esos días.

Se lo preguntaremos a Tonks cuando vuelva- propuso Harry.

Y si se lo preguntamos a Erwin es como tener otra vez a Dumbledore, se entera de todo.- dijo Ron que ya no estaba blanco sino rojo de ira- Con un poco de suerte el lo encuentra antes y lo saluda de mi parte y de parte de Bill.

Ronald como puedes decir eso- se escandalizo Hermione.

No estarás defendiéndolo- la voz de Ron se crispo.

Por supuesto que no lo defiendo pero tú estas sugiriendo matarlo a sangre fría.

Yo no quiero matarlo, quiero que sufra un poco- se excuso Ron bajando la voz y recordando que no era bueno discutir con Hermione en ese estado o el bebe sufriría.

Ron, entiendo que te quieras vengar por lo que le hizo a tú hermano pero es que no me parece bien, hacerlo nos convertiría en uno de ellos.

Está bien Hermione.

¿Ya estáis discutiendo?- pregunto Erwin sentándose junto a Harry.

No- se apresuraron a decir ambos.

Mejor.- zanjo mientras cogía un par de muslos de pollo.- Algo interesante- pregunto señalando el periódico. Hermione le enseño la portada. Erwin sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla.- el primer error de Morgana, esperemos que no sea el último.

Entonces ella ayudo a escapar a Greyback- inquirió Harry.

Seguro. Querrá hacerse con el control de los licántropos como hizo Voldemort pero eso hace que se limiten sus opciones a la hora de atacar.

Quieres decir que solo podría atacar durante luna llena pero también podría atacar sin ellos.- dijo Hermione.

Es una posibilidad pero aun así tenemos ventaja si los utiliza- admitió Erwin.

¿Qué ventaja?- pregunto Ron.

Ya lo veréis. Bueno me voy a la clase de Hagrid.- dijo levantándose con un muslo en la mano.

¿Para qué?- pregunto Harry.

No te lo dijo Tonks.

Se fue antes de poder decirnos nada. La reclamaban en el ministerio por lo de Greyback supongo.

¡Ah!... Bueno voy para que no te preocupes tanto.

Gracias, espero que no te necesiten.- agradeció Harry.

Yo también no me apetece enfrentarme a una quimera.- diciendo esto se fue por una puerta lateral.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. La nieve cubrió Hogwarts durante las navidades y se derritió pasadas estas. La Orden ya estaba plenamente operativa y las clases del ED avanzaban a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Así llegamos a mediados de febrero. La primera salida a Hogsmeade del año. Ron pretendía llevar a Hermione a las tres escobas y celebrar juntos San Valentín. Pero como era una sorpresa tuvo que buscar por todo el castillo hasta encontrarla en la sala de menesteres estudiando algunos libros.

No tardo en convencerla, el embarazo la estresaba con facilidad y no conseguía concentrarse durante mucho tiempo por lo que agradecía cualquier descanso que le ofreciera su pelirrojo favorito.

Salieron de la sala de los menesteres y bajaron hasta la primera planta para salir del castillo. Caminaron despacio disfrutando del día soleado que había salido. La temperatura era agradable y solo circulaba una ligera brisa que mecía las primeras hojas de los arboles. Al pasar frente a la cabaña de Harry vieron un lobo que les resulto familiar. Al pasar por su lado Ron lo saludo.

¿Qué hay Erwin? Bonito día ¿No crees?- dijo Ron. A modo de respuesta Erwin le rugió, acto que pillo por sorpresa a Ron que trastabillo hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. El lobo siguió su camino y se interno en el bosque gruñendo.- Pero que le pasa a ese maniaco me ha dado un susto de muerte.- grito Ron levantándose.

Que poco tacto tienes no te acuerdas de que día es hoy.- pregunto Hermione a la vez que volvía andar en dirección a las puertas.

Pues claro que se que día es hoy, es San Valentín.- refunfuño Ron.

Me refiero a que día es hoy para Erwin.

Y yo que sé- gruño Ron.

Es su aniversario de bodas, lleva aquí atrapado años sin ver a su mujer, es normal que este tan enfadado hoy.

Y tú como sabes eso.

Me lo conto a mí y a Ginny después de pasar unos meses aquí. No se veía capaz de aguantar la soledad él solo.

Y porque no nos lo conto a nosotros.- inquirió Ron

Como bien dije cuando íbamos al colegio tienes la misma gama emocional que una cucharilla para el té. Sinceramente no os lo conto porque según nos dijo siempre se ha llevado mejor con la mujeres para tratar estos asunto. Y dejémoslo aquí, no me gusta hablar de sus asuntos personales.

Bien y ahora volvamos a nuestros asuntos, que te parece una cena romántica en las tres escobas.

Un poco abarrotado no crees.

La pareja siguió hablando hasta Hogsmeade donde pasaron toda la tarde. Mientras tanto Erwin luchaba contra un ciervo especialmente hábil que no estaba permitiendo que lo atraparan. Harry y Ginny estaban en Londres cenando en un restaurante.

No había preocupación y parecía que la guerra estaba muy lejos. Sin embargo Morgana estaba tejiendo las últimas hebras de su telaraña. En unos años el plan que había tardado siglos en preparar se pondría en marcha. Solo tendría que esperar a lo sumo una o dos décadas. Algo insignificante para alguien que ha vivido mil años.

Al llegar la noche Morgana salió al patio de su nueva guarida. Avanzo por el césped bien cuidado hasta un estanque que burbujeaba emitiendo vapor. Se sumergió en él totalmente desnuda y cuando el agua le llego al cuello se trago las branquialgas que llevaba en la mano y se sumergió por completo en el agua caliente. Cuando saliera volvería a estar esplendorosa, como había estado en sus años de juventud. Cuando acabase esa hora la siguiente parte del plan entraría en acción.


	13. Ojos de mar

Ron corría por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. Su respiración era superficial y entrecortada. Había corrido desde el campo de Quiddicht tras ver el patronus de Harry. Casi se desploma al llegar a unas puertas de roble macizo. Empujo el portón que cedió con un chirrido.

Entro saltando sobre un lobo que estaba frente a la puerta. Corrió hacia un grupo de personas que estaban ocultando una cama. Se oían gritos desde esa cama. Harry se volvió al oir la puerta abriéndose. Al ver a Ron se aparto de la cama dejándole espacio. Ron pasó como un rayo al lado de Harry y el resto de los Weasley y cogió la mano de su castaña favorita.

Hermione sudaba a mares. Su respiración controlada y profunda amenazaba con volverse tan errática como la de Ron. En el momento que noto la mano de Ron, la aplasto con la suya con tanta fuerza que le hizo lagrimear pero no la soltó.

Ron miro a los pies de la cama donde Ginny asistía el parto. Cada pocos minutos le iba dando instrucciones a Hermione que a pesar de los dolores las seguía a rajatabla.

Pasaron horas allí dentro o podrían haber sido minutos. Ron ya no era capaz de contabilizar el tiempo solo tenía una cosa en mente: Hermione. Ron le estaba acariciando la mejilla izquierda cuando oyó lo que sería para él el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Un grito pero no era de angustia, no sabía describirlo pero le fascinaba. Entonces vio unos cuantos pelos pelirrojos envueltos en una manta que llevaba Ginny. Esta se lo dio. Unos ojos tan azules como los suyos le miraban fijamente desde las mantas. Allí estaba ella. Allí estaba su pequeña Rose, su hija.

Hermione se irguió un poco para verla. Ron la retuvo y se sentó en una silla para que ambos pudieran contemplarla. Rose alzo una de sus pequeños bracitos y agarro un dedo de su madre con toda su mano. Esta no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría y su marido tampoco.

Alrededor de ellos todo eran felicitaciones y alegría. Erwin se acerco lentamente desde la puerta hasta la cama. Se subió de un salto a una silla y contemplo a la niña. Esta al verle salto el dedo de Hermione e intento coger con ambas manitas el hocico de pelaje gris. No llego a hacerlo. Un lince plateado apareció en la enfermería y una voz profunda surgió de ella.

- Están atacando el ministerio. Proteger Hogwarts.- La voz de Kingsley inundo la habitación y el lince desapareció. Acto seguido un rayo entro por la ventana y salió por otra llevándose a Erwin con él.

- Tenemos que ir no podemos dejar que esto se repita otra vez.- dijo Harry.

- Y si también atacan el colegio como ha dicho Kingsley, no podemos dejar desprotegido el castillo.- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Si acabamos con los atacantes en el ministerio no hará falta.- concluyo Harry alejándose de la cama y dispuesto a irse. Hermione también hizo el intento pero Ron se lo impidió.

- A donde crees que vas.

- Al ministerio con Harry.- le contesto molesta

- Estás loca, en tu estado no te vas a mover y si me tengo que quedar contigo para evitarlo lo hare.- atajo Ron

- Pero…- empezó Hermione.

- No hay nada más que hablar- concluyo Ron volviendo a centrarse en Rose que miraba a todos con curiosidad.

- Espera Harry, yo voy contigo puede que haya alguien herido.- Dijo Ginny. Harry hizo ademán de protestar pero al ver la cara de su prometida decidió salir de la habitación delante de ella.

Las llamas verdes refulgieron antes de que Harry y Ginny salieran de la chimenea con las varitas en ristre y dispuestos para atacar. Salieron despacio del hueco de la chimenea, mirando a ambos lados del vestíbulo del ministerio. Se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver en lo que se había convertido aquella enorme sala antaño reluciente.

Parecía un campo de batalla. El suelo había quedado reducido a cráteres humeantes y escombros. Todas las ventanas estaban rotas y sus restos se desparramaban por doquier. La estatua que refulgía en el centro.

La estatua construida tras la caída de Voldemort donde se mostraban a todos los seres mágicos por igual, tanto los centauros, los elfos domestico y duendes como los magos eran representados como iguales. Ese símbolo de una nueva era yacía fundido en un amasijo de hierro candente en el fondo del estanque del que se había evaporado toda el agua.

Al lado de esa fuente vieron una figura enorme sujetando por el cuello a un hombre que no paraba de retorcerse e intentar zafarse de su atacante. A los pies de ambos había una pira de cuerpos que aparentemente carecían de vida.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron con cautela a esa figura. No dejaban de apuntarle en ningún momento. La figura se percato de su presencia. Soltó al hombre que cayó con estrepito. Al verse libre intento escapar. La figura previendo su movimiento hizo una floritura con la varita y el hombre volvió a caer esta vez atado de pies a cabeza.

Entonces la figura antes oculta por la penumbra de la sala encogió y se dio la vuelta mostrando a un Erwin cansado pero jovial. Harry y Ginny bajaron sus varitas.

- No os han enseñaron nunca a no fiaros a la primera.- dijo Erwin sonriente.

- No creo que nadie fuera capaz de arrancarte un solo pelo de la cabeza.- bromeo Ginny.

- Los que han atacado no parecían que se molestasen mucho en ser discretos, han dejado esto destrozado.- comento Harry mirando a su alrededor.

- En realidad sí que han intentado ser discretos, esto… bueno… en realidad se me ha ido un poco la mano.- admitió Erwin.

- Recuérdame no meterme nunca contigo. Y Kingsley, está bien.- pregunto Harry

- Perfectamente cuando llegue estaba conteniéndolos cerca de la segunda planta. Ahora debe estar retomando el control y enviando informes al Profeta y a la radio. Por suerte no ha escapado ninguno por lo que Morgana no tendrá ni idea de lo que ha pasado hasta que escuche las noticias.

- Seguro que ha sido Morgana.- pregunto Ginny.

- Según lo que he podido sacar de ese de ahí- dijo Erwin señalado el cuerpo envuelto en cuerdas- es seguro que ha sido ella. Ha dado un paso muy importante o al menos eso es lo que quiere hacer creer.

- Entonces no querían hacerse con el control del Ministerio.- pregunto Harry

- No os habéis dado cuenta de que salvo ese todos son inferís. Ni siquiera se ha molestado de traer magos. Solo estaba probando las defensas.- explico Erwin mostrando la pira de cadáveres sobre la que estaba. Bajo cojeando de ella y se acerco a ellos.

- Porque haría eso.- pregunto Ginny.

- Para afinar su plan, me imagino.- dedujo Erwin haciendo aparecer su bastón con la varita.- deduzco por vuestra presencia que Ron no permitió que Hermione se levantase de la cama.

- Nunca la habría dejado venir aunque no acabara de dar a luz de eso estoy seguro.- dijo Harry.

- Y si vamos volviendo para que Hermione deje de preocuparse.- dijo Ginny volviendo a la chimenea.

- Tienes razón a estas alturas debe estar arrancándose los pelos. Además quiero coger a mi sobrina en brazos.- Harry también se acerco a la chimenea.

- Os espero allí.- se despidió Erwin desapareciendo en una explosión de luz proveniente del techo.

La luz se disipo, la sala entera había sido reparada por completo dejando como única prueba de lo que allí había ocurrido una manta que cubría sin lugar a dudas los inferís en una esquina y apoyado en esta el mago amordazado a cuyas cuerdas se les había añadido unas pesadas cadenas.

Harry y Ginny contemplaron el cambio durante unos segundos antes de que unas llamas verdes los envolvieran. Al desaparecer estas se encontraban en el despacho de la directora.

Salieron gateando de la chimenea y se pusieron en pie sacudiéndose el hollín acumulado. Se fijaron en la habitación que estaba exactamente igual que como recordaba Harry la primera vez que visito aquel despacho tantos años atrás. Los cachivaches plateados seguían escupiendo humo y en un armario a Harry le pareció ver el destello del pensadero. Lo único que había cambiado era la ausencia de Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas al escritorio que se alzaba en el centro del despacho, Mcgonagall no estaba en él.

El despacho estaba a oscuras y totalmente vacío. Harry lanzo una mirada al retrato más grande. Albus Dumbledore dormía plácidamente en su sillón. Harry se fijo también en el que se encontraba justo al lado. El cuadro de Severus Snape solo mostraba un lienzo negro sin más detalles.

Harry se sintió aliviado al comprobar que Dumbledore estaba durmiendo. Eso solo podía significar que no ocurría nada importante en el castillo. Al menos nada importante que perjudique al colegio.

Una vez hecha la comprobación cogió la mano de Ginny y salieron del despacho rumbo a la enfermería. Caminaban con prisa para llegar lo antes posible para informar a los demás aunque ambos sabían que lo más seguro es que Erwin ya estuviese allí al no verse atado por la restricciones mágicas contra la aparición en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Llegaron en un tiempo record al pasillo. Veían las puertas al final de este. Apretaron el paso para el último tramo cuando una corriente de aire les tiro para atrás. Las puertas que había delante de ellos desaparecieron convertidas en simples astillas no más grandes que un alfiler. Ginny vio volar a través de estas un gran bulto que choco con violencia contra la pared opuesta.

Se levantaron de un salto y corrieron sacando sus varitas que echaban chispas rojas otra vez preparadas para la acción. Justo antes de entrar oyeron gritar a Hermione.

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA MONSTRUO!

Una luz morada salió inundo toda la enfermería y salió al pasillo como un torrente de agua. Inundando con su luz todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Un segundo después todo había pasado y la luz del mediodía se colaba por las ventanas.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron lentamente a la puerta. El interior de la enfermería estaba perfectamente lo único que había cambiado es que todos los ventanales habían estallado. Hacia la mitad de la sala vieron a Hermione durmiendo con Rose en se regazo. Ron en la silla donde le habían dejado con un ojo morado e inyectado en sangre y el labio roto mirando a su mujer y a su hija durmiendo como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo.

Los señores Weasley estaban sentados en una cama cercana. Fred y George miraban de un lado para otro como si no acabasen de comprender lo que pasaba. Percy, Charlie y Bill salieron por la puerta topándose con Harry y Ginny. No se detuvieron al verlos solo dijeron que iban a avisar a la Orden.

Ginny fue la primera en entrar. Fue derecha hacia su hermano y su cuñada. Harry la iba a seguir cuando oyó un crujido detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta vio un montón de astillas que formaban un gran montículo. Este se elevaba como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar pero entonces las astillas cayeron cubriendo el suelo y mostrando el bulto que habían visto atravesar la puerta. Erwin ponía en pie delante de él sin ningún rasguño sin embargo tal y como pudo notar Harry, al hacer aparecer su bastón se apoyaba más en él que antes.

- He de reconocer que me he equivocado creía que no atacarían Hogwarts. Por suerte se llevaron un escarmiento.- dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular mientras entraba en la enfermería con Harry a su lado.

- ¿Quién nos ha atacado? ¿Inferís?- pregunto Harry.

- No tengo la más remota idea. No sé si te has fijado pero me han lanzado por los aires como si fuera un dardo. Y menos mal que me dio tiempo a transformar la puerta sino me veo sacándome fragmentos de la puerta hasta que las ranas críen pelo.

- Tan rápido ha sido.- inquirió Harry.

- Incluso para mí. Por suerte tenemos una bruja increíble. Has visto lo que ha hecho yo solo la oí gritar.

- Nosotros también la oímos gritar después lo único que vimos fue una luz morada muy intensa.- relato Harry llegando al pie de la cama de Hermione.

- Interesante. Un tipo de magia que no conozco.- murmuro Erwin derrumbándose en el suelo. Apoyo la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos como si hubiera entrado en estado de trance.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Harry a Ginny que en ese momento le curaba el labio a su hermano hasta que no quedo más que una fina marca blanca en contraste con el rosado.

- Bien, nada que no pueda curar. Ron es el único con heridas el resto parecen perfectamente.- concluyo Ginny.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Durmiendo- contesto Ron antes de que Ginny abriera la boca- Estaba agotada, ha sido un día duro para ella.

- Para todos, amigo. Ha sido un día muy duro para todos- dijo Harry dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.- Sabes que nos ha atacado.

- Ocurrió todo muy rápido. Aparecieron de la nada. Se acercaron a Hermione me lance contra ellos ahí fue cuando me hice esto- explico señalándose el labio- Estaba tirado en el suelo cuando oí a Hermione gritar y apareció esa luz. Cuando ceso esa luz habían desaparecido.

- Entonces no sabes que te golpeo.- pregunto Ginny.

- Solo que era enorme y que tenía la piel gris y tan dura como el acero. Casi me rompo la mano cuando le intente golpear.

- Minotauros- murmuro Erwin aun con los ojos cerrados.- Has descrito a los minotauros.

- Tenias razón los había reclutado.- dijo Harry.

- En efecto.

Días después la noticia del intento de asalto del ministerio y de Hogwarts corrió como la pólvora avivando antiguos miedos. La gente temía volver a casa y encontrarse con la marca tenebrosa. Ya que por razones de seguridad nadie había avisado al pueblo que sabían quien estaba tras los ataques. Haberlo hecho público implicaba ponerle cara al enemigo, una cara demasiada conocida por ser una de las brujas más poderosas de la historia antigua.

En el colegio todo continúo con normalidad. Hermione no se acordaba de nada al levantarse y decidieron no decirle nada para no preocuparla mientras estuviera débil por el parto y que prestase atención a su hija ya que estaban seguros de lo que ocurriría si se lo contaban.

El curso termino y Harry y los demás regresaron a Grimmauld Place.

El 31 de julio Harry bajo por las escaleras hasta la cocina donde para su asombro encontró a Erwin cocinando. Estaba tan atareado que ni se dio cuenta de que Harry había entrado en la sala. Se desenvolvía con una agilidad pasmosa y parecía disfrutar con esa tarea.

Harry se sentó y un segundo después vio aparecer un plato con una Snitch de color chocolate que flotaba en el aire con unas alas de caramelo translucido.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry.- felicito Erwin sin darse la vuelta.

- Gracias. Y la snitch es un pastel imagino.

- Estas en lo cierto. Espero que te guste es la primera vez que uso magia con la comida.- explico Erwin.

- La primera, entonces antes cocinabas.

- En mi mundo si, aquí había perdido la costumbre. Como carezco de olfato no puedo saborear nada así que cocino y se me da bastante bien a pesar de ese problema. Es una forma de cubrir ese defecto.

- No tienes sentido del gusto.

- Del gusto si pero es el olfato el que da el sabor. No es tan malo tiene sus ventajas cuesta encontrarlas pero las tiene. Date prisa en comerte la snitch no se vaya a escapar.

Harry cortó por la mitad la snitch que siguió volando escorándose ambas partes en sentidos opuestos. Engancho con el tenedor una de las partes y le dio un bocado. Las alas de caramelo eran increíblemente dulces pero no empalagosas al igual que es pastel de chocolate que guardaba el equilibrio entre el cacao puro y el azúcar.

Después del primer mordisco el pastel desapareció en un segundo. Incluso Harry se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que había acabado con aquel apetitoso pastel de chocolate.

Tras acabar el plato se elevo y llego al fregadero donde comenzó a fregarse solo. Erwin se dio la vuelta y le dio un paquete marrón antes de que el pelinegro se levantara.

Harry lo desenvolvió agradeciéndoselo a Erwin. En el interior descubrió una bota vieja y raída que se caía a trozos. Harry se extraño.

- Esto es… ¿Qué es?- pregunto Harry. Erwin soltó una carcajada como respuesta.

- Mi regalo, e incluyó el regalo de bodas.- ante la mirada atónita de Harry siguió- Es un traslador después de la boda con Ginny cogerlo al mismo tiempo e iréis a… ya lo averiguareis.- explico sonriendo.

Harry se levanto y le dio un abrazo. Al separarse Erwin le sonrió y volvió su atención a los ingredientes que se hervían en una olla. Harry guardo la bota y subió al dormitorio que compartía con Ginny. Aun dormía cuando entro por lo que no quiso despertarla y salió de la habitación tras poner el regalo en un cajón.

Mientras tanto Erwin seguía cocinando cuando noto que algo le tocaba la pantorrilla. Al mirar al suelo vio a la pequeña Rose junto a su pierna. Le miraba a los ojos. Erwin creía estar viendo el mar a través de esos pequeños y preciosos ojos.

- Pero que haces aquí Rosie.- dijo Erwin cogiéndola en brazos.- Vamos a llevarte con mami.- Erwin salió al pasillo cuando noto un pensamiento proveniente de la niña y no pudo contener una sonrisa.- Esta bien pero no te acostumbres.- tras decir esto dejo a Rose en la escalera y se transformo en lobo. Se tumbo dejando que la niña subiese a su lomo

Subieron hasta el tercer piso pasando por el cuadro de la madre de Sirius que les saludo al pasar. Entraron en el cuadro de Rose y al estar frente a la cuna la niña levito por encima de los barrotes hasta posarse grácilmente en el colchón. Se arropo sola para sorpresa de Erwin y se durmió.

Tras comprobar que estaba bien Erwin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y recordando a su vez otra pequeña pelirroja que estaría a punto de cumplir años. Unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron su peludo hocico mientras bajaba de nuevo a la cocina.

A una decena de kilómetros de allí Morgana se encontraba dando vueltas en una sala totalmente iluminada por esferas de luz que danzaban por un techo demasiado alto para distinguirse si no hubieran estado las luces.

A su alrededor formando un círculo cerrado se encontraban más de una veintena de magos encapuchados. Los sucesos de los últimos meses darían a entender que Morgana estaría furiosa sin embargo estaba radiante de felicidad. Su plan estaba yendo por buen camino.

Morgana se paro en el centro de la sala e hizo aparecer un gran tablero donde aparecieron multitud de figuritas cada una representaban sus fuerzas. Los inferís habían desaparecido y los minotauros menguado pero el resto de su gran ejercito estaban aumentando de manera increíble.

Estaba tan inmersamente concentrada en sus planes que no noto que una mujer se la acercaba con cara de pocos amigos. Solo se dio cuenta de su presencia justo cuando la tenía detrás. Al darse la vuelta su sonrisa se evaporo y la sustituyo una mirada de desprecio pero en el fondo se distinguía el miedo.

- Hola Circe.


	14. Un huron por profesor

Habían pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de Rose. Harry y Ginny llevaban casado cuatro, fue un día que nunca olvidarían. Al tocar la bota que les regalo Erwin ambos aparecieron en una isla paradisiaca, de playas de arena blanca con una pequeña cabaña en el centro de la isla escondida por un frondoso bosque tropical.

Estuvieron dos semanas y al igual que Ron y Hermione regresaron el mismo día que tenían que volver a Hogwarts. La pequeña Rose creció en Hogwarts, siendo cuidada por sus padres o sus tíos pero pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con su tío Erwin cuando ni Ron ni Hermione podían cuidar de ella.

Durante esos cinco años no hubo más de un puñado de ataques dispersos por parte de Morgana. Todos ellos disueltos por Erwin o algún miembro de la Orden o algún ex alumno perteneciente al ED.

El ataque más importante fue cuando intentaron soltar a todos los prisioneros de Azkaban. Erwin y Hermione lo frustraron antes incluso de que entrasen en la prisión. Todos los magos acabaron en San Mungo.

Esos años fueron los más tranquilos que tuvieron el trío dorado en mucho tiempo.

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron delante de la Madriguera. Entraron en el jardín al tiempo que veían a una niña pelirroja siguiendo a un lobo gris. Rose reía con todas sus fuerzas cuando empezó a flotar cayendo sobre el lomo del lobo, este que no se lo esperaba cayo de boca lanzando a la niña por los aires. Rose levito grácilmente hasta posarse al lado de Harry y Ginny.

Harry cogió a su sobrina mientras Veía como Ginny se partía de risa al igual que los gnomos de jardín del estado de Erwin que tenía todo el hocico cubierto de barro.

Hola Rosie, te estás divirtiendo con tu mascota.- saludo Harry a la pelirroja.

A quien llamas tu mascota, cegato.- dijo Erwin sacudiéndose el barro de encima.

Estas de mal humor ¿Eh?- pregunto Harry.

No me extraña, Victoire le ha usado como diana para las prácticas de tiro.- dijo Hermione que acababa de salir de la casa.

¿Y eso?- pregunto Ginny

Está empezando a desarrollar sus poderes y me parece que Erwin no le gusta demasiado debe ser porque es el único que no le hace caso.- explico Hermione

Di mejor que soy el único inmune a sus poderes.- dijo Erwin que ya había vuelto a su forma humana

Vamos no digas tonterías su bisabuela era veela no crees que después de tantas generaciones esos poderes habrán menguado un poco.- dijo Hermione mientras cogía de la mano a Rose y entraba de nuevo a la casa.

No se lo digas a ella pero creo que la defiende porque se siente culpable al no aguantar a Fleur.- Le comento Erwin a Harry mientras entraban también en la casa.

No me extraña tampoco soporta a Lavander.- dijo Ginny.- Aunque nunca lo admitirá es igual de celosa que Ron.

Esperemos que Lavander no acabe igual que Krum.- dijo Erwin acercándose a la señora Weasley para ayudarla con la comida.

Gracias, querido. Puedes cortar la cebolla.- pidió la señora Weasley.

Por supuesto, vigile el asado se está chamuscando un poco.- dijo Erwin señalando una de las tantas cazuelas que había en el fuego.

Menos mal que me has avisado.

Es una suerte tenerlo aquí, hace años que no nos pide ayuda en la cocina.- dijo Ron sentándose en la mesa al lado de Harry.

Ten cuidado no te valla a oir. Por cierto Hermione me ha dicho que Victoire está aquí. ¿Han venido Bill y Fleur también?- pregunto Harry.

Si, llegaron esta mañana para dejarla y se fueron a Paris para visitar a los padres de Fleur.

Hace mucho que no la veo.- dijo Harry recordando la última vez que vio a la hija de Bill.

Yo tampoco he visto a Sirius últimamente- recordó Ron.

Esta en Escocia- dijo Erwin sin girarse.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Harry sorprendido de que el licántropo supiera donde estaba su padrino al que llevaba más de un año sin ver porque se había ido a viajar por el mundo "_Para recuperar el tiempo perdido_" le dijo antes de marcharse.

No es tan difícil solo tienes que seguir el rastro que deja en las noticias Muggles. Es muy descuidado, ayer fue visto cerca Orkney, debería de pensar un poco puede que parezca un perro pero tiene mi tamaño.

Aparece en las noticias.- pregunto alarmado Harry.

No te preocupes tanto puede que sea imprudente no tonto, ha estado viajando por zona de osos, así que la gente habla de un oso de aspecto peculiar.- lo tranquilizo Erwin mirando por la ventana como si algo le hubiese llamado la atención.- Ahora vuelvo.- dicho esto salió por la puerta. Un minuto después apareció con la directora Mcgonagall al lado.- No es muy confiada.

En los tiempos que corren es mejor no correr riesgo en esta casa ya hay demasiados magos importantes como para añadirle a la directora de Hogwarts.- dijo Mcgonagall.

¿De que estáis hablando?- pregunto Ron

He venido transformada en gato como una medida de seguridad.- explico la directora.

Es del todo innecesario pero si lo cree conveniente.- rezongo Erwin volviendo al trabajo.

Lo creo y ahora si me lo permite he venido aquí por una razón no para discutir sobre seguridad.- zanjo la directora taladrando con la mirada al inmortal- Buenos días.- saludo a todos los presentes.- He venido porque nuestro profesor de pociones a decidido jubilarse definitivamente. Y dado que el señor Solomon ha dado muestras de tanto poder y pasa todo el curso en el colegio me preguntaba si podría dar esa clase.

Lo siento Minerva pero nunca se me dio bien esa materia para serle sincero casi me quedo sin pierna una vez que tuve que preparar yo mismo una poción.- dijo Erwin realmente molesto de no poder dar clases de manera "oficial" en el colegio.

Lástima, tendré que buscar algún candidato decente, será un verano corto.- dijo la directora decepcionada- Antes de irme tengo que decirles otra cosa, este año habrá un baile de navidad, lo digo por si quieren ir pensando en comprar las túnicas de gala.- al terminar de decir eso Ron salió disparado al comedor. Harry no entendía a que vino esa reacción pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como Erwin meneaba la cabeza sonriendo mientras pelaba unas patatas.- No sé cómo tomarme esa reacción.

No es lo que usted cree.- dijo Erwin

En fin, les veré el 1 de septiembre. Adiós.- se despidió la mujer mientras giraba sobre si misma antes de desaparecerse.

Si tanto le preocupa la seguridad porque no ha venido de la misma forma- murmuro Erwin por lo bajo sonriendo.

¿Qué es tan divertido?- inquirió Harry.

Siempre lo olvido.- dijo Erwin golpeándose la cabeza- Ron le está pidiendo a Hermione que valla al baile con él.

¡Pero si están casado!- exclamo el pelinegro.

Deberías conocer a tus amigos mejor, Potter creo que esto viene de antes de que estuvieran juntos.- dijo Erwin a quien se le hizo imposible no ver en lo que estaba pensando el pelirrojo cuando abandono la cocina.

¿De antes?- medito Harry durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta.- No me dirás que esto es por lo de cuarto curso.

Eres más listo de lo que pensaba.- bromeo Erwin.

Harry James Potter cómo es posible que el idiota de mi hermano casi se desnuque para pedirle a Hermione ir al baile y tu ni te hallas molestado en girarte para pedírmelo a mí.- le grito enfurecida Ginny a su lado.

Esto… yo iba… iba- Harry no sabía qué hacer para que la pelirroja dejara de mirarlo así.

Iba a hacerlo mañana después de comprarte un vestido nuevo- improviso Erwin.

De verdad- se emociono Ginny. Harry viendo una forma de salir de aquella situación la utilizo aunque tuviera que gastarse todo el oro que había en su cámara.

Claro que sí, que creías que no te lo iba a pedir a ti.- dijo Harry aliviado. La pelirroja le beso tan repentinamente que ambos cayeron al suelo provocando la risa de Ron y Rose que acababan de entrar en la cocina con Hermione detrás.

Esto nos va a traer más de un dolor de cabeza- dijo el pelirrojo cuando se entero de que al día siguiente tendría que acompañar a su Hermana y a Hermione a comprar el vestido ya que Ginny había insistido en que la castaña necesitaba ropa nueva.

Ron no se equivoco, estaba sentado en una butaca de lo más incomoda esperando a que Hermione y Ginny salieran con un vestido pero cada vez que se ponían uno volvían dentro y elegían otro. Así llevaban más de tres horas en la tienda. Los únicos que parecían pasárselo en grande eran Erwin y Rose que estaban jugando con unos fuegos artificiales creados por el licántropo para divertir a la pequeña. Cada vez que los tocaban cambiaban de forma pasando de ser un dragón amenazador y un caballero de brillante armadura, a dos hadas, después se convertían en unicornios y otras tantas criaturas mágicas.

Ron dejo de mirar a su hija para concentrarse en la belleza que acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Hermione había salido del probador con un vestido de gala negro con algunos matices azules que la hacían parecer una noche despejada. Tenía una pequeña cola que caía grácilmente. La espalda de la muchacha esta al descubierto y el vestido no tenia mangas pero para compensárselo tenía unos guantes a juego que le llegaban al codo. Terminaba en un escote muy discreto demasiado discreto dijo Ginny después.

Estás preciosa- dijo Harry ya que Ron parecía encontrarse a millones de kilómetros de allí.

Estas muy guapa mama.- observo Rose antes de volver toda su atención a los fuegos de artificio.

Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a su pelirrojo favorito. Erwin le lanzo uno de los fuegos artificiales para que regresar al mundo de los vivos, Ron volvió en si ante las risas de sus amigos y su hija pero no les hizo caso se levanto y cogiendo de la cintura a su esposa le dio un profundo y tierno beso.

Es perfecto- dijo Ron al separar sus labios de los de la castaña.

Lo sé- dijo Hermione pero se le ensombreció el rostro- pero es demasiado caro no nos lo podemos permitir.- dijo al final.

¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunto Erwin sin apartar la vista de una épica batalla que había entre el dragón y el caballero.

Demasiado, es el más caro de la tienda cuesta casi diez mil galeones.- dijo desalentada.

Lo pagare yo Hermione- se ofreció Harry.

No Harry no permitiré que te gastes una fortuna en un vestido.- negó Hermione

Lo pago yo.- dijo al final Erwin levantándose mientras le daba un caramelo a Rose porque había ganado la apuesta, el caballero se hallaba victorioso en la cabeza del dragón.

¿Tú?- preguntaron extrañados los tres ya que sabían que a pesar de trabajar en Hogwarts se había negado a que le pagaran por ello.- Pero si no tienes dinero.

¿Quién dice que no lo tenga?- dijo misterioso- Deberías saber que en mi posesión están las veinte cámaras de máxima seguridad de Gringotts. Sumándolo todo según mis cálculos sale algo más de diez mil galeones- explico divertido.- EN realidad la tasación real es de unos mil millones.

¿Cómo puedes tener tanto dinero?- pregunto Hermione.

Deberías saber que los dragones tienen la fea costumbre de amontonar tesoros. No me fue muy difícil encontrar unos cuantos. Por suerte para Rose todo será suyo cuando yo vuelva a mi mundo.

Entonces les robaste a los dragones.- pregunto la castaña.

Por supuesto que no, los tesoros que encontré llevaban siglos abandonados- dijo indignado.

Y porque se lo vas a dar a Rose.- pregunto Ron ya que Hermione había metido la pata y no quería hacerlo otra vez haciendo otra pregunta.

Me recuerda a alguien que conocí en mi mundo-dijo zanjando el tema.

Al final tanto Hermione como Ginny salieron de la tienda con los vestidos más caros de esta, Erwin no había dado su brazo a torcer y obligo a las dos a coger el que más le gustase y no el que pudieran permitirse, que él se encargaría de la factura.

Dos semanas después estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor estupefactos por el nuevo profesor de pociones. Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando oyeron como alguien salía también por la puerta se volvieron y vieron una cabellera rubio platino cerrar la puerta antes de volverse.

Draco Malfoy les miraba a todos con una mezcla de odio y asco. Le vieron abrir la boca pero hablo tan bajo que nadie le pudo escuchar o al menos eso esperaba el rubio. Un segundo después Hermione y Ron notaron como los apartaban y vieron una sombra pasar rápidamente entre ellos.

Draco que hasta ese momento tenía una sonrisa petulante en el rostro se le borro de inmediato al ver quien se le estaba acercando. Ni Harry ni los demás podían ver la expresión de Erwin pero por la cara que estaba poniendo Draco no podía ser nada agradable.

El rubio no tardo en salir corriendo ante las risas de Harry, Ginny y Ron pero Hermione miraba preocupada a Erwin que no se había detenido y seguía tras el Slytherin. Los demás también dejaron de reír. Harry y Ron corrieron tras él para evitar que matara a Malfoy o algo peor.

Le dieron alcance cuando se topo con un pasillo sin salida. Malfoy se encontraba tirado en el suelo a punto de llorar pero Erwin no le había hecho nada en realidad se encontraba a diez metros de él cuando Harry y Ron pudieron detenerlo. Harry sabía perfectamente que el moreno se estaba conteniendo ya que era imposible que ninguno de los dos pudiera someterlo.

Draco al percatarse del cambio de circunstancias se levanto y recupero su mirada de odio y sonrisa maliciosa. Harry estaba tentado de soltar a Erwin y Ron por su parte ya lo había hecho.

Veo que no todo lo que cuentas es cierto si el pobretón y cara cortada son capaces de detenerte maldito animal.- dijo Malfoy casi escupiendo las palabras. Harry vio como a Erwin se le dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara y noto como su mano se apartaba involuntariamente del licántropo dejándole vía libre.

Con que animal ¿Eh?, Vamos a comprobar quien es más animal hurón oxigenado.- soltó Erwin antes de lanzarse contra Malfoy que para asombro de todos se convirtió en un hurón blanco y huyo bajo los pies de Harry.- No te escaparas tan fácilmente Malfoy- rugió Erwin antes de convertirse en lobo e ir tras él. En el trayecto casi atropella a Hermione que utilizo la oportunidad para hechizar al lobo que callo laxo en el suelo. Harry corrió preocupado pero se tranquilizo cuando oyó los ronquidos de Erwin.

Deberíamos llevárnoslo de aquí antes de que venga alguien sugirió la castaña y con un movimiento de varita el gran lobo comenzó a levitar.- Por cierto antes he visto un hurón blanco no habréis transformado a Malfoy.

Por quien nos tomas Hermione- dijo Ron falsamente disgustado.

No hemos sido nosotros creo que ha aprendido un par de trucos desde que dejo el colegio.

Como es posible que haya conseguido ser un animago- dijo Ron incrédulo.

Si tú has llegado a profesor de Hogwarts todo es posible hermanito- dijo Ginny. Ante ese comentario todos se rieron salvo Ron.

¿Qué creéis que habrá dicho Malfoy para que Erwin tuviera esa reacción?- pregunto Hermione mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza de Erwin para que no chocara contra la escalera.

No lo sé pero no se volverá a repetir, Malfoy no es tan tonto ya se ha dado cuenta de que no podemos controlarlo como para que intente insultarlo de nuevo.- dijo Harry totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

El grupo se separo para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hermione dejo a Erwin al lado de su puerta que era donde dormía prácticamente a diario a pesar de tener habitación propia ya que por alguna razón Rose no podía dormir sin sentir la respiración del licántropo tras la puerta. Ron y Hermione entraron en su dormitorio echando un vistazo a Erwin antes de cerra la puerta.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron del susto ante el sonido que provenía del pasillo. Al salir vieron a Erwin bostezando con la boca totalmente abierta mostrando una hilera de dientes como cuchillas, emitía un sonido casi antinatural. Un segundo después volvía a ser humano y se deshizo de las disculpas de Hermione por haberlo hechizado alegando que le daba igual. Harry le susurro a Ginny "Es peor que oir roncar a tu hermano" ambos rieron por el comentario ante la mirada de Ron y Hermione que no entendían nada. Erwin ya estaba jugando con Rose que había salido tras sus padres para ver qué pasaba.

La mañana paso sin más percances salvo una vez que se toparon con Malfoy que no tardo en darse la vuelta más blanco que una vela.


	15. Halloween

Erwin Solomon salió a los jardines de Hogwarts. Aun estaba cabreado con Malfoy. Por suerte el Slytherin sabía perfectamente que no debía enfrentarse a él y había mantenido las distancias.

Llego a la orilla del lago donde estaba la clase de DCAO de quinto año. Harry había preparado unas cuantas criaturas para que se enfrentasen a los alumnos.

Erwin formaba parte de esa clase. Había accedido a regañadientes a dejar a Rose sola en su cuarto. Hermione tenía clase y Ron tenía que supervisar un entrenamiento del nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

Al final lo habían convencido para que lo dejase con Luna que iba a estar en la biblioteca preparando su próxima clase.

Ninguno de los alumnos se había percatado de su presencia, no así Harry que con un gesto le indico que podía empezar.

Erwin inmediatamente se transformo con un flash de luz, la luz no era más que una manera de preservar su intimidad ya que al transformarse rompía toda la ropa.

Ahora donde antes había estado Erwin se encontraba un gigantesco lobo gris. Se tumbo en el césped a esperar su turno mientras contemplaba el avance de la clase. Se lamia las zarpas como si fuera un gran gato.

La primera criatura en aparecer fue un gnomo rojo. Los vencieron sin muchas dificultades. Una chica pelirroja acabo con un tajo en la espalda y otro pecoso con un ojo morado.

Fue avanzando la clase, un gremlin, un Bogart (Erwin sintió un escalofrió) y por ultimo le toco a él.

Salto justo en medio del grupo ante gran asombro de los muchachos. Harry les explico que hechizos deberían usar contra un hombre lobo. Los niños se pusieron en fila preparados para defenderse.

Erwin rodeaba a cada alumno con pasos lentos y metódicos estudiándolos. Tenía que actuar como los licántropos de ese mundo. Gruñía y mostraba la hilera de dientes babeantes.

Se lanzaba siempre desde retaguardia. Para gran orgullo tanto de Harry y de Erwin todos los alumnos fueron capaces de esquivar su primer golpe y lanzar el hechizo inmovilizante. A Erwin no le hacía efecto pero con los de este mundo era diferente.

Así comenzó el curso escolar en Hogwarts. Y se desarrollo sin mayores complicaciones. Draco aprendió a esquivarlos, ni siquiera los miraba con desprecio u odio como bien había averiguado a la semana de estar allí. Había acabado colgado de la torre de astronomía durante toda la noche.

- ¿Dónde estabas cuando fuimos al colegio?- pregunto Ron mientras se desternillaba de la risa al ver como Draco desaparecía corriendo por uno de los corredores.

- Eso fue hace…- dijo pensativo Erwin- quince años más o menos. Creo que fue la época de las revueltas de las gárgolas así que estaba en Francia.- contesto recordando aquella batalla.

- Has tenido una vida interesante.- afirmo Hermione.

- No tanto, la vuestra ha sido más intensa, yo solo soy un soldado.- dijo quitándole importancia.- Vais a llegar tarde a vuestras clases. Vamos Rose despídete de papa y mama.- dijo Erwin levantando en brazos a la pequeña que se despidió agitando el brazo y sonriente por los juegos que le esperaban con su tío favorito.

Las semanas siguieron avanzando, Harry examino a todos sus alumnos con Erwin y para disfrute de este último fue una cacería en un laberinto lo que le serbia para desfogarse con su parte animal. Los alumnos por otra parte no veían con buenos ojos enfrentarse a un lobo de doscientos kilos en medio de un laberinto, pero siempre había entusiastas que repitieron la prueba por simple diversión a lo que el licántropo no se opuso ya que los que repetían solían ser los que mejor habían actuado.

Se acerco noviembre dejando a todos los alumnos expectantes de la cena de Halloween. Cena a la que misteriosamente Erwin no había asistido.

- Creéis que se ha puesto enfermo.- pregunto Hermione que volvía del baño con Rose en brazos.

- ¿Se puede poner enfermo?- pregunto Ron.

- Buena pregunta.- dijo Harry- Pero puede ser más sencillo. Simplemente no le gustara esta fiesta. Ya sabes que le ocurriera algo. Hermione me conto como se puso en San Valentín.

- Nosotros sí que tenemos motivos para que no nos guste. Si recapitulamos Harry perdió a sus padres en Halloween, Hermione fue atacada por un troll el primer Halloween que pasamos en Hogwarts, en segundo fue la fiesta de Nick casi decapitado y después el ataque del basilisco os dais cuenta de la mala suerte que hemos tenido. – Expuso Ron.

- ¡Que orgullosa estoy de ti hermanito! Has usado la cabeza para algo más que para llevar el pelo- exclamo Ginny.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas pequeñaja?

-¡Ron, no la llames así!- recrimino Hermione.

- Lo siento

- Si que has domado bien a la comadreja.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta se encontraron con Draco Malfoy y su sonrisa perpetua de arrogancia.

- Hablo el hurón.- dijo Harry dando un paso adelante.

- Vas a hacerme algo Potter. No lo creo no eres nada sin ese chucho rabioso que os sigue a todas partes. Por cierto ¿donde está ahora? ¿lo habéis llevado a desparasitarlo?

- Insultar a alguien que puede desgarrar la carne como si fuera mantequilla no es muy inteligente pequeño roedor.- dijo la voz de Erwin aunque no se le veía por ningún lado. Draco perdió el poco color que tenia y desapareció del Gran Comedor como una exhalación.

- ¿Quién le ha hechizado?- pregunto Hermione.

- Fue entre los tres, por si alguna vez Erwin no estaba. No quería que se envalentonara, además así aprende a ir con cuidado aunque no le vea.- explico Ron.

- En realidad le estamos haciendo un favor, Erwin tiene la costumbre de hacerse invisible y no queremos que lo mate.- se defendió Harry.

- Sois de lo que no hay. Anda Ginny vamos con Neville y Luna y dejemos a estos dos con sus hechizos sonoros.- dijo Hermione arrastrando a la pelirroja.

A kilómetros de allí Morgana se preparaba para el último paso de una complicada poción. Se necesitaban tres años de preparación minuciosa para fabricarla y cualquier mínimo fallo podría ser catastrófico.

Hecho al caldero burbujeante el ultimo ingrediente, un ojo de esfinge. A simple vista habría pasado por un rubí pero fijándose se percibía su aura mágica. A su alrededor todos sus lugartenientes recitaban al unisonó un antiguo conjuro necesario para mantener estable la poción.

El ojos rojo sangre entro en contacto con el liquido negro azabache convirtiéndolo en una masa burbujeante que se torno azul intenso. Ahora había que esperar a la siguiente luna llena para poder retirar del fuego el caldero.

Morgana hizo un movimiento de varita y el caldero quedo encerrado en una vitrina de cristal que se hizo invisible incluido su contenido.

Morgana satisfecha con el trabajo levanto la mano e hizo callar a todos sus subordinados. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando vio el brillo de un trueno en el exterior. Algo la puso en alerta. Y pronto averiguo el que: el cielo estaba totalmente despegado. Estaba atando cabos cuando el ventanal que daba al patio se volatilizo convertido en arena.

Un hombre ataviado con un uniforme totalmente negro entro a través del patio al gran salón. Cargaba con un saco enorme. Morgana no tardo en reconocerlo.

- Nunca subestimes la estupidez humana.- espeto Morgana pero sin llegar a mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Yo no soy humano Morgana, deberías saberlo después de tus burdos intentos de seguirme la pista.- diciendo esto el hombre lanzo el saco a los pies de Morgana su contenido se desparramo por el suelo haciendo retroceder a los magos que apuntaban al intruso a la espera de la orden para atacar. Dos docenas de cabezas seccionadas de la manera más brusca rodaban por el parque con un ruido líquido y perverso. – La próxima vez esfuérzate un poco más. Estas dejando en mal lugar a tu homónima en mi mundo.

- Conozco tu historia joven Erwin. Y también conozco a mi homónima como tú la has llamado. Crees que alguien como yo no lo habría descubierto.- explico Morgana dando vueltas alrededor de Erwin.

- Debe de hacer siglos de eso. Yo mismo presencie su muerte. Y ahora va a ocurrir lo mismo pero esta vez no seré un simple espectador. Espero que no se lo tome a mal.- Erwin rugió antes de lanzar a todos los mortifagos contra la pared. Morgana logro crear un escudo que le permitió bloquear el hechizo de Erwin.

- Muy impetuoso.

- Eso cree. Acabo de eliminar a tus peones dejándome todas mis fuerzas para combatirte. Recuerdo a Morgana y se perfectamente que nivel tienes, no pienso subestimarte.- gruño el licántropo transformándose lentamente en su forma de lobo antropomórfico.

- Sorprendente. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un rival que me respetase. Esperemos que tu juventud no sea un problema en esta lucha.- dijo lanzando un rayo negro que se desintegro con un escudo de Erwin.- Bien, muy bien. Me pregunto quién sería tu maestro. Muy pocos saben el contra-hechizo contra ese maleficio.

- Intentas dormirme con tanta charla. Ese es tu plan.- se burlo Erwin lanzando tres llamaradas verdes. Morgana puso delante de ella varios cuerpos de sus propios hombres. – Nunca entenderé como la gente sigue a personas como tú o Voldemort tal y como los tratáis.

- Voldemort fue un inútil pretencioso que ni se acerco a la inmortalidad. Compararme con él es una falta de respeto.- contesto Morgana lanzando a Erwin al exterior y siguiéndole.

- Huy. He tocado una fibra sensible. ¿Os conocías?- investigo el hombre lobo aterrizando sin problemas y devolviendo el ataque.

- Ese engendro intento matarme. Y me quede con las ganas de vengarme por culpa de un niñato con ínfulas de héroe.- exclamo furiosa. Hizo aparecer una llama que aumento hasta formar un gran dragón que ataco a Erwin.

- Estas. Celosa. De. Un. Niño.- dijo Erwin entre un golpe y otro del dragón.- Deberías superarlo. Sobre todo porque te está haciendo perder tu gran inteligencia.

- Creía que me estaba enfrentando a alguien digno pero insultarme no tiene ningún honor.- dijo dirigiendo al dragón una y otra vez contra él.

- No es un insulto, es verdad, ha sido demasiado fácil encontrarte. Estos años has sido descuidada. Sino de que iba a estar aquí.- Erwin se estaba cansando de esquivar y creó una espada y un escudo de hielo.

- Tomare nota y ahora si no es mucha importancia podrías morirte.- exclamo haciendo que el dragón aumentase de tamaño.

- Lo siento pero mi mujer no me lo perdonaría.- bromeo bloqueando una llamarada y lanzando la espada contra la cabeza del dragón que se desvaneció en una voluta de humo.

- Esto se está alargando más de lo previsto. ¿Quieres decirme porque me molestas?

- ¿A parte de porque el bien tiene que luchar contra el mal y todas esas tonterías? Si te soy sincero tengo un problema contigo desde que intentases matar a mi hija en mi mundo.

- ¡Que Rencoroso!- dijo una voz fría al otro lado del patio. Erwin solo miro un segundo pero le basto a Morgana para lanzar un hechizo en conjunto con la voz. Erwin fue lanzado contra el muro y las enredaderas que crecían en él se entrelazaron en los brazos y piernas del licántropo.- Señora deberíamos irnos.

- Espera un segundo.- dijo Morgana acercándose a Erwin.- Has sido un digno oponente, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en el futuro.

- Y la próxima vez no escaparas.- gruño Erwin intentando zafarse de las plantas que seguían creciendo a su alrededor.

- Crucio- lanzo la figura encapuchada contra Erwin. Que aguanto lo suficiente para lanzar un hechizo contra ella tirándola al suelo. Morgana se acerco a ella. Al levantarse ya no llevaba la capucha.

- La próxima vez no lo hagas no tengo tiempo para esto.- murmuro Morgana hastiada mientras se cogía de la mano a la mujer. Erwin que seguía bajo los efectos del cruciatus miro a los ojos a la mujer y una mirada fría y cruel de parpados caídos le devolvió la mirada.- Hasta la vista Erwin- Morgana lanzo un hechizo contra Erwin que cayó en la inconsciencia. Lo único que logro ver antes de que la oscuridad lo hiciera sucumbir fue a ambas mujeres desaparecer.


	16. La fuente y el caldero

Erwin Solomon estaba tumbado a orillas de un pequeño lago. Las montañas que rodeaban el pequeño valle estaban totalmente nevadas. A espaldas de Erwin había un pequeño bosque. El sol estaba en su cenit.

Erwin salió de la duermevela y giro su cabeza. Allí estaba como una visión angelical. Su mujer de piel de alabastro. Su cabello pelirrojo se extendía como un manto de fuego sobre el césped. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era pausada. Erwin veía como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Sentía más que oía su sangre fluir por las venas. Era una sensación que le tranquilizaba.

Su mujer noto como la observaban y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada celesta de su marido. Le sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados como cuchillas y tan blancos que parecían poseer un brillo propio.

- Me encanta tu sonrisa- dijo Erwin mientras la besaba.

- A mi me encanta perderme en la inmensidad de esos ojos que tanto amo.

- Tendremos que hacer estas excursiones más a menudo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Quiero volver a escucharte decir esas cosas tan maravillosas.

- No sabía que fueras tan romántico.- dijo la pelirroja besándole en el cuello y dándole un pequeño mordisco.

- ¿Aun tienes hambre?- bromeo Erwin.

- No, solo es que me gusta tu sabor.- confeso- Nos damos un bañito.

- ¿No tendrás frio?

- Para eso te tengo a ti.- dijo pícaramente levantándose y tirando de su marido.

- Alina eres de lo que no hay.- Sonrió poniéndose en pie y empezó a andar hacia el lago. Pero algo iba mal, no le cuadraban las cosas. Se detuvo en seco. Alina siguió sin percatarse de nada y se metió en el agua hasta la cintura se giro y empezó a hablar a alguien que no estaba allí.- Mi pierna, no me duele. Y esto, esto ya ha pasado antes. Ya lo he vivido. Esto es un sueño.

Tras decir esto todo lo que había a su alrededor se torno borroso, desvaneciéndose como una voluta de humo al viento. Vio por última vez a su mujer que reía y lanzaba agua a donde debería estar él. No pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica.

El valle fue sustituido por un patio semicalcinado. Erwin seguía atrapado por las enredaderas pero estas se habían secado y logro romperlas sin mucha dificultad. Entro en la casa como un autómata. Aun estaba algo conmocionado por haber visto a Alina aunque hubiera sido en un sueño, había sido muy real.

El salón en el que había estado esa noche aun seguía cubierto de cadáveres. El no había usado tanta fuerza por lo que era seguro que Morgana los había ejecutado. Paso por el centro de la habitación y noto un influjo inusual de energía. Se detuvo a examinarlo más concienzudamente. Un hechizo de invisibilidad bastante potente pero solo quedaban ligeras trazas de él. Lo que había oculto ya se lo habían llevado.

Examino toda la casa varias veces antes de enviar un patronus al ministerio. El gran león se lanzo en el aire.

Neville recogía todos los instrumentos que habían dejado los alumnos de su última clase del día. Estaba algo cansado, uno de los alumnos se había acercado a la tentacula venenosa y había tenido que llevarla corriendo a la enfermería porque era alérgica.

Coloco los rastrillos en el armario. A su espalda se abrió la puerta del invernadero. Neville se giro y vio a Harry sentado en una de las mesas.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en esta posición.- dijo Harry.

- Pasamos el testigo a la próxima generación. ¿Estás nostálgico?

- No simplemente recordaba los viejos tiempos. En realidad venia a pedirte un favor. ¿No tendrás Branquialgas? Quiero dar una clase de defensa contra criaturas acuáticas.

- Estas de suerte el mes pasado comencé a cultivarlas. Supongo que no querías pedírselo a Malfoy.

- Ni loco, además no creo que vaya a hablar conmigo. Ha aprendido a comportarse.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que eso llegara a pasar?- pregunto sin esperar una respuesta. Se sentó al lado de Harry.- Para cuando es la clase.

- La semana que viene antes de que empiece el frio.

- Creo que podre tenerlas listas para entonces.

- ¿Vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Harry levantándose. Neville asintió y le siguió a los jardines.

-¿Qué tal va el asunto de Morgana?

- Estancado, Minerva hablo con Kingsley ayer. Los aurores no son capaces de seguir ninguna pista. Todas llevan o a una emboscada o a un callejón sin salida. Esa mujer está jugando con nosotros. La orden tampoco encuentra nada salvo algunos restos sin importancia. Es frustrante que sea tan buena. Es como volver a los tiempos de Voldemort.

- Al menos Morgana no mata Muggles.

- No, solo magos, e intenta hacerse con el control. En realidad es una gran persona como no me había dado cuenta antes.- ironizo Harry.

- Te está afectando.- afirmo Neville.

- Es como volver al pasado. Sin volver realmente ya que Morgana se está encargando de que los ataques sean discretos cuando quiere.

- Estas diciendo que quiere hacerlo todo bajo cuerda,… ¿Ese no es Erwin?- pregunto Neville señalando a un hombre que se acercaba desde la entrada a los terrenos.

- Si creo que es él. Ayer no fue a la cena y esta mañana no ha aparecido.- dijo Harry encaminándose hacia Erwin que ya estaba a una veintena de metros de ellos.

- Da igual en qué mundo este. La burocracia sigue siendo de una lentitud mortal. Creía que me moría de viejo.- dijo Erwin al ponerse a la altura de los otros dos.

- ¿Dónde te has metido?- pregunto Harry.

- Le hecho una visita a Morgana.

- ¡Estarás de broma! ¡En que estabas pensando para ir tu solo podríamos haberla detenido!- exclamo Harry.

- ¿De verdad lo crees Harry? Hazme caso todo el que me hubiera acompañado estaría muerto. Consiguió mantenerme a ralla durante todo el combate y acabo atrapándome gracias a uno de sus seguidores. No voy a pecar de falta modestia, mis poderes compiten con Voldemort y Dumbledore, eso es un hecho, y Morgana fue instruida por Merlín sus conocimientos de magia antigua son más extensos de lo que imaginaba. Os diré una cosa yo soy discípulo del maestro de Merlín y aun así no he podido derrotarla. Lo entendéis, no tenéis capacidad de combate.

- Vale, vale. Puede que tengas razón pero aun así podrías habernos dicho algo.

- Os habrías interpuesto.

- Harry, él tiene razón- le corto Neville antes de que el pelinegro respondiese.- Nunca le habríamos permitido ir solo.

- Está bien. Pero al menos podre preguntarle como la localizo ¿No?

- Desde que llegue he adquirido la mitad de los satélites que hay en órbita, y he pirateado el resto. Los reprograme para que detectasen las auras mágicas. Como sabéis la magia es una clase de energía. Y por lo tanto deja residuos. Mi red de satélites lleva años escaneando el planeta y ayer termino de hacerlo. Encontré una anomalía. Las energías en sus niveles más bajos sigue siendo detectada pero había un punto en el que no se detectaba nada. Es decir que habían desplegado un hechizo poderoso de encapsulamiento impidiendo que saliese nada de magia. No fue difícil suponer que Morgana haría algo parecido ya que en el Medievo los magos se encontraban mutuamente buscando sus auras. Esa tradición se perdió pero Morgana la tiene presente. Mi idea era investigar un poco y me encontré con una reunión. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad y ataque. Un golpe contundente si se me permite decirlo ya que Morgana mato a todos sus lugarteniente por inútiles.

- ¿Los mato?- pregunto Harry. Neville estaba algo desorientado por la explicación de Erwin.

- No estaban a la altura de sus expectativas. Por cierto me envía recuerdos para ti Harry.

- ¿A mí? Si no la conozco.

- Ya pero ella a ti sí. Te guarda algo de rencor por acabar con Voldemort.

- ¿Es que era su aliado o algo así?- Erwin rio ante la pregunta.

- No exactamente, tiene más que ver porque era ella era quien lo quería matar.

- Es que ni entre ellos se llevan bien.- dijo Neville.

- ¿Bueno y has encontrado algo útil?-pregunto Harry.

- La fuente de la eterna juventud. O al menos una parte. Era lo que usaba para seguir viviendo con un poco de suerte no tendrá acceso a la verdadera. Y descubrí un aura extraña, tengo el presentimiento de que está fabricando la poción clonadora. Si es cierto estamos en un problema.

- ¿Qué hace exactamente?- pregunto Harry.

- Crear un ejército idéntico a la persona que la toma. Si Morgana la tomase estaríamos perdidos.

- Y que vamos a hacer.

- Esa poción se prohibió hace dos mil años. Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore.

- Vamos contigo.- dijo Harry. Los tres entraron en el castillo.

Ron y Hermione paseaban con Rose por la orilla del lago. La pequeña daba saltos y reía señalando las ondulaciones que provocaba el calamar gigante. El cefalópodo parecía disfrutar de la risa de la pequeña ya que se acercaba más a la orilla sacando los tentáculos de vez en cuando.

Ron tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la condujo a un gran roble. Se sentaron apoyados en su base. Ron empezó a acariciar el pelo de la castaña mientras ella se inclinaba en su pecho. Ambos miraban embelesados a su hija.

- Pensaste alguna vez que tendríamos una hija tan guapa.- dijo Ron.

- No podría ser de otro modo teniendo un padre como tú.- contesto Hermione rozando sus labios con la nariz del pelirrojo.

- Y cuando este en el colegio tendrá tu cerebro. Será la brujita más bella e inteligente de la historia, después de su madre por supuesto.

- Y no te preocupa algo eso. Que sea tan guapa.- comento Hermione.

- ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme?

- Hombre una chica guapa atraerá a muchos chicos. Y no creo que sea tan tonta como su madre que se fue a enamorar del único que no la hacía caso.

- Yo si te hacía caso, es que, no creía que tú te fueras a fijar en alguien como yo.

- Ron, ya dejamos ese tema zanjado. No te menosprecies más, eres una gran persona y siempre has estado a mi lado. Entraste en un bosque lleno de acromantulas para salvarme y te enfrentaste a Bellatrix, que chica puede decir eso de su marido.

- Siempre sabes que decir.- comento Ron mientras la besaba. No vieron como Rose se elevaba en el aire y lanzaba chispas de colores en dirección al calamar que cambiaba de pigmentación en contraste con las luces como si estuvieran en una pequeña batalla de espectacularidad. Cuando se separaron Rose ya había descendido y el calamar se había marchado atraído por alguna extraña criatura.- Rosie ven- llamo Ron, la niña se acerco a sus padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Hagrid?

- Si, si quiero el tío Hagrid es muy divertido, es mi segundo tío favorito.- grito feliz la pelirroja.

- ¿Y quién es el primero?- pregunto Hermione conociendo la respuesta.

- ¡El tito Erwin! ¡Es el mejor!- exclamo Rose.

- Sera mejor que no te oigan tu tío Harry y tu tío George.- dijo Ron sonriéndole a su hija.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque se sentirán tristes de no ser los primeros.

- Pero es que a mí me gusta el tito Erwin, tío George es muy infantil- ante el comentario de la niña Ron soltó una sonora carcajada. "Mi hija de tres años piensa que su tío es muy infantil"- Y tío Harry es aburrido, tía Ginny es más divertida que él.

La pareja se alejo riendo del lago.

Morgana se sentó en la butaca de su nuevo escondite. Esta vez había suplido todos los fallos de seguridad. La casa estaba totalmente oculta del mundo sin llegar a estarlo. Aplico la teoría de esconder las cosas a simple vista.

Su segunda al mando acababa de irse en busca de los reemplazos de sus hombres perdidos. Ahora se había quedado sola con la persona con la que menos quería estar.

- Sabes Morgana, pensaría que te has vuelto honrada de repente si no supiera que eso es imposible. Así que porque le dejaste con vida.- dijo Circe Apoyándose en la repisa de la chimenea.

- Curiosidad. Es un chico interesante. Conoce las antiguas reglas. Se merece el trato de un anciano.

- Si no recuerdo mal, mataste a todos los ancianos hace dos siglos.- comento jocosa.

- Pero respetando el código.

- Esa es tu opinión. Pero al dejarlo vivo has perdido el acceso a la fuente y has corrido el riesgo de morir al trasladar la poción.

- El estanque estaba perdiendo sus facultades, solo le quedaban un par de baños. Tenía que reabastecerlo de todas formas.

- Es tu plan, no puedo intervenir por ninguna de las partes pero sigues siendo mi hermana. Ten cuidado con ese hombre, presiento que es más de lo que parece. Y está rodeado por magos muy poderosos. Los mismos que derrotaron a Tom Riddle.

-Estas preocupada por mí. Cuanto llevas sin ir a la fuente.

- Fui el año pasado. Morgana estoy aquí como mera espectadora, pero recuerda lo que pasara si te excedes.

- Lo tengo muy presente, no necesito que me lo recuerden y menos tú. Estoy demasiado cerca. No voy a cometer el error de enfadarle.

- Eso espero Hermana, realmente eso espero. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que irme.

- No vuelvas demasiado pronto.- espeto Morgana levantándose del asiento, Circe ya había desaparecido.- Entrometidos.- murmuro mientras fijaba su vista en el caldero humeante que había en el fuego.


	17. Buscando Consejo

Irak. A sesenta kilómetros de Bagdad. El desierto se extendía infinito y mortal en cualquier dirección que se mirase. El sol ya hacia horas que se había posado en el horizonte sumergiendo en oscuridad aquella extensión baldía.

La 15ª división de marines llevaba tres horas de duro enfrentamiento contra una célula durmiente que había detonado una bomba improvisada delante del convoy. El apoyo se había retrasado y estaban resistiendo a duras penas.

Los fogonazos de los fusiles se mezclaban con las explosiones de las granadas de fragmentación. A unos cien metros de allí. Erwin observaba impasible el tiroteo. Acaba de llegar y estaba cansado. Debido a la naturaleza de su visita no podía llamar la atención y había tenido que correr mil setecientos kilómetros.

Con el atardecer su vista se había adaptado perdiendo la capacidad de apreciar los colores y creando un mosaico de tonos grises. Su visión nocturna se entremezclaba con la infrarroja permitiéndole ver mucho más de lo que podría hacer cualquier otra especie de ese planeta.

Oyó el silbido de las balas al zumbar a su lado. Balas perdidas que llovían sin ton ni son en una batalla a oscuras. Pero lo que le interesaba a Erwin era el sonido que se escondía debajo. El graznido de un cuervo.

Siguió el sonido hasta llegar a su origen pero ya no estaba. En su lugar veía la figura de un pequeño conejo blanco que trataba de huir de aquel infierno o eso era lo que parecía. Erwin ya tenía suficiente. Alzo la varita y paró en seco la barbarie que se había originado.

Todos los hombres estaban allí en la última posición que tenían antes de que Erwin lanzase el hechizo. Con un nuevo movimiento el desierto quedo vacio. Los soldados de ambos bandos habían sido transportados a un lugar neutral.

El conejo fue brincando hasta él hasta pararse a sus pies. Lo miraba de arriba a abajo con curiosidad. Tras ese escrutinio se alego un poco y fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una bella mujer de cabellos dorados. Unos ojos verdes parecían atravesar al licántropo que ni se inmuto.

- Has desmejorado mucho no Morrigan.- saludo abrazando a la mujer.

- ¿Has visto a que me he rebajado? A una guerra menor. Como hecho de menos la edad media. – rezongo triste.

- ¿Menor? Morrigan, esto tiene de todo menos ser una guerra menor.- refunfuño Erwin.

- No habrás venido solo por una discusión sobre las guerras.

- Los dioses sois muy impacientes para haber vivido tanto.

- Te recuerdo que en tu mundo solo quedan tres.

- Sigues en contacto con la Morrigan de mi mundo.

- Nos está vedado el poder hablar libremente sobre ello. Sé lo que quieres pero no puedo decirte nada del otro mundo, aunque seas parte de él.- concluyo con un deje de tristeza. Erwin agacho la cabeza visiblemente desilusionado.

- Es una lástima pero venia por otra cosa. Eres la diosa de la muerte. Necesito encontrar la forma de destruir un ejército en segundos.

- Ya sabes hacer eso. Leo te enseño bien.- dijo la diosa creando unos sillones con la arena y sentándose en uno. Erwin le imito.

- No es un ejército cualquiera. Sera creado. Con la poción clonadora.- AL oir esas palabras la actitud de cordialidad de Morrigan desapareció y se formo una de cautela que escondía el puro pánico.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Esa poción no se puede realizar desde que fue prohibida. Aun recuerdo los estragos que causo su creador. Destruyo la Atlántida y a punto estuvo de destruir el reino elemental. Se necesitaría los poderes de un dios para afrontar las múltiples defensas que hay alrededor de esa pócima. No se puede hacer sin más.

- Pues Morgana ha averiguado la forma de convertirse en un dios entonces.

- ¿Morgana?- Morrigan frunció los labios al hacer la pregunta. Erwin asintió.- Lo siento mucho Erwin. Nos han prohibido involucrarnos en este asunto a menos que se cometa un desequilibro demasiado grande, pero no te preocupes hablare con Él sobre esto.

- Presupongo que ya lo sabrá. Circe, lo sabe y estoy al tanto de que es una de vuestras observadoras.- Morrigan sonrió ante el comentario.

- Ya sé porque Leo te tiene tanto cariño. Eres un chico astuto.

- ¿Chico? ¿A qué edad se supone que comenzareis a tratarme como un adulto?

- Aun tienes mucho que aprender y no tienes ni un siglo. Deberías estar contento de conocer a un dios.

- Y llevarme bien con ella.

- No te pases. Te encuentro interesante pero no soy mi contraparte.

- Así que la otra Morrigan te conto lo que le hizo Alina.- dedujo Erwin.

- Con pelos y señales. Aun hay veces que se queja de las heridas.- rio Morrigan.- Tienes una mujer muy celosa.

- La otra Morrigan fue demasiado lejos en el coqueteo.- abdujo.- Bueno creo que ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Si me dices que no podéis involucraros en esto estoy más tranquilo aunque siga estando presente la pócima.- dijo Erwin levantándose. El cielo se encapoto rápidamente formando nubes de tormenta.

- Encontraras la manera de contrarrestarla. Toda pócima tiene sus puntos débiles- dijo la diosa guiñándole un ojo. Erwin la sonrió a modo de despedida y desapareció en un relámpago.

- Así que ese es el lobo de la desesperación. Esperaba otra cosa.- dijo una voz detrás de Morrigan. Ella le contesto sin darse la vuelta.

- Los viejos como nosotros solemos pasar por alto a los más jóvenes aunque sean brillantes.- tras decir esto se convirtió en un cuervo y se alejo en la oscuridad. Un hombre alto y robusto la vio convertirse en un punto insignificante en la lejanía.

EL Gran Comedor se hallaba abarrotado de alumnos a la espera de las clases optativas del ED. Todos cuchicheaban impacientes por las clases. En ese momentos las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos vieron al profesor Potter entrar.

Llego al centro de la sala. Y espero a que las conversaciones cesasen.

- El señor Solomon está de viaje y se ha retrasado a sí que hoy yo les daré las clases. En primer lugar me gustaría saber que os ha estado enseñando.- dijo Harry mirando alrededor. Vio una mano levantada.- Si, señorita Alison.

- El profesor Solomon nos ha enseñado técnicas de escudos avanzadas y también amplio los hechizos contra criaturas que usted nos enseño.- contesto la niña.

- En definitiva sabéis defenderos y tenéis un arsenal mayor cuando queréis pasar a la ofensiva.- todos asintieron.- ¿Os ha enseñado algún método de comunicación?

- El profesor Solomon dice que hasta que no sepamos discernir la capacidad del enemigo no nos enseñara esa clase de magia.- volvió a contestar Alison. Harry frunció el ceño.

- Así que no os ha enseñado.- empezó Harry.

- No, no lo he hecho- dijo Erwin entrando por la puerta.- Es la mejor manera de mantenerlos a salvo.

- Manteniéndolos aislados durante un duelo.- inquirió el pelinegro.

- Si no saben a qué se enfrentan solo pondrían en peligro a quien pidiesen ayuda. La mejor forma es huir.

- Y les has enseñado a hacerlo.

- Lo hare cuando cuente con Ron para la demostración. Además, de veras me estas criticando mi manera de enseñar. Llevo seis décadas preservando la paz mundial. Creo que tengo experiencia de sobra para hacerlo.- gruño Erwin mostrando los colmillos. Toda la sala estaba en silencio.

- No estoy diciendo que no seas capaz, dijo que es negligente.

- ¡Negligente! ¡Yo soy negligente! La…- respiraba agitadamente. Las pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que apenas se veía el azul de sus ojos.- Harry… atúrdeme… ¡YA!- le grito el licántropo. Harry no sabía que pasaba pero le hizo caso. El hechizo impacto en medio del pecho. Erwin se tambaleo ligeramente pero se mantuvo en pie.- Sera suficiente.- Alzo la mano y Harry se dio cuenta de que había petrificado a los alumnos antes de la discusión. Los chicos recobraron la conciencia sin percatarse de haber sido hechizados.- La clase de hoy queda suspendida. Descansen bien la próxima será doble para suplir la perdida.- dicho esto Erwin desapareció por la puerta seguido de cerca por Harry.

- Te encuentras mal.- pregunto preocupado.

- Los que se encontraran mal serán las personas que haya en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros sino encuentro a Ron.- dijo Erwin saliendo a los jardines. Bajo prácticamente corriendo al estadio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y por qué necesitas a Ron?

- Por mucho control que parezca tener si el cansancio llega a cierto límite mi autocontrol se colapsa. Eso quiere decir que la parte animal podría asumir el control. Necesito algo que la distraiga de sus instintos naturales. Algo que haga que este concentrada en una única cosa. Y ahí entra Ron. El tiene las snitch para los partidos.

- Vas a perseguir una Snitch para no matar a nadie- dijo incrédulo.

- Está probado que cazar o correr no sirve de nada pero atrapar un objeto que no puedes comer sí. Es por experiencia.

Harry le seria observando los pequeños tics que le estaban consumiendo. Un temblor de la mano. Pequeñas sacudidas de la cabeza. En definitiva estaba muy alterado, más de lo que al pelinegro le gustaría ver al lobo.

Entraron como una exhalación en el despacho de Ron y tras una pequeña explicación de lo que ocurría el pelirrojo saco una caja llena de snitch. No estaba por la labor de negarse aunque pareciera absurdo no valía la pena arriesgarse.

El campo de Quiddicht ya estaba completamente vacío. Los entrenamientos habían terminado hacia horas. En un último esfuerzo Erwin mantuvo la forma humana hasta que Ron lanzase las tres snitch.

Las esferas doradas batieron sus alas transparentes desapareciendo en segundos de la vista. Erwin se fijo en el cielo atento a cualquier movimiento, se transformaba rápidamente en un lobo. Acabo a cuatro patas acechando el espacio que había sobre su cabeza.

Una de las Snitch paso zumbando junto a él haciendo que este saltase tres metros en el aire y diera una pirueta. No llego a tocar suelo. Sus patas musculosas se impulsaron en el vacio como si fuera de hormigón aumentando en altura.

En tres saltos ya se encontraba a la altura en la que estarían los buscadores durante un partido. No paraba de moverse ni un momento bajando y subiendo en el aire. Atravesando el estadio de lado a lado.

Harry que había sido el buscador más joven buscador de Hogwarts tenía dificultades para seguir el ritmo endiabladamente veloz que llevaba el gran lobo gris. No podía imaginar como algo tan enorme podía moverse tan rápido. Sin embargo la Snitch era demasiado pequeña y ágil como para dejarse atrapar.

Paso una hora tras otra. El sol empezaba a decaer. Algunos alumnos y profesores que habían visto el movimiento en el campo de juego se habían congregado en las gradas para ver el espectáculo.

Erwin ya había atrapado dos de las Snitch. Harry tenía en la mano los restos que habían quedado. Dos alas deformadas y un caparazón hundido y mordisqueado. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que el licántropo ya no se esforzaba demasiado, estaba jugando como lo haría un cachorro.

Al final se lanzo los veinte metros que le separaban del suelo atrapado la última Snitch entre sus dientes. La mordió antes de escupirla y tirarse en el suelo. Se quedo tumbado en el césped totalmente inmóvil. Ron se acerco lentamente a él seguido de Harry. Al llegar a su lado oyeron la profunda respiración. Se había quedado dormido.

- Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.- comento Ron intentando levantar a Erwin- Uf, ¡Imposible! Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.

- Ron, tengo que recordarte que eres mago.- le dijo Harry.

- Se me había olvidad- dijo desviando la mirada.

- Lo querías dejar aquí tirado a que si.- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Hombre, dicho así parece algo malo. Pero imagínate que se despierta en la puerta de Rose. De todas formas no creo que le importe.- argumento el pelirrojo.

- Vale, pero se lo dices tú cuando despierte.- contesto Harry alegándose con Ron y dispersando a los alumnos.

- Lo que os voy a decir ahora no podrá salir de estas cuatro paredes. No solo es un secreto sino que además si se llegara a saber el mundo se desmoronaría.- comenzó Erwin. Habían pasado tres días desde que se durmió en el campo de Quiddicht. Estaba en una pequeña sala con Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny. Los cuatro asintieron.- Todos sabéis que la humanidad nació hace unos veinte o treinta mil años, lo que no sabéis es que junto a ellos surgieron, una segunda especie, una especie con un poder tal que podrían alterar el rumbo del universo si se lo propusieran. Durante un tiempo convivieron con los humanos que lo veneraban como a dioses. Pero la humanidad se volvió demasiado peligrosa para sí misma y para los demás por lo que los dioses decidieron pasar al anonimato. Desde entonces cuidan a la humanidad desde las sombras. Manteniendo el equilibrio. Bien hasta aquí la clase de historia. El problema viene cuando se involucran de forma activa. Decantándose por un bando u otro. Eso no se ha dado en siglos. Pero dado la situación actual llegue a pensar que estaban detrás, por suerte, y aquí vienen las buenas noticias es que esta vez no se van a involucrar, al menos no en nuestra contra. Y existe la posibilidad de que intervengan contra Morgana.

- Si existen esos dioses porque no intervinieron cuando Voldemort se alzo.- espeto Harry.

- No pensaras que actúan directamente dando la cara. Son más sutiles, pero también más crueles. Ellos fueron los que utilizaron a Trelawney y la indujeron para crear tu profecía. Eso acabo con Voldemort la primera y la última vez.

- Entonces por eso murieron mis padres por seguir las directrices de unos dioses.- se pregunto Harry.

- No Harry, ellos murieron por protegerte. Ya lo entendiste una vez, esa profecía no se refería a ti.- le explico Erwin palmeándole la espalda.

- Eso es muy revelador e interesante pero de que nos sirve contra la poción de Morgana.- pregunto Ron después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Aun estoy en eso pero es bueno saber que no han tomado partido. Significa que aun tenemos algo que hacer.


	18. El principio del fin

Hermione estaba dando los últimos retoques a su pintalabios. Se miro por última vez en el espejo. Iba vestida con el traje de gala que le había comprado Erwin. No le gustaba derrochar pero era evidente que ese vestido valía cada galeón que había costado.

Se aliso las arrugas de la tela y salió del baño de su habitación. Ron ya debía haber terminado de vestirse. Ya no estaba en el dormitorio. Salió al pasillo y se encontró con ron enfundado en su traje negro. Erwin estaba a su lado, se le veía incomodo vestido elegantemente. Iba con un traje gris azulado.

Rose estaba entre los dos con un vestido rojo que agitaba continuamente para ver como planeaba en el aire. Sujetaba con una mano a su padre y con la otra a su tío aferrándose con fuerza para que no escaparan.

Hermione se acerco a su marido para darle un profundo beso. Erwin viendo que iba para largo en los pensamientos de ambos. Levanto en vilo a la pequeña pelirroja y bajo por las escaleras rumbo al gran comedor.

- Bueno jovencita, que hacemos primero.- le pregunto el licántropo a la niña.

- Hacemos un muñeco de nieve.- propuso la pelirroja.

- No creo que Hermione viera bien sacarte a los jardines con el frio que hace. Y si cenamos y después vemos el baile de navidad. Seguro que algún estudiante es como tu padre o como tío Harry. Nos divertiremos un rato.

- No mejor vemos como bailan mama y papa.

- Vale pero primero la cena.

- Pero nada de verdura.

- ¿Verdura? ¡Qué asco!- dijo Erwin haciendo una mueca que divirtió a Rose.

Harry y Ginny vigilaban a los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante. Harry como jefe de casa tenia que mantener el orden entre los alumnos de Gryffindor. Era una suerte que las viejas rivalidades entre casa hubiera casi desaparecido.

Todos los chicos iban ordenadamente con sus acompañantes del brazo rumbo al Gran Comedor. Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron entrado Harry y Ginny cerraron la marcha.

Ginny al ver la decoración le vino a la memoria el baile de navidad de su tercer año. Cuando Harry participo en el torneo de los tres magos. El techo había sido encantado para que simulase una placida nevada. Las paredes y las ventanas se habían teñido de blanco a causa de la acumulación de la nieve falsa. Las mesas de las casas se habían convertido en decenas de pequeñas mesas redondas para cinco o seis personas. El centro de la sala había sido vaciado de cualquier objeto dejando una extensa zona de baile.

Todas las parejas se mantenían en el límite de esa zona, sin atreverse a ser los primeros en ponerse a bailar. Ginny iba a darles un pequeño empujón siendo ella y Harry los primeros pero una cabellera castaña y otra pelirroja ya la habían pasado de largo y estaban bailando en el centro de la sala.

Ron y Hermione bailaban lentamente uno apoyado en el otro, meciéndose mutuamente. El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que encandilaba a Hermione.

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

- Al fin he podido ir contigo al baile de navidad, con algo de retraso pero he venido con la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra.

- ¡Oh Ron! Cuando quieres puedes ser todo un romántico.

- Eres tú. Tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona.

- ¡Ron! Eso lo viste ayer en una película.

- ¿Y eso hace que sea menos cierto?- pregunto Ron acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña hasta que sus labios se unieron. Siguieron bailando mientras se besaban tiernamente.

- Esos dos nunca cambiaran- dijo Ginny a unos metros de la pareja bailando junto a Harry.

- Y si les damos algo de envidia.- le susurro el pelinegro al oído con una mirada maliciosa.

- Y en que ha pensado el elegido.- respondió pícaramente.

Por toda respuesta Harry se acerco a Ginny y la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras le besaba el cuello e iba subiendo hasta sus labios.

Al otro lado del Gran Comedor Erwin y Rose estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. La niña a pesar de su tierna edad era muy inteligente y ya podía poner a prueba la habilidad de su padre en ese juego.

Solo Ron y Erwin habían sido capaces de vencerla lo que molestaba a la pelirroja que quería ser la mejor en ese juego haciendo acto de presencia la actitud de Hermione. Y sus dos oponentes no podían dejarla ganar ya que de alguna forma siempre lo sabía.

Erwin ataco a la reina con su caballo haciendo que ambas figuras se enfrentasen en una cruel batalla. Rose frunció ligeramente el entrecejo totalmente concentrada, a Erwin le divertía ver esa expresión en una chiquilla.

Los ojos de Rose lanzaron chispas alargando el brazo para mover el alfil y comer el otro caballo de Erwin. A este no le hizo falta mirar el tablero para saber que había perdido. Echo un vistazo rápido y vio como el rey tiraba la corona.

- Impresionante.- felicito el licántropo a la pelirroja que no paraba de aplaudir.

- Esta vez te he ganado de verdad.- dijo feliz la pequeña Weasley.

- Muy cierto, no había visto venir esa jugada.- dijo Erwin.- Has ganado que es lo que quieres.

- Bailar con el perrito.

- Te lo he dicho mil veces Rosie, no soy un perro.- dijo Erwin meneando la cabeza a la vez que se transformaba. Ante el asombro de algunos alumnos que no lo habían visto nunca hacerlo a pesar de saber de su condición. – Anda vamos a molestar un rato a tus tíos que parecen que se lo están pasando muy bien.- continuo una vez transformado señalando a Harry y Ginny demasiado acaramelados para ser un baile de estudiantes.

Rose salto de su silla y corrió hasta ponerse al lado del gigantesco canido. Juntos se acercaron a la pareja que no se había percatado de su presencia. Rose se inclino un poco y le susurro algo a Erwin que sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes.

El lobo se puso justo debajo de ellos y rugió haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo y los objetivos de la broma estaban en el suelo del susto. Mientras Rose y Erwin se desternillaban de risa al igual que empezó Ron pero tras una mirada de Hermione se contuvo.

- Menuda influencia para Rosie, eres peor que George- le recrimino la castaña a Erwin.

- Mama ha sido idea mía- intento decir Rose.

- Como se nota que eres una Weasley.- negó con la cabeza Hermione- Vamos a acostarte que ya es muy tarde.- diciendo esto la cogió de la mano y salió del Gran Comedor.

- Creo que me he librado- dijo Erwin.

- Lo dudo mucho Hermione tiene una memoria prodigiosa para estas cosas.- dijo Ginny.- Pero te tendrías que preocupar por mi.- agito la varita y le lanzo el hechizo mocomurciélago. El rayo morado salió de la punta de la varita e impacto en el lomo del licántropo. Para desilusión de Ginny el maleficio no tuvo ningún tipo de efecto.

- ¿Un ataque de cosquillas?- pregunto Erwin volviendo a su forma humana y creando un nuevo traje.- Mi umbral del dolor es mucho más alto que el de los demás por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- ¡Qué asco!- refunfuño guardando la varita.

- Deberíais dar ejemplo que sois profesores.- recrimino Ron.

- Y lo dices tú, que has sido el primero en ponerse meloso con su acompañante.- contraataco Harry.

- ¡Oye!...-empezó Ron

- ¡Silencio!- ordeno Erwin. Señalo la entrada del Gran Comedor donde había aparecido una forma vaporosa como una nube. Erwin fue hacia ella. Las volutas de vapor fueron ganando consistencia hasta convertirse en una mujer que solo Erwin reconoció.- ¿Qué quieres Morgana?- pregunto al ponerse a su altura.

- Vengo a avisarte. Al amanecer mi plan se pondrá en marcha. Tienes siete horas para prepararte.- explico la Morgana de vapor al terminar se disolvió desapareciendo.

- Todos los alumnos, a los dormitorios.- ordeno Erwin. En unos minutos la sala estaba casi vacía a excepción del profesorado.- Harry ponte en contacto con la orden los quiero aquí para ayer. Ron revisa todos los pasillos no quiero a ningún alumno correteando por aquí. Hermione, Minerva, Neville y Filius quiero que reforcéis las defensas mágicas del castillo. Luna y Hagrid vosotros ir a avisar a los centauros de que se mantengan alegados y traer a los threstral. Y tú Malfoy te quiero lo más lejos posible de mi.- Erwin iba dando órdenes de forma mecánica dando lugar a su faceta militar.

Harry empezó a mandar los patronus necesarios para alertar a toda la orden. El resto salió del Gran Comedor a hacer lo que les habían mandado. Erwin mientras tanto se había transportado al ministerio para reforzar las defensas del edificio y avisar al ministro en persona.

Dos horas después El gran comedor estaba lleno de gente, pero pronto desaparecieron la mitad de ellos, mandados al ministerio y a Azkaban. Ginny y Hermione se habían cambiado los vestidos por unos trajes especiales que le había dado Erwin. Eran totalmente negros cubiertos de bolsillos. Harry y Ron llevaban también los mismos trajes. Según Erwin estaban adaptados para canalizar la energía mágica en dirección a la varita amplificando la fuerza de los hechizos.

El licántropo por otra parte llevaba una armadura medieval, la misma que había llevado cuando atacaron el partido de Quiddicht recordó Hermione.

Los cinco estaban discutiendo por donde atacarían y donde deberían poner sus fuerzas para defenderse. Una pareja se le acerco. Una mujer con una melena rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros y un pelirrojo con la cara llena de cicatrices. Erwin al verlos llegar se cayó mirando al pelirrojo fijamente como si viese un fantasma.

- Hola Bill- saludo Ron.- Erwin este es mi hermano William y esta es su esposa Fleur.

- Te llamas William.- murmuro malhumorado el licántropo.

- Si pero prefiero Bill.- contesto Bill sin darse cuenta de la forma de actuar de Erwin.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Hermione dándose cuenta de la actitud hostil de Erwin hacia el hermano de Ron.

- Muchas coincidencias… Te pareces demasiado al ex-novio de mi mujer- acabo diciendo Erwin después de un rato.

- Con que nos has salido celosillo.- comento Ron.

- William era un desgraciado que intento matar a mi mujer, dejo parapléjica a su hermana y estuvo a punto de destruir el pueblo donde vivía.- Explico Erwin marchándose de la sala.

- Menudo culebrón de vida que tiene.- dijo Ron.

Erwin salió a los terrenos del castillo, vio a los trhestal cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se acerco a ellos. Eran de las pocas criaturas que no sentían miedo a su lado y eso le agradaba. Se sentó junto a una cría provocando el sufrimiento del metal de la armadura que se doblo sin resistencia ante el más mínimo movimiento y a pesar de su aparente maleabilidad era más dura que el diamante y más fuerte que cualquier aleación conocida.

La cría se le acerco lentamente hasta lamerle los dedos. Erwin conjuro un filete sanguinolento y se la dio al threstal. La pequeña criatura mordisqueo ansioso el trozo de carne. A los pocos minutos ya no quedaba rastro del filete y la cría estaba tumbada abotagada por la comilona.

Erwin acaricio el lomo y las alas que a pesar de su aspecto eran suaves como el algodón.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza al recordar su penosa actuación de hacia unos minutos. No debería haberse comportado así. Al fin y al cabo Bill no tenía la culpa de parecerse a William. Pero los recuerdos tenían demasiado peso como para dejarlos de lado.

Se tumbo en la hierba y cerró los ojos concentrándose en sus pulsaciones hasta que su corazón prácticamente se detuvo. Era una técnica de relajación que había resultado muy beneficiosa para mejorar sus habilidades físicas.

Estuvo en ese estado de meditación hasta que el sol despunto en el horizonte. Separo los parpados lentamente mientras su corazón volvía a su latir natural. Los Threstal seguían estando a su alrededor.

Ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de cómo el licántropo se levantaba y volvía a la entrada del castillo. Al llegar a mitad del recorrido vio como los miembros de la orden iban saliendo del castillo y se apelotonaban en las escaleras.

Al otro lado de los jardines en la linde del bosque percibió un movimiento furtivo. Centro su vista en esa zona y pudo ver como comenzaban a agruparse las fuerzas de Morgana en el bosque listas para atacar.

Erwin se dio prisa en llegar al lado de los otros.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –pregunto Harry al verlo.

- No hay tiempo. Quiero una línea defensiva en la puerta el resto del grupo se dividan en tres grupos y se desplieguen por todas las ventanas que den a esta parte de los terrenos. Lo quiero ya antes de que los que hay en el bosque decidan atacar.- ordeno Erwin. Los presentes miraron al bosque perturbados por la cercanía de la batalla, se quedaron un segundo estático antes de ponerse en sus puestos.

- ¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Ron

- Indefinido, se mantienen en el límite de mi rango de visión infrarroja. Mi estimación mínima es de tres o cuatro docenas.

- Medio centenar de magos- dijo Hermione apretando con fuerza la varita.

- Hermione, tu y Ron a mi derecha y Harry y Ginny a mi izquierda, yo estaré tres metros por delante de todos. Si tenemos suerte esto acabara antes de empezar.

- Y si no tenemos suerte echaremos de menos a Voldi.- intento bromear Ron.

El sol acabo por salir inundando el valle con su luz y desvelando por fin las fuerzas de Morgana. Una manada inmensa de lobos cruzaron la línea de arboles. Avanzaban lentamente como si no tuvieran prisa alguna. Su pelaje se les erizaba a causa del ansia por matar. Los ojos inyectados en sangre echaban chispas.

La orden del fénix se mantuvo firme ante su oponente. Harry miro a Erwin y le vio una sonrisa maliciosa. Se lo señalo a Ginny.

- Ha perdido la cabeza no puede estar sonriendo.- exclamo Ginny.

El licántropo a pesar de haberla oído no dio muestras de ello pero su sonrisa se ensancho aun más. Alzo la palma en dirección a la horda de licántropos que habían comenzado a correr babeantes ante la inminente matanza.

- Esto termina hoy- murmuro con seguridad Erwin.


	19. La batalla

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Los preparativos por los que había luchado tanto estaban concluidos. Morgana por fin estaba preparada para el paso final de un plan forjado en las profundidades de la historia.

Un plan con un milenio de antigüedad. Cada pieza estaba en su lugar y su contrincante estaba preparado para lo que sería un momento crucial en la existencia de Morgana. Si salía bien podría dar salida a sus sueños para el mundo.

Si salía mal lo mejor que podía pasar es que la matasen. Tenía muy en cuenta ambas posibilidades teniendo a un adversario tan capacitado como era este. Lo mejor sería no informar de su inminente despliegue pero habría sido un acto cobarde y sin honor. Honor una palabra interesante. El hombre carecía por completo de él pero se vanagloriaba de ser su estandarte.

Hoy día nadie prestaba atención a esa virtud olvidada, pero ella se veía obligada a hacerlo, obligada por una promesa baja a un hombre moribundo. Ojala no se hubiera acercado tanto a él. Acabo quemada. Su hermana le dejo muy claro que lo que estaba era enamorada pero no dejaba de ser una sensación sin sentido que había nublado su juicio hasta el extremo de tener que aguardar diez siglos para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Merlín debía saberlo, tenía que saber que no incumpliría su promesa por eso se lo hizo prometer justo antes de morir por ella. Porque se interpondría entre ella y aquella flecha. Solo había conseguido algo de tiempo a la humanidad.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, como ella había lanzado su primer gran ataque con su ejército recién reclutado. Como en medio del campo de batalla apareció Merlín para convencerla de que se retirara cuando sus tropas comenzaron a menguar ante el poderoso enemigo que tenían que enfrentar. Como un ballestero ingles la diviso a través del humo y disparo.

Merlín se puso en su trayectoria, la saeta le rozo el corazón, unos milímetros y la muerte habría sido instantánea pero el destino tenía otros planes. Morgana lo sujeto para evitar que cayera y se esfumo dejando a un moribundo contingente ante unos enemigos que no darían tregua.

Aparecieron en su castillo, en su habitación personal. Deposito con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Merlín en el lecho. Examino la herida e intento volverse para traer las pociones pero la mano enérgica de Merlín se lo impidió. Le miro para amonestarle pero sus ojos no tenían replica. Se sentó en una banqueta a su lado y apretó su mano.

Merlín relajo la presa que tenia sobre ella y con el acopio de sus últimas fuerzas le susurro las palabras que cambiaria la vida de Morgana.

- No puedo detenerte, pero te pido que lo hagas, hazlo por mí, dales una oportunidad, ambos sabemos que te sobran motivos para hacerlo pero te lo suplico dales la oportunidad de cambiar, tienen la capacidad de hacerlo déjales intentarlo, dales tiempo. El tiempo nunca ha sido ningún impedimento para ti y la paciencia está entre tus virtudes. Dales hasta el cambio de milenio, déjales mejorar en ese tiempo.- susurro sin fuerzas el mago. Aspiro una bocanada de aire y la dejo escapar, guardo silencio durante unos minutos recuperándose levemente y esperando la respuesta. Morgana parecía meditarlo tan concentrada que parecía no ver nada más que ha Merlín.

- Te lo prometo- dijo al fin dejándose vencer por la moralidad sin sentido de su amado.- Tendrán un milenio para cambiar.

- Sabía qué harías lo correcto. Aun tengo una última cosa por decirte. Sé que nunca has creído en la adivinación pero he hablado con Rowena, ha tenido una visión. Alguien se enfrentara a ti en el futuro, alguien cuyo poder compite con el nuestro, estará rodeado de personas muy poderosas. ¿Serias tan amable de respetar las reglas de combate cuando te enfrentes a él?

- Veo que a pesar de que su hija le haya quitado esa diadema suya sigue teniendo un gran poder para poder ver eso.- ironizo la hechicera.

- Siempre has sido muy intuitiva verdad, creía que era el único que se había percatado.

- Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.- digo la pelinegra echándose para atrás la larga melena, empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que no fuera tan grave la herida de Merlín.

- Godric y Helga no lo saben, ni siquiera Salazar.

- Son profesores que esperabas- sonrió Morgana. Después se puso seria.- Esta bien me atendré a las reglas será un combate con honor. Pero es lo último que te prometo.

- Siempre vi tu bondad Morgana aunque tú misma te hayas negado a verla, sabía que aceptarías.

- Eres un viejo manipulador- bromeo pero algo le decía que esto sería lo último que iría de la única persona que había dejado entrar en su vida. No se equivoco unos segundos después la mano del mago perdió fuerza y se deslizo por el brazo de ella hasta chocar con el suelo. Sus ojos antes vivos y resplandecientes no eran más que dos gotas de cristal fracturado carente de toda chispa.

Morgana le cerró delicadamente los parpados y dejo caer una única lágrima por él. Fue la primera y la última vez que lloro por alguien.

Morgana volvió a la realidad encontrándose con la perspectiva de una batalla a punto de comenzar aun más sangrienta que la que acababa de recordar. A su lado su mano derecha se adelanto un poco mirando a las puertas del castillo. Ella hizo lo mismo. A través de los árboles y de sus huestes entrevió a su mayor enemigo en esa batalla.

Erwin estaba allí comandando a sus propias fuerzas, era evidente que no era la primera vez que enfrentaba este tipo de amenazas en la que le superan en número. Pero Morgana vio algo extraño en él. Con una floritura de varita consiguió unos prismáticos muggles. Un gran invento que le había sido de utilidad en el pasado.

Enfoco los binoculares y vio la sonrisa socarrona del licántropo. Ese simple gesto asustaba y enfurecía a la bruja por igual, por un lado le enfurecía que se lo tomase tan a la ligera por otro temía lo que pudiera haber tras esa sonrisa.

No tardo en entender el motivo.

Al otro lado, a las puertas del castillo Erwin dio otro paso más. Los licántropos se acercaban a una velocidad abrumadora. Estaban a quinientos metros, cuatrocientos, trescientos, se acercaban demasiado rápido y ninguno de los magos se atrevió a lanzar un hechizo sin que Erwin lo hubiese ordenado.

Ya estaban a menos de cincuenta, podían oir sus respiraciones rabiosas y ver sus ojos ansiosos por probar la carne que se les ofrecía, en un par de zancadas serian suyos. Entonces el licántropo alzo las manos como si los fuera a detener a todos simplemente con ellas.

- ¡ALTO!- grito Erwin y para asombro de todos los presentes la manada de bestias sanguinarias se detuvieron como si fueran presos encadenados al suelo. Todas las cabezas lobunas miraban a Erwin con las orejas gachas, tenían miedo de él.- Tumbaos- ordeno de nuevo y los licántropos obedecieron.- ¡Morgana podrías haber preguntado te habrías ahorrado la vergüenza!

En el límite del bosque prohibido Morgana vio como Erwin la miraba fijamente. La había localizado en el acto no tuvo ni que buscar. Su lugarteniente se puso en guardia levantando un escudo mágico por precaución.

- Así que era cierto- se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Ha dicho algo mi señora?- pregunto la figura encapuchada.

- Nada que deba preocuparte. Empecemos con el ataque de verdad.

Erwin se acerco al licántropo más adelantado el que parecía haber resistido más de lo normal la orden directa. No tuvo que esperar mucho para reconocerle, estudio el campo mágico que le envolvía y descubrió el hechizo que le mantenía en su estado animal. Un gesto y Fenrir Greyback apareció ante sus ojos.

- Debería darte vergüenza Greyback. Conocí al verdadero Fenrir y tú no te acercas ni en pintura.- le recrimino Erwin negando con la cabeza. El mortifago se removió visiblemente agitado.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo he hecho esto? Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu ama dado que ella conocía esa capacidad mía. Pero dudo que vuelvas a verla, y dado tu curiosidad te contestare. Yo soy un alfa.- respondió Erwin dejando aun más confundido a Greyback pero este no tuvo tiempo para replicar. Erwin se alego unos pasos y todos los hombres lobos desaparecieron en una explosión eléctrica.- Espero que Azkaban tenga sitio de sobra.

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Harry.

- Ya te lo explique cómo alfa que soy estoy por encima de ellos a nivel biológico deben obedecerme. Es algo que tienen grabado en lo más hondo de su ser. Al cambiar no solo les otorgan el poder animal sino que además se les aplica esa debilidad no tienen libertad de acción si yo no quiero.

- Eso es una crueldad- exclamo Hermione.

- ¿Sabes porque surgimos? ¿Por qué nos vimos obligados a evolucionar? Hace tres milenios los licántropos estaban al alza y los humanos estaban al borde de la extinción Entonces surgió el primer alfa, una imposición evolutiva es una simbiosis el alfa surgió para mantener el equilibrio logro detener los ataques. Después si quieres te cuento toda la historia pero de momento me preocupa más la guerra que acabamos de iniciar.- Hermione no dijo nada tampoco habría podido un rugido grave y profundo se lo habría impedido.

Un gran dragón se alzo sobre los arboles del bosque prohibido lanzando una llamarada azul. La bola de fuego cruzo el aire estrellándose contra el césped a escasos centímetros de Erwin. Tras el primer dragón hicieron su aparición otros dos más pequeños.

Se mantuvieron estáticos en el aire como si esperasen que ocurriese algo. Por debajo un grupo de magos flanqueados por minotauros y dos sendos basiliscos encapuchados. Con un golpe de varita las capuchas que envolvían los ojos mortales y ambarinos de las sierpes desaparecieron.

- Cerrar los ojos- grito Hermione.

- Al castillo, yo me ocupo de las lagartijas- ordeno Erwin con un antifaz cubriéndole el rostro. Los magos de alrededor obedecieron como pudieron llegando a la escalinata con grandes dificultades al no poder abrir los ojos. Una vez dentro cerraron la puerta. –Ahora veremos si tenías razón Alina y tengo ese oído tan bueno que decías.- murmuro para sí mismo. Amplio su frontera audible percibiendo hasta el más mínimo murmullo del aire.

No tardo en descubrir el sonido de las pulsaciones de los dos basiliscos, rápidas controladas, el pulso de un depredador a punto de atacar, por encima de ellas se escuchaba más claramente los dos corazones de cada dragón. Potentes, fuertes sin un momento de descaso.

A su lado el sonido casi imperceptible de la veintena de magos quedaba eclipsado como insectos ante un dios.

En el interior del castillo Harry y los demás aguardaban ansiosos en el vestíbulo. No podían oir más que el tenue aleteo de los dragones. Una tranquilidad absoluta parecía reinar. Entonces el suelo tembló de golpe y Harry oyó la voz aguda y penetrante de los basiliscos que maldecían con furia.

La puerta de entrada se astillo visiblemente cuando un hechizo impacto en ella pero permaneció inmutable sin ceder ni un centímetro de terreno. El segundo hechizo no se hizo esperar y este si logro mover ligeramente la puerta.

Hermione se puso a trabajar enseguida levantando escudos protectores sobre el portón, Mcgonagall y Flitwick la imitaron reforzando sus escudos a medida que ella los creaba, pero no lograban crearlos con rapidez ya que en el exterior por cada escudo levantado derruían tres.

Al final cedió del todo y los hechizos zumbaron por encima de sus cabezas. Las puertas destrozadas a ambos lados del quicio fueron franqueadas por los morganianos. Harry lanzo una bombarda al techo derribando parte de él sobre un grupo que intentaba entrar dividiendo en dos a los enemigos.

Hermione luchaba codo con codo con su marido pero los superaban en número y los estaban obligando a retroceder hacia las escaleras. Ginny y Luna al verlos fueron en su ayuda atacándolos por detrás. Ginny petrifico a uno alertando a los demás que tuvieron que atender a ambos atacantes y permitiendo a Hermione y Ron recuperarse y contraatacar. Harry luchaba junto a Neville contra otro par de enemigos.

A unos metros de allí entre el polvo que había levantado el derrumbe se encontraba la mano derecha de Morgana, una bruja tan poderosa como perturbada. Por primera vez en años retiro su capucha dejando ver una larga melena enmarañada de un color antaño lustroso y ahora convertido en un gris plomizo recordando una tarde nublada. Su rostro estaba hundido, su piel tan blanca como el alabastro estaba pegada al hueso, tirante y elástica. No parecía contener ni un ápice de carne, como si solo quedase la piel para cubrir un esqueleto mortecino.

Sus ojos marrones oscurecidos por la edad escrutaban el campo de batalla. Su mirada escudriñadora como la de una víbora buscaba sin parar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una mujer regordeta que luchaba incansable defendiendo a su hijo y a su nuera. Una mujer que le había quitado lo más importante de su existencia condenándola.

Desenvaino su varita de nogal exacta a la que le habían robado años atrás. Apunto con precisión a la espalda de la mujer y lanzo su hechizo. El rayo verde surcó el aire yendo directo al blanco. Fallo. Hermione vio el maleficio y se interpuso en la trayectoria aun sabiendo lo que le deparaba ese acto. El rayo se disipo en su pecho y la muchacha cayo laxa al suelo.

- ¡NO!- grito Ron con desesperación como si se tratara de un hechizo para volver atrás en el tiempo. Corrió hacia ella atrayéndola hacia él, acaricio su pelo encrespado sin acabar de creer lo que había pasado, a su alrededor nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo sucedido y seguían luchando sin cuartel.

Las lagrimas de Ro no parecían tener fin y el no era capaz de verlo, sabía perfectamente que nunca podría dejar de llorarla. No quería seguir, no quería luchar ni siquiera vivir, no podía plantearse vivir en un mundo sin ella. Sabia lo egoísta que era al no pensar en Rose pero estaba seguro que Harry y Ginny la cuidarían y si no siempre quedaba Erwin. Era algo absoluto que no se veía con fuerza de evitar, iba a morir ya fuera a manos de otros o propias pero moriría ese día era el plazo máximo que se permitiría estar alegado de Hermione. Pero aun no, aun había algo pendiente.

Miro con odio a la maga que había hecho eso, la reconoció en el acto pero su cerebro estaba colapsado y no iba aparar a preguntarse cómo podía estar allí. Corrió el trecho que los separaba con la varita en guardia, la hechicera no pareció dar indicios de querer huir es más parecía que miraba divertida a Ron como si fuera una locura enfrentarse a ella.

- No me importa como lo has hecho pero te juro que esta vez no vas a volver.- grazno Ron al borde del llanto de nuevo pero esta vez de pura furia.

- Te he librado de la sangre sucia deberías estarme agradecida- comento jocosa Bellatrix Lestrenge.

Erwin se zafo de la dentadura mortal del basilisco al tiempo que lanzaba una onda de energía contra un dragón rojo que le intentó arrancarle una pierna de un coletazo. Los cadáveres de los otros tres monstruos yacía a su alrededor semiconsumidos por el fuego o con una lanza clavada en el pecho.

- Me estoy hartando de tus mordiscos, culebra obesa.- gruño Erwin limpiándose la sangre de un lametazo. El antifaz creado hacia unos minutos ya estaba cubierto de sangre azul y verde salpicada de acido aliento del dragón.

Su vestimenta había dado paso a una armadura brillante en un principio y que a esas alturas del combate estaba agujereada, hundida y rota en muchos puntos. No llevaba casco le habría impedido escuchar bien quitándole el ultimo sentido que le quedaba para poder luchar.

Un chasquido y Erwin estaba a diez metros del suelo lanzado por el hocico del basilisco. El licántropo estaba ingrávido a merced de sus contrincantes pero pudo esquivar la envestida del dragón que trato de utilizar su ventaja en su campo predilecto. Se agarro con fuerza a la cola escamosa pero el acero no tenía la fricción suficiente para mantenerlo sujeto.

Se estaba acercando con peligrosa celeridad al final del reptil alado cuando sus garras atravesaron los guanteletes hincándose en la dura piel. El animal rugió de dolor y trato de arrancarse esa molestia dando bandazos de un lado a otro sin otro resultado que su propia automutilación.

Erwin se mantuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quería y se soltó cayendo en picado sobre el basilisco. Sus botas pesadas aplastaron el cráneo reforzado del rey de las serpientes. El dragón por su parte se estrello contra los arboles del bosque prohibido. Su sangre se había convertido en hielo y su cuerpo se petrifico y cristalizo.

El licántropo se desabrocho el antifaz y lo arrojo sobre el cadáver yaciente del monstruo. Bajo del montículo de sangre, vísceras, huesos y músculos en los que se había transformado la sierpe.

Unos pasos y volvió a salir disparado hacia el aire esta vez la causante era Morgana que había entrado a escena. El licántropo cruzo los cien metro que les separaban del castillo y acabo en una de las torres, la que se usaba como dormitorio del profesorado. Erwin se levanto quitándose a manotazos las esquirlas de cristal.

Contemplo la habitación un segundo para averiguar dónde estaba, lo que encontró lo dejo petrificado, era la habitación de Rose y la niña estaba en una esquina mirándole con curiosidad.

En la ventana noto la presencia de Morgana. Se dio la vuelta despacio intentando que no viera a la niña. Sus brazos ya estaban envueltos en una telaraña de electricidad preparada para escudar a la hija de Ron y Hermione. Morgana le miraba con respeto pero se notaba que aun se sentía superior a él. Ella también estaba cubierta por un aura de fuego. Parecía no necesitar varita al igual que Erwin.

Morgana alzo su mano dispuesta a lanzar su primer ataque cuando fue expulsada con brutalidad por la ventana a la vez que se formaba un escudo azulino alrededor del licántropo y la niña.

Morgana se estrello contra el suelo una decena de metros más abajo quedando totalmente licuada por el golpe.


	20. La batalla II

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga por su cumpleaños. Disfruten del capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

- Bien Hecho- aplaudió Erwin apoyándose en el marco de la ventana contemplando el cadáver de Morgana.- Ahora vamos a por las demás como ensayamos.

- Papa y Mama están bien- pregunto la niña mientras contemplaba ensimismada sus manos de las que aun rezumaba un vaho brillante de un tono morado.

- Si, los dos están bien, defendiendo el castillo como has hecho tú.- mintió Erwin alzándola y encajándola detrás del cuello. Había oído perfectamente el grito de Ron y no le había perdido el rastro a las pulsaciones de ninguno de los siete. Uno de los dragones casi le arranca un brazo cuando noto como el pulso de Hermione se detenía. En otras circunstancias recuperar su alma y reincorporarla al cuerpo habría sido fácil pero ahora necesitaba de toda su energía y la del entorno para destruir a Morgana algo de lo que carecería si salvaba a Hermione.- Tenemos que bajar, podrás repetir ese hechizo.

- Creo que si- dijo insegura pero tranquilizada por la mentira de Erwin. El licántropo quedo impresionado ante el comportamiento de Rose nada parecido al de una niña de cinco años.

- Agárrate- ordeno mientras se convertía en un lobo y bajaba las escaleras al trote. Los cuadros se mantenían en continuo movimiento gritando por encima del fragor de la batalla, animando a las fuerzas de Hogwarts. Llegaron al vestíbulo para ver un duelo tan terrible que había detenido los demás. Bellatrix y Ron se acribillaban a maldiciones sin llegar nunca a su objetivo. Erwin enseguida tapo los ojos de Rose volviendo a su forma humana. Su madre yacía a unos metros de ellos. Oía claramente como la respiración de de Ron se hacía más pesada y rápida y a su corazón le costaba moverse. Estaba llegando al límite. Erwin miro a su alrededor buscando un sitio seguro para la niña. Al final se acerco a Ginny y se la dio sin más explicación. Desenvaino la varita y apunto a Bellatrix pero antes de lanzar el hechizo una gigantesca masa peluda placo a la bruja tirándola al suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos prima.- gruño entre furioso y divertido Sirius Black.

- Pero esta vez no hay velos que te salven.- enarbolo la varita con tal celeridad que Sirius apenas hubo creado el escudo ya había sido alcanzado. Contraataco con un rayo morado intenso que también reboto en la protección de Bellatrix.

Erwin volvió a su forma animal y salto al centro de la sala. Su rugido inundo la estancia. Los pocos que aun quedaban luchando se detuvieron, todos salvo Sirius y Bellatrix que continuaban sin percatarse de nada. Erwin vio de refilón a Ron arrodillado junto a Hermione. Decidió no pensar en ello, su concentración no podía verse comprometida.

- Morgana, sal y resolvamos esto de una vez.- bramó el licántropo a los cuatro vientos.

- No creerás que puedes vencerme.- respondió una voz desde varias posiciones. Todos los presentes fueron arrojados contra las paredes dejando un gran espacio en el centro de la sala. Erwin pronto fue rodeado por treinta mujeres. – Aunque sería más correcto vencernos.

- Antes de empezar me gustaría que vieras a alguien.- pidió Erwin lanzando una descarga de energía que cegó a todo el mundo. Cuando Morgana recobro la vista vio algo que la aterro. Un hombre de dos metros con una espesa barba y una melena de león.

- ¡Es imposible!- exclamaron todas las Morganas.

- No hay nada imposible solo improbable.- musito Merlín mirando a una de las mujeres.

- No puedes estar aquí. Te vi morir.

- Cierto me viste morir pero la magia tiene caminos por los que nadie se atreve a internarse.

- De cualquier forma para que has venido, cumplí tu estúpida promesa no puedes pedirme que vuelva a esperar.

- Ya lo imaginaba. De todas formas no vengo por eso Morgana, Circe ha sido recolocada, vengo en su lugar.

- Te van a convertir.- murmuro temerosa.

- Es una posibilidad. Y antes de que eso pase, me gustaría que me dieras algo, por si no volvemos a vernos.- pidió Merlín adelantándose.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Un último beso- esa palabra turbo a Morgana que sintió un escalofrió. Noto el revoloteo de unas alas que tiempo atrás realizaban ese vuelo tan a menudo como sus visitas al castillo del mago. Intento despejar su mente de aquella sensación olvidada pero no pudo y sintió la necesidad de cumplir ese deseo. La verdadera Morgana dio un paso al frente y cogió por la muñeca a Merlín. Se puso de puntillas al tiempo que él se agachaba y sus labios se encontraron en el camino. Las manos de la bruja recorrieron el grueso cabello y la desigualada barba como si no hubiera otra ocasión siendo cierto esta aseveración. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, algo no encajaba. Merlín no hacía nada, alego su cara unos centímetros y encontró una mueca de asco y desagrado en el rostro que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño.- Recuerdas la advertencia de esta poción. Multiplicara todo de quien la tome.- recito el mago apartándose de ella.- Todo, tanto la fuerza como la debilidad. – subrayo la última palabra mostrándole a Morgana el resto de la habitación. Todas sus copias se hallaban tiradas en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.- Debiste escuchar tu primer instinto y atacar.- continuo al tiempo que su barba desaparecía, su cabello retrocedía y oscurecía. Menguo un poco pero no hacía falta más cambios Morgana ya sabía quién era.

- ¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO ASQUEROSO CHUCHO PULGOSO!

- En el amor y en la guerra vale todo. Y en este caso lo uno ha servido para lo otro. Has perdido el control de lo único que podía darte la victoria.- espeto Erwin mostrando sus colmillos dispuesto a comenzar un combate.

- Esto no te lo pienso perdonar inmundo animal. Y esta vez no lograras distraerme, tú no eres a quien tengo que enfrentarme.- dijo furiosa Morgana. Erwin no le dio tiempo para reaccionar se le lanzo al cuello. Bellatrix entro en escena lanzando la maldición cruciatus. Erwin dio un espasmo pero aun iba en dirección a Morgana.- Arresto Momentum.- El viaje de Erwin por el aire se ralentizo. Morgana se giro y paseo su mirada por todos los presentes hasta hallarla. Rose Weasley la miraba entre asustada y furiosa. La misma mirada que había visto su copia antes de salir despedida por la ventana. Apunto su varita hacia la niña. Ginny la cubrió con su cuerpo eso hizo que Morgana dudase el tiempo suficiente para que Harry se interpusiera y lanzase el primer hechizo que rozo la oreja de Morgana.- ¿Tú? No me hagas reír. Venciste a Voldemort porque el muy idiota te otorgo ese poder, pero aquí no hay profecías, ni sortilegios antiguos. Con que pretendes vencer.

- Con mis fuerzas.- replico lanzando un nuevo hechizo. Morgana los desvió sin dificultad y contraataco. La batalla se reanudo con mayor salvajismo. Ginny aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió con Rose en brazos rumbo a las escaleras. Morgana la vio y utilizando un desliz de Harry petrifico a Ginny y Rose salió volando un par de metros hasta chocar contra una pared.- Desmaius.- con gesto cansino Morgana lo desvió.- Petrificus Totalus. Crucio. Bombarda. Expulso.- todos desviados sin contemplaciones a medida que Morgana avanzaba por la sala en dirección a Rose.

- Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor, Señor Potter.

- No des un paso más Morgana.- advirtió una voz gutural a sus espaldas. Se volvió para encontrar desperdigado por el suelo lo que había sido su lugarteniente. Habría sentido nauseas de haber podido. En el centro de esa carnicería se mantenía impertérrito Erwin en su forma animal con el pelaje ensangrentado y los colmillos goteantes. Los ojos miraban con ansia asesina a Morgana.- Ya solo quedas tú. Y no voy a permitir que te acerques a la niña.- utilizando la distracción Sirius cargo contra ella a la vez que Harry le lanzaba un hechizo inmovilizador pero fueron esquivados y Sirius acabo petrificado mientras se deslizaba por el suelo encharcado. Circe había aparecido y había protegido a su hermana. Ahora espalda contra espalda ambas mujeres defendían los frentes.- Esto va contra las reglas Circe, nada de interferir.

- Tu ya has interferido, no deberías estar en este mundo.- clamo Circe por encima del hombro.

- Como si yo lo hubiera pedido- musito- Harry encárgate de Morgana todo lo que puedas, yo me ocupo de Circe.- sin más se lanzo preparando las garras. Morgana como bien había previsto se arrodillo dejándole un blanco claro de su hermana. Circe noto el calor bajándole por la espalda y el abrasador latigazo a lo largo de los hombros producido por las garras del licántropo.

No volvió a notar la sensación, con la siguiente embestida realizo una serie de movimientos que a la vez que esquivaban a Erwin lo transformaban en algo que circe no esperaba. Un poderoso y aterrador león se erguía orgulloso luciendo su frondosa melena de un rojo sangre.

- Bonito truco. Supongo que esto no te lo esperabas.- bromeo Erwin mostrando los dientes.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo es posible? Recuerda la base de ese hechizo Circe, convertirá al hombre en animal, y ese animal será escogido por la naturaleza verdadera del hombre. No era algo así- replico divertido. Movió un musculo de la pata y antes de darse cuenta volvía a ser un lobo.- Y la palabra clave de todo es hombre. Ese hechizo no funciona bien con los de mi especie.- Golpeo a Circe en el pecho haciendo surgir incontables chispas rojas. La semidiosa salió despedida atravesando el techo de roca del pasillo y tan pronto desapareció volvió a aparecer con la misma celeridad como si hubiera sido golpeada desde el otro lado. Erwin vislumbro a través del polvo la figura menuda de Rose asomada al agujero, aun quedaban trazas del hechizo que había usado formando un aura rosácea.- Rose, plan B. Haz lo que te enseñe.- grito el licántropo. La niña asintió y desapareció del orificio.

Circe utilizo la distracción para lanzar un hechizo a Erwin por la espalda. Un rayo negro le acertó entre los hombros. Cayó a plomo retorciéndose de dolor, nunca había sentido algo semejante. El musculo se desprendía del hueso y se desprendía en cada hebra muscular desgarrándose a cada segundo más y más.

Las articulaciones no aguantaban la presión y se dislocaban formando ángulos imposibles. El líquido sinovial hervía burbujeante bajo la piel. El tuétano consumía el hueso hasta perforarlo como si fuera un queso gruyer. Los nervios se le sacudían cargados de electricidad.

Ese tormento le hizo retroceder en su memoria hasta la noche que hasta ese día era la más dolorosa de su existencia.

Había despertado tras horas de sueño febril con una pierna prácticamente abierta por la mitad y el cuello palpitante por su reciente piel nueva. Aquella misma mañana se había enfrentado a una bandadas de arpías para salvar a la mujer que amaba con cada fibra de su ser y que nunca podría tener por su condición. Lo habían defenestrado en un vano intento de salvarla a ella y a su novio, el se desmayo y el chico casi muere al ser lanzado desde una azotea.

Por suerte Leo y los demás llegaron a tiempo. Solo para alargar la situación. Era obvio que se la habían llevado, incluso con Leo en la casa, se la habían llegado. Y él no podía hacer nada.

Y aun así lo hizo. Se levanto apoyándose en el gotero. Medio cojeando medio saltando llego a la puerta. Esa fue la primera vez que forzó sus propios límites y descubrió las energías que unían a ciertas personas.

Y uso esa misma energía para encontrarla. Años después y seria sin saber como había recorrido aquella distancia con la pierna como la tenia. Diez kilómetros campo a través con los jabalíes detrás de él atraídos por la sangre que brotaba cada minuto por la pierna.

Llego hasta ella, solo para desplomarse. Sus fuerzas le fallaron en el último instante. Los momentos siguientes se volvieron borrosos e irreconocibles pero cuando la claridad volvió a él se hallaba abrazado y besando aquellos labios con lo que había soñado, aquella piel con la que no paraba de pensar, notando el cosquilleo de su pelo.

Erwin llego al punto exacto que quería y bloqueo el recuerdo. Utilizo aquella gratificante sensación, aquella que le había consolado durante aquellas primeras noches de transformación cuando ella no era capaz de controlarse y tuvieron que separarse, cuando se quedo embarazada y quedarse a su lado hubiera sido peligroso. Todos los mementos en los que no estaban juntos.

Y también ahora. El dolor desapareció. Su metabolismo acelerado comenzó a trabajar restaurando cada tejido dañado. Siguió haciéndose la victima concentrándose en los sonidos de su alrededor. Harry parecía no dar tregua a Morgana le oía lanzar un hechizo tras otro. También escucho el sollozo contenido de Ron amortiguado por el pecho de Hermione en el que seguro estaba apoyado. Pero reconoció otro sonido mucho más interesante. Sonrió por dentro a la vez que abría los ojos. Se puso en pie notando la ropa hecha jirones colgando sobre sus hombros, había recobrado su forma humana.

Circe dio un paso atrás asombrada y perturbada. Aquel hechizo había doblegado a Dioses y él ni temblaba. No presto atención a ese hecho mucho tiempo su vista detecto algo mucho peor. Un pequeño conejo atravesaba las puertas destrozadas del castillo y se planto a sus pies. Un instante más tarde su superior estaba frente a ella.

- Ya era hora Morrigan.- espeto Erwin frotándose la pierna que sangraba ligeramente.

- Ya me conoces, las guerras Muggles me parecen mucho más divertidas.- Replico la diosa sin apartar la mirada de Circe.- Creo que te dejamos muy claro que no podías intervenir.

- Pero mi señora, el tampoco podía y se le ha permitido- repuso señalando a Erwin- además es mi hermana.

- Esa no es escusa. Todos tenemos parientes en algún momento de la historia. Y se investigo a fondo la entrada de Solomon a este mundo, fue accidental, su universo está lleno de fracturas astrales.- atajo Morrigan. Mirando a su alrededor por primera vez. Circe también se atrevió a hacerlo y descubrió que salvo ellos tres el resto de los presentes estaban congelados en las posiciones más diversas. Erwin aprovechando un descuido hizo desaparecer el hechizo que iba en dirección a Harry.- De todas formas han tomado una decisión. Morgana va a ser detenida. Han captado un neófito y no van a arriesgarse.- añadió volviendo a centrarse en Circe.

- Vas por mal camino Morrigan. Ella no será instruida.- dijo Erwin en un tono que no admitía replica.

- Hablas como si tu opinión tuviera algún valor en estos términos.- replico Morrigan sin mirarle.

- Ya os detuve una vez.

- En esa ocasión era tu hija, eso sin contar que el padrino de Hermione era Leo WhitFrost. Demasiadas molestias por una neófita, pera esta vez solo estás tú.

- Me vasto yo para pararos los pies.

- Hasta hace un momento estabas retorciéndote de dolor. El elegido iba a morir y Morgana tendría ventaja sobre la niña.- determino haciendo hincapié en la parte de Harry advirtiéndole que se había percatado.- Pero no discutamos por esto jovencito, sabes que ser un neófito no te convierte en un iniciado. Morgana era neófita en sus días. Y aun no ha cumplido la edad reglamentaria o has olvidado que si no llega hasta los ciento cincuenta años no es considerada digna de la iniciación.- aclaro con tono conciliador. Erwin la miro con desconfianza pero al final decidió confiar en la palabra de Morrigan.

- ¿Qué me va a pasar?- se atrevió a preguntar Circe.

- Aun sigues aquí Circe, creía haberte dicho que no podías estar aquí.- respondió Morrigan, Circe no tardo en desaparecer.- Y aun queda un último asunto antes de que me valla.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Erwin.

- Te lo dejo a ti, me han contado alguna de tus batallitas. Quiero ver qué haces.- dijo Morrigan mirándole a él y después a Morgana. Erwin torció el gesto un momento pensativo.

- Mantén el hechizo sobre Morgana quince segundos más.

- Hecho.- respondió Morrigan chasqueando los dedos. Todos los de la sala recobraron el sentido menos la morena.

Erwin avanzo con paso firme, su mano empezó a crujir, las uñas se le desprendieron una por una. Pequeñas puntas brillantes atravesaron la fina piel de las yemas hasta alcanzar tres centímetros de garras común filo serrado.

La mano adquirió volumen con una nueva musculatura para soportar la fuerza de su nueva extremidad. El antebrazo subió como un relámpago, realizo un arco que termino en la cara de Morgana.

Las garras arañaron la piel blanquecina a la vez que el resto de la mano hacia fuerza sobre la mandíbula. Los dientes restallaron, la mandíbula inferior se estiro hasta dislocarse, los tendones se partieron, el musculo dio tanto de sí que cortaron contra el hueso. El hueso tampoco fue capaz de soportar la presión y se fracturó saliendo despedido a través de la piel.

Desde esa herida el corte se extendió por el resto del cráneo hasta que toda la mandíbula inferior se desprendió de la superior y salió despedida cayendo chocando contra la pared y provocando un ruido sordo y repulsivo.

La lengua cayo laxa contra el cuello encharcado de sangre, en ese momento Morgana recobro la conciencia e intento gritar pero solo surgió un gorgoteo por la boca creando burbujas de sangre. Un tic le invadió el ojo izquierdo a la vez que sus piernas la dejaban de sostener y caía entre convulsiones provocadas por la _exanguinación_.

Todo el que había presenciado la escena se revolvieron apartando la mirada asqueados.

- Contenta.- murmuro al conejo que había a su lado mientras seguía andando y se ponía en cuclillas al lado de Ron, no fue capaz de hablarle, le miraba y se veía a sí mismo años atrás pero mil veces peor. Después recordó lo que había oído hacia unos minutos.- Ron- le susurro esperando la respuesta le puso la mano en el hombro, el pelirrojo no pareció notarlo. Intento hacer algo de fuerza y se encontró con una gran resistencia.- Ron, déjame comprobar una cosa.- esta vez incremento la fuerza hasta obligarlo a mirarle. La mirada azul intensa estaba nublada por el llanto pero le miraba con furia.- Ronald Billius Weasley escucha un segundo, apártate y déjame un segundo.- Ron hizo lo que le pedía, deshizo su abrazo del cuerpo mustio de Hermione.

Erwin sostuvo por los hombros a Hermione y acerco su oreja al pecho de la castaña. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en el sonido que había a su alrededor. Durante un segundo aisló todo lo que había a su alrededor. PUM. Espero otro segundo. PUM. La sonrisa asomo en su rostro.


	21. Resurgir

La mirada de Erwin destello, se alzo de pronto tirando a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor del susto. Miro de un lado a otro hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

- ¡Harry trae ahora mismo a Rose!- la orden no tenia replica sin pensarlo Harry salió corriendo.

Erwin llevaba quince minutos examinando el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione. Sus pupilas habían pasado de ser un simple punto en un azaroso océano a eclipsar un sol azul. Su capacidad para ver un espectro de luz superior al humano le permitió observar algo grandioso.

Se puso a la altura de Ron y le saco del ensimismamiento en el que estaba. Le guio hasta el pecho de Hermione y le obligo a arrodillarse junto a ella. En ese momento Harry entro en la sala con Ginny y Rose.

La niña estaba en brazos de Ginny pero en cuanto vio a su madre salió volando y se puso junto a la cabeza de la castaña. No estaba llorando, ni triste. Algunos creían que la pelirroja no sabía que su madre estaba muerta y que pensaba que estaba dormida pero no era así, la joven Weasley tenía mayores cualidades que las que creían los demás, salvo Erwin que era el que la había adiestrado.

- Bien quiero que os mantengáis asi hasta que yo despierte, ¡Entendido!- dijo Erwin Tumbándose al lado de Hermione. El licántropo no sabía si tendría fuerzas suficientes para volver pero al menos lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Esos dos le recordaban demasiado a él mismo y a Alina.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Harry.

- Luego, ahora silencio absoluto.- corto Erwin cerrando los ojos, su respiración como la noche anterior se volvió pesada y profunda, su corazón se ralentizo hasta estar a la par de la chica que tenía a su lado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Su ropa había desaparecido. Noto el frio suelo en su espalda. Recordaba esa sensación. Se encontraba en un lugar inmenso, totalmente a oscuras.

La ropa que quería apareció a sus pies. Se vistió y contemplo su alrededor. "Porque siempre tenían que imaginar este lugar, esperaba otra cosa de Hermione" No tardo en dar con un banco y sentado en él, vio a una joven castaña de pelo enmarañado.

Se acerco a ella, el lugar a su alrededor se volvió más nítido, la oscuridad se disipo aunque eso al licántropo le traía sin cuidado. Estaba a tres meros de ella cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se levanto de un salto.

- ¡Erwin! Por fin, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la castaña.

- ¿Dónde crees tú?- pregunto Erwin. Para sacarla de allí tenía que ser ella misma la que se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

- ¡Eh! Estaba en el colegio cuando vi un hechizo y me interpuse en su camino, entonces… ¿Estoy muerta?- Erwin se impresiono con la velocidad de razonamiento de Hermione, cuando tuvo que rescatar a los otros tardaron bastante en asimilarlo.

- En cierto sentido, en realidad estas entre nuestro mundo y el siguiente. Ya deberías haber cruzado pero algo te lo impide, bueno varias cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- tu hija está manteniendo tu cuerpo y Ron está manteniendo tu alma.- es por eso que aun no nos has abandonado, en realidad no podrías aunque quisieras.

- Rosie… Ron… ¿Pero cómo?

- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, te dije que vuestras mentes estaban enlazadas de una forma física. Esa conexión es lo que te mantiene aquí en este lugar como un ancla al mundo de los vivos. Lo de Rose en cambio es más reciente, recuerdas eldia que nació. Nadie te lo dijo pero nos atacaron minotauros y tu realizaste una magia especial, magia que provenía de Rose según comprobé con el paso de los años. Ese hechizo unió vuestros cuerpos haciendo que ambas permanezcáis vivas mientras el hechizo perdure pero se está debilitando por eso he tenido que venir a por ti.

- No sabía que eras capaz de hacer esto.

- Esta es la cuarta vez que vengo a este lugar. Tendrías que tener algo de imaginación siempre King Cross. Se supone que esto lo creáis vosotros. Seguro que si Harry se muriese no vería esto. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, tenemos que volver pero solo tú puedes decidirlo.

- ¿Y cómo decido eso?- pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Quieres volver?

- Por supuesto- aseguro Hermione.

- Dame la mano.- Erwin extendió la mano y Hermione se la estrecho.- Cierra los ojos, a la gente le suele estresarse con esto.

La castaña le hizo caso. En ese momento ambos cuerpos se fueron desvaneciendo, convertidos en polvo y humo, la estación a su alrededor también se fue desmoronando hasta convertirse en oscuridad total y absoluta.

Cuando Erwin volvió a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts pero algo iba mal, algo iba terriblemente mal. Hermione seguía teniendo el pulso muy débil, y se iba ralentizando cada vez más.

Se levanto de golpe para examinarla, la conexión con Ron seguía intacta e incluso más fuerte que antes pero la que mantenía el cuerpo ya no estaba, Rose y Hermione ya no estaban conectadas por el hechizo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se estaba muriendo eso era una realidad, sus capacidades le permitirían devolverla pero no le quedaban fuerzas tras el viaje al limbo. Sus opciones se reducían a una que no le gustaba en absoluto. Se reusaba a tomar ese camino, era peligroso. Casi dejo que su mujer muriera por no tomarlo ahora no podía cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Qué ocurre Erwin?- la voz quebrada de Ron le devolvió a la realidad pero no le hizo más fácil la decisión, como podía quitarle a aquel hombre su única razón de existencia. Se sentía mal.

- Su cuerpo se muere, no ha aguantado.- dijo con un hilo de voz Erwin.

- ¿No puedes hacer nada?- pregunto Ron.

- Sí, sí que hay algo- "¿Por qué lo he dicho?" Aunque conocía la respuesta- Pero no pienso hacerlo.- Hay Ron pasó de un rostro esperanzado a uno de confusión y furia. Se abalanzo contra Erwin que no trato de defenderse.

- Puedes salvar a mi mujer, y lo vas a hacer aunque tenga que obligarte.- cada palabra iba remarcada con un puñetazo tras otro. Erwin los recibía sin apartarse ni un milímetro.

- Ron, ya tendrías que saber que tendría que hacer para salvarla- dijo Erwin cuando Ron le dejo algo de tiempo.

- Crees que no lo sé, crees que porque sea Ron Weasley no he averiguado cual es esa forma, lo sé muy bien y me da igual, yo cuidare de ella. Ahora hazlo.- le espeto Ron yendo de la furia a la desolación y de nuevo a la cólera. Erwin estaba indeciso, no quería ninguna de las dos alternativas pero no había ningún otro modo, Ron jamás aceptaría la muerte de su Hermione y él no sabía si soportaría haber condenado a alguien a sufrir semejante maldición en ese mundo.

¿Qué hacer? Seguir su razón, sus instintos o a su corazón. Y por una vez en la vida su razón se puso de parte de lo que creía correcto. No era mucho pero le servía para hacer lo que le pedía Ron. Hermione siempre fue una gran persona, había dado su vida por otra persona eso tenían que ser pruebas irrefutables de su ser oculto.

- ¿Estás seguro Ronald? Una vez hecho no habrá vuelta atrás y no prometo que la poción funcione con ella.- pregunto cómo último bastión a su instinto.

- Hazlo.

Erwin cambio, esta vez todos vieron el proceso, no hubo luz cegadora, ni oscuridad. Todos contemplaron su cuerpo cambiar, su cráneo se alargo, sus dientes perlados se afilaron y agrandaron cambiando a un tono metalizado. El vello que envolvía casi por completo su cuerpo de forma imperceptible se hizo denso, gano color tornándose de gris intenso, las orejas se afinaron, la ropa se desgarro con la nueva complexión y por ultimo una gran cola se meció en el aire antes de caer entre las patas traseras.

Ese era el único signo de miedo que revelaba el licántropo. Su estrecho hocico se arrimo al cuello de Hermione. En otras circunstancias habría sido en el brazo pero la escasez de tiempo apelaba por un método más urgente.

Su cuerpo anticipándose a sus deseos hizo un cambio metabólico de emergencia. Sus colmillos densos e indestructibles se ahuecaron. En su interior un fino conducto comunicaba dos sacos de líquido con el exterior. Con un método de transmisión parecido al de las serpientes los licántropos poseían una muestra viral pura en unos sacos detrás de los senos.

Sus mandíbulas se abrieron permitiendo acoplarse con estudiada meticulosidad la garganta de la joven. Los dientes ya rezumaban. El componente viral de se mantenía suspendido en un suero rojo oscuro que lo mantenía en estado latente.

Con un último movimiento la boca se cerró clavándose en la piel y atravesando la carótida y la yugular. La toxina se inyecto, lanzada a gran velocidad para cuando Erwin se alegaba de su "victima" el virus se había extendido por todo el cuerpo, alterándolo, mejorándolo y en el mejor de los casos reviviéndolo. Ginny sello las cuatro heridas cilíndricas del cuello. Erwin se hizo a un lado poniéndose por detrás de Ron, Rose, Ginny y Harry. Él ya había hecho lo que podía hacer ahora tendría que ser Hermione la que afrontase la infección, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas ue tuviera aquella característica especial que le convirtió a él en un alfa.

Observo atentamente como el cuerpo antes flácido y blanquecino adquiría un color más saludable y se tensaba. Sus músculos estaban sobretensandose eso era mala señal, la castaña poseía un sistema inmune más fuerte de lo que creía, estaba combatiendo la infección.

Ya no se podía hacer nada, aguardo impaciente. Noto como la mandíbula se cerraba fuertemente hasta que algunos dientes se partieron con un ruido seco. Habría que obligarla a abrir la boca pero eso podría destrozarle el cráneo.

Tras quince minutos angustiosos el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Hermione se relajo, la castaña pestañeo un par de veces, debía estar acostumbrándose a sus nuevos ojos más capaces de apreciar las diferencias en la luz.

Cuando parecía haberse adaptado a la brillante luz de la estancia sus ojos vagaron por la estancia. Se detuvieron en seco ante la mirada azul henchida de felicidad de su pelirrojo favorito. Bajo lentamente recordando cada rasgo de aquel rostro, sus pecas diseminadas por la nariz y los mofletes confiriéndole un aura infantil perpetua, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus labios, esos labios que tanto placer le había dado a lo largo de los años. Quería mantener su mirada en ellos pero algo tiraba hacia abajo algo dormido en lo más hondo de su ser la impulsaba a bajar hasta llegar al cuello.

Se le hizo la boca agua, entreabrió la boca mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados como cuchillas, suspiro anhelante de algo sin saber que era. Un gruñido bajo proveniente del fondo de su garganta salió por entre sus labios.

Se estaba acercando al cuello de su amado cuando algo tiro de ella hacia atrás y la levanto en el aire como si fuera una ligera pluma. Solo veía el techo pasar rápidamente y a lo lejos oir la protesta de un coro de voces pero por alguna razón Hermione creyo tenerlos al lado.

En un momento estaba bajo un cielo cegador y al siguiente estaba adentrándose en el bosque prohibido. Ahí empezó a oir cosas insignificantes que gamas pensó que pudieran oírse. El aleteo de las mariposas y los pajarillos por encima de ella, crujido de las ramas por el viento, e incluso lograba entreoír el movimiento perpetuo de la tierra ahora mismo, como los gusanos la aireaban, como se descomponía y cambiaba.

No entendía nada, no era capaz de llegar a la conclusión que su marido tan rápido había conseguido hacia unos minutos. Se estaba mareando cuando cayó de bruces al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho Hermione, pero la delicadeza no puede formar parte de esta conversación.- se disculpo Erwin sentándose en un tronco.

- Pero que ocurre Erwin, hice la elección volví ¿por qué no puedo estar con mi familia?

- Porque tu cuerpo estaba prácticamente muerto cuando volviste, Rose no fue capaz de mantener el hechizo y tuve que hacer algo que me prometí no hacer nunca para traerte de vuelta.- dijo Erwin frotándose los ojos con agotamiento, necesitaba dormir y no podría hacerlo hasta hacerle la prueba.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu cuerpo estaba al límite, he tenido que… convertirte.- sentencio Erwin mirándola fijamente en busca de algún arrebato de ira, el primer síntoma. No vio nada, solo algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera: curiosidad.

- Entonces soy un licántropo como tú.- dijo cavilando, más para sí misma que para Erwin.

- Eso está por ver- dijo levantándose a un velocidad sobrehumana y lanzando un zarpazo en dirección a la cara de Hermione. Ella lo esquivo sin dificultad, agarro el brazo y tiro de él desequilibrándolo dejándolo a sus pies, la otra mano de Hermione se había movido mecánicamente hasta el cuello descubierto de Erwin apretando ligeramente. En el rostro del curtido licántropo se dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo.- Has superado la primera prueba, no te transformas bajo ataque humano, veamos qué haces con el lado animal.- Se libro de la presa y dando una voltereta se transformo otra vez en lobo y ataco.

Para Hermione la velocidad que llevaba su amigo era exasperantemente lenta, podía ver cada movimiento como si fuera a cámara lenta y calcular diez movimientos para contrarrestarlo antes de que tuviera que actuar.

Se agacho en el instante que Erwin saltaba por encima de ella, tomo impulso y apunto su codo a las costillas del inmenso animal. La castaña ya había recobrado su serenidad y brillantez habitual, sabía que debía tratarse de alguna clase de entrenamiento o prueba.

Erwin noto hundirse y astillarse los huesos torácicos envolviendo el corazón en una nube de astillas antes de que se curase por completo. En esa forma tenía ventaja, su pierna se curaba tres veces más rápido permitiéndole concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Callo con un ligero encogimiento por el dolor pero cuando se dio la vuelta sus costillas volvían a estar perfectamente. Miro con orgullo a la que acababa de convertirse en su alumna. Vio a la chica en posición defensiva mostrando los dientes y las garras, la pose natural aprendida por puro instinto de supervivencia. Pero lo más importante, seguía siendo ella, ya quedaba descartado tanto el sigma como el omega, era evidente que se había convertido en un alfa, la primera de su clase en ese universo.

Volvió a su forma humana y se acerco de nuevo a Hermione.

- Aun te quedan un par de cosas por aprender pero tengo el privilegio de comunicarle que es la primera de su clase. Eres como yo.- dijo Erwin sonriente mientras la guiaba fuera del bosque.

- Entonces podre cambiar a voluntad.- pregunto viendo la infinidad de posibilidades que abarcaba ese nuevo don que la había salvado de la muerte.

- Dentro de unos meses, los alfas tardan más en tener su primera transformación. Pero no hay que preocuparse, con Morgana muerta tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para tu adiestramiento.

Ambos entraron en el castillo de nuevo. Hermione se vio envuelta por los brazos de Ron y sus continuos besos. Todo volvía a su cauce aunque hubo un par de cosas por aclarar, como la presencia de Morrigan, los poderes de Rose o la más importante para los Weasley, si Hermione seria inmortal.

Después de arreglar los desperfectos del castillo y comprobar el estado del ministerio, Erwin prometió aclarar todo aquello. Aunque antes tuvo que descansar, al igual que todos. Y como la primera vez que le vieron no despertó hasta pasado el tercer día.

La presencia de Morrigan fue la más difícil de explicar ya que técnicamente no existían. Por suerte para él, la mayoría no se había percatado de su presencia ni de su vital intervención. Y los que sí lo hicieron fueron los que estaban al corriente de la presencia de dioses.

Luego llego el turno de aclarar las capacidades que había desarrollado Rose. En ese instante Erwin prefirió no estar en la misma habitación que Hermione, su condición se había convertido en una excelente ventaja siendo más fuerte que él y la miradas asesinas que le lanzo cuando les conto que había estado entrenando a la pequeña en secreto no ayudaban a tranquilizarlo.

Rose resulto ser la primera aspirante a diosa en varios siglos contando con unos poderes considerables para su tierna edad. Erwin lo dedujo tras el ataque de los minotauros pero haberlo hecho público habría sido peligroso para todos.

Ella fue la que había avisado a Morrigan cuando la batalla estaba a punto de terminar. Y ella fue la que mantuvo a su madre en este mundo el tiempo suficiente para poder traerla de vuelta y todo eso gracias a las clases que le dio Erwin pero aun así no le sirvió de disculpa ante una Hermione encolerizada que le persiguió por todo el colegio. Las clases se habían reanudado el día anterior y nadie se lo pudo creer cuando vieron a su profesora de transformaciones persiguiendo un lobo por el gran comedor.

Cuando lograron tranquilizarla vino la parte más crucial por aclarar, la inmortalidad de Hermione. Era algo que les empezó a preocupar nada más darse cuenta. Ser indestructible significaba que todos tus seres queridos morirían a tu alrededor consumidos por el tiempo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Y Hermione no podía soportar la idea de ver envejecer y morir a Ron mientras ella se mantenía en la veintena.

Erwin tardo un poco en averiguar eso ya que no existían muchos métodos para comprobar esa característica pero al ver que ninguna herida de la batalla había desaparecido y que las marcas del mordisco se habían infectado quedo claro como el agua que las capacidades curativas del virus se agotaron en la transformación al arrancar el cuerpo de la castaña de las garras de la muerte.

Envejecería como todos los demás, o lo más probable es que fuera más despacio pero de todos modos envejecería. Eso los dejo más tranquilos, sobre todo a ella.

Los meses siguientes fueron agotadores para ambos licántropos. Erwin había recibido la visita inesperada de Morrigan informándole de su inminente regreso a su mundo. Les había dado medio año a petición de Erwin para poder entrenar a Hermione pero ni un día más.

Erwin estuvo exultante todo ese periodo, podría volver a casa por fin y ver a su mujer tras tanto tiempo separados pero no podía olvidar sus obligaciones con este mundo. Tenía que enseñar a controlarse y utilizar los poderes a Hermione y tuvo que condesar dos décadas de aprendizaje en seis meses por suerte Hermione seguía siendo igual de aplicada que en los tiempos del colegio.

Y por fin tras mucho esfuerzo, Hermione estuvo lista y Erwin podía volver a casa. Cuando llego la fecha limite Erwin se reunió con Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Rose. Ya había dejado todo listo para su marcha incluido el traspaso de su fortuna a la pequeña Weasley.

Se sentaron a orillas del lago viendo como el calamar creaba ondas en la superficie. No decían nada no les hacía falta. Empezó a anochecer cuando el grupo vio una pequeña liebre salir del bosque.

El animalillo hizo una reverencia y un segundo después tenían a Morrigan delante de ellos. Erwin se levanto con parsimonia, saboreando los últimos minutos. Se despidió de todos conteniéndose por no llorar, no le gustaba mostrarse de esa forma.

Cuando llego el turno de la pequeña del grupo, se hinco sobre la rodilla y la abrazo como si abrazase a su propia hija. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se levanto de nuevo para mirar a Morrigan y dar una leve cabezada.

La diosa con el simple chasqueo de sus dedos creó un portal que irradiaba una luz blanca e infinita. Todos los presentes sintieron un leve empujón, como un tirón en el estomago, una sensación similar a la desaparición.

Erwin entro en dos zancadas en la luz, no quería demorarse, cuanto más se quedase en ese lugar más le costaría dejarlo y peor seria para todos. Se interno en la luz desapareciendo de la vista de todos al tiempo que el portal se desvanecía y desaparecía empujado por la suave brisa.

Diez minutos después ya no quedaba nada que demostrase la partida de su amigo, Morrigan ya hacía mucho que estaba en otro campo de batalla y Erwin estaba, tras mucho tiempo alegado, en su hogar.

Y ellos volvían a ser el trió de oro. Volvieron al castillo pero no estaban tristes, tampoco alegres no sabían cómo sentirse en ese momento. La que mejor lo llevaba era Rose que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o que sabia más de lo que creían.

Los cuatro continuaron con su vida, ahora sin la constante presión de tener algún villano con ansias de poder tras ellos. Rose creció hasta convertirse en la viva imagen de su madre cuando entro en Hogwarts superando su marca al contar con un amplio conocimiento de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry y Ginny tuvieron tres hijos tras aquellos momentos. Ron y Hermione decidieron repetir la experiencia y tuvieron un segundo hijo. Tenían por fin la vida que merecían, Voldemort y Morrigan ya no les molestaría y no se veía ningún mal en el horizonte.

Mcgonagall al final con el paso de los años decidió jubilarse dejando la dirección en manos de Hermione Granger que se convirtió en la directora más joven en la historia de la institución.

Todo era simplemente perfecto.

Pero algo que no habían visto el día de la marcha de Erwin podría causar otra era de terror en un futuro lejano. En el interior del bosque lejos de miradas indiscretas dos mujeres vigilaban al grupo durante su despedida.

Morgana y Circe no apartaban su mirada de los chicos. Cuando todos se marcharon dejándolas en la oscuridad que propiciaban los arboles la otrora poderosa hechicera se atrevió a hablar.

- Lo has hecho muy bien hermana.- felicito Morgana en un susurro ahogado.

- Siempre fui muy eficiente.- se jacto Circe sosteniendo a su hermana. No estaban en su mejor momento. Circe había sido despojada de su rango y sus poderes habían menguado hasta casi desaparecer pero lo peor se lo había llevado Morgana. No se arriesgo a entrar en batalla pero no conocía la fuerza oculta de la poción clonadora. Todos los daños recibidos por sus copias pasaron menguados a su cuerpo. Aun tenía que andar con bastón, le costaba respirar y había perdido la visión de un ojo pero por lo menos no estaba tirada en una zanja con media cara arrancada. Tardaría varias vidas en recuperarse pero cuando lo hiciera ya no tendría que preocuparse de aquel perro.

Ambas hermanas se internaron en el bosque para desaparecerse con comodidad y seguridad en su fortaleza oculta. El mundo por fin disfrutaría de la calma que tanto necesitaba.


End file.
